Damnés: Les Centièmes Hunger Games
by Amiral NoThomb
Summary: Et si la révolte avait échouée? Et si le Capitole avait montré toute sa puissance et achevé la rébellion menée par le district Treize ? L'Expiation des centièmes Hunger Games se révèle alors être une arme à double tranchant: Lever l'affront de la troisième Expiation et faire perdre tout espoir de liberté aux Districts.
1. L'heure de gloire

Bonjour tous le monde! Bon ben il faut se lancer. Je dois bien avouer que je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si la révolte avait échoué? Et bien je me suis fait ma propre réponse!

Avant toute chose je dois bien avouer que si je dois remercier quelqu'un c'est bien évidemment Suzanne Collins sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas possible. Le monde des Hunger Games lui appartient, je ne fait que m'en inspirer.

Après s'il y a une autre personne à remercier c'est bien WoR! Si vous êtes fan de Hunger Games alors vous la connaissez forcément. Sinon je vous suggère ces fics Survivre et Châtié sinon, grande déesse de la fanfiction, LJay Odair avec son Derium et l'honneur du guerrier. Bon ben voilà j'ai finit ma propagande!

Une dernière chose, j'ai mis M à cette fanfiction car certains chapitres seront "hard". Je le préciserait au début de chaque chapitre en question.

Après je suis conscient que mon écriture ne plaira pas à tous mais le style du prologue est différent des autres. Donc si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas ça ne peut que m'être utile!

* * *

**L'heure de gloire**

Ary Vorn regarde sa montre. Son heure de gloire approche et il ne raterait cela pour rien au monde. On l'appelle des coulisses, l'émission va commencer. Le logo du Capitole apparaît à l'écran, signe que le président va prendre la parole. Cornélius Snow étant mort depuis près de cinq ans ce n'est autre que son fils qui fait son apparition. Ary est persuadé que ce bon vieux Snow n'est pas mort tout seul mais ça il n'en a rien à faire. Il a passé toute sa vie à se rapprocher du fils pour rentrer dans ses petits papiers. Son pari a fonctionné puisque c'est finalement à l'aube de ses cinquante ans que son vœu allez être exaucé.

Lorsque l'hymne de Panem finit de retentir, Icar Snow prend la parole provoquant un sourire chez Ary. Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, la barbe en mis à part. Comble de l'ironie, il porte également une rose blanche.

— Cher peuple de Panem, commence-t-il. Bonjour. Comme vous le savez nous arrivons à une nouvelle étape de nos Hunger Games !

L'homme se tait tandis que des applaudissements préenregistrés rompent le silence.

— Il y a maintenant vingt-cinq ans, continue-t-il. Mon défunt père a mis fin à une nouvelle révolte qui avait pris forme derrière la personne de Katniss Everdeen. De là, nous avons eu la désagréable surprise d'apprendre que le Treize avait survécu. Bien entendu le Capitole a rétablit l'ordre grâce à une technologie et une morale bien supérieur à celles de nos chers districts. Les représailles ne se sont pas fait attendre mais dans sa grande bonté mon père à laisser la vie sauve aux districts.

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement pour remercier ce « bon » Snow. Ary n'en peut plus, il a hâte qu'Icar finisse ce fichu discours.

Bien entendu, tout acte à des conséquences et mon père se devait de sévir. Comme vous le savez le district Douze a été rasé et transformé en bagne géant. Tous les prisonniers de guerre y sont enfermés pour purger leur peine de même que tous les habitants du district Treize.

Ary ne peut s'empêcher de rire, le district douze sert surtout de nouveau « lieu de travail » pour les opposants de Snow et les criminels du Capitole.

— Bien entendu, conscient que nos gagnants des Hunger Games n'ont été que de pauvre victime utilisés à des fins politiques, ils n'ont pas subi ce soir. Mieux, la plus célèbre étant restée au district Douze pour surveiller la population.

Le président Snow fait une courte pause. Ary en est que plus impatient.

— Revenons-en au fait principal, se reprend-il. Cette année est l'année des centièmes Hunger Games ! Nous avons donc le droit à une Expiation !

Tandis que de nouveaux applaudissements résonnent, Snow sort une boîte en chêne de son bureau et l'ouvre. Sur la quinzaine d'enveloppes jaunit par le temps, trois ont déjà été ouvertes. Ary est persuadé qu'elles sont toutes vides. Il serait même prêt à mettre sa main au feu que les Expiations sont choisies par le président.

Snow prend la quatrième enveloppe, l'ouvre et fait semblant de découvrir ce qui y est marqué.

— « Pour rappeler que le Capitole est supérieur aux Districts et que ces derniers ne peuvent lutter, leurs tributs se retrouveront à sa merci et seront exposés à sa magnificence. »

Icar fait une courte pause pour permettre au téléspectateur de faire sa propre opinion.

— Et bien, reprend-il d'un air jovial. Cela promet ! Mais comme vous le savez ; aucun Jeu n'est possible sans un homme qui travaille dans l'ombre. Il est désormais l'heure de vous révéler le nom de notre Haut-Juge qui aura l'honneur de se charger de ces Hunger Games : Ary Vorn !

Enfin.

Son heure de gloire arrive enfin. Ary Vorn sort des coulisses sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

— Bonjour monsieur le président, lance-t-il en inclinant la tête avant de se tourner vers les caméras. Bonjour Panem. Je ne peux que vous exprimez ma gratitude pour m'avoir confié cette honorable tâche.

Icar Snow lui répond d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire. Le genre de sourire qui n'annonce rien de bon.

— Mais, annonce-t-il. Être Haut-Juge pour une Expiation est bien difficile et c'est pourquoi j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre chère Ary ne sera pas seul dans cette tâche ! Mesdames et messieurs veuillez accueillir notre deuxième Haut-Juge, Peeta Mellark !

Une salve d'applaudissement encore plus puissante se fait entendre. Ary avait grincé des dents en apprenant qu'il ne serait pas seul Haut-Juge mais Snow l'avait rassuré. Mellark avait été lobotomisé lors de la dernière révolte ce qui en faisait un parfait serviteur du Capitole. Il avait choisi car même vingt-cinq ans après, il reste l'idole du Capitole, le vainqueur par excellence. Mais ce n'est qu'une marionnette.

Les Jeux en leur intégralité sont d'Ary même si seul Peeta récoltera la gloire. Néanmoins Ary n'avait rien dit. S'il fait du bon travail il sera rappelé pour l'année prochaine.

Peeta arrive sur le plateau dans un costume pourpre. Ary a beau ne pas l'aimer, il ne peut qu'admettre qu'il est bien plus charismatique que lui. Même le travail des stylistes n'avait pas réussi à faire quelque chose de correcte avec ce visage hideux. Son nez crochu reste bien visible tout comme ses nombreuses verrues. Mais pour lui le pire reste ses cheveux rêches qui retombent sur ses épaules. Ary soupire devant ces « cadeaux » de la nature.

— Bonjour Peeta, l'accueille Snow. Tout Panem est ravi d'apprendre que vous êtes Haut-Juge pour cette expiation !

— Bonjour, répond le vainqueur en souriant. Je dois vous dire que je suis moi-même comblé par tant d'attention et ne peut que vous remercier de m'avoir fait confiance.

— Assez de fioriture. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur cette expiation ?

— Malheureusement, rétorque-t-il l'air faussement navré. Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose sans risquer de révéler d'importantes informations. Tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les apparences seront plus que trompeuses. Rien de ce qui n'a été fait jusque-là n'égalera ces jeux. Mis à part ça, comme vous le remarquerez dans quelques instants cette année nous ne retrouverons pas nos mentors habituels. Comme vous le savez ces jeux sont sous le signe de la puissance du Capitole…

— Je pense qu'en effet c'est suffisant pour le moment, le coupe Ary. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que nos chers tributs se retrouvent sans surprises.

Ary se force à rire pour imiter Peeta et le président. Après tout il faut qu'il paraisse sociable pour le public.

— Dans ce cas peuple de Panem, conclut Snow. Je vous laisse avec votre présentateur préféré Caesar Flickermann qui vous présentera en direct le résultat des moissons. Et puisse le sort vous êtes favorable !


	2. Un Champion Incompri

Bonjour à tous!

Je remercie encore ceux qui m'ont fait par de leurs remarques sur le prologue. Je tient donc à faire une petite réponse collective à ceux qui se poseront la question. Effectivement le sujet de l'Expiation reste assez flou et c'est voulu =D En fait cette Expiation a pour principal but de faire comprendre à tous que le Capitole est plus puissant que tous les districts réunis. Donc il risque d"y avoir quelques surprises pour les tributs... Allez j'en dis pas plus!

Bon ben sinon autre chose. Je vais faire un multiple PoV donc je vais prendre le parti des 24 tributs (je sais c'est pas très original mais je pense que c'est mieux de savoir l'histoire de chaque tribut=) )

Bien j'espère que vous allez appréciez ce tribut que j'ai bien aimé écrire!

* * *

**Tribut Du Un : Gabriel Hart, 18 ans**

La lumière du soleil me réveille. Je me réveille toujours tôt depuis quelques semaines. En même temps qui ne serait pas nerveux à l'approche de la moisson. Je tourne ma tête vers la droite. Hannah est toujours endormie, sa main posée sur ma poitrine. Je la dépose délicatement sur le matelas et me lève. Je m'approche du miroir. Mes cheveux noirs reposent sur mes épaules, cachant à peine mes trapèzes saillants. Je ne peux m'empêcher de haïr ce corps. De haïr ce corps entraîné malgré lui pour ces fichus jeux. J'aurai aimé ne pas y participer mais il y a Hannah… Je l'aime et ne peut rien lui refuser, malheureusement pour moi.

-Bonjour beau brun, me susurre une voix près de mon oreille.

Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Ces stupides jeux me rendent trop nerveux. Elle passe ses bras autour de moi et m'embrasse dans le cou.

-J'adore ta peau, continue-t-elle sur le même ton, elle est douce.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'échapper un rire.

-Dis plutôt que ce sont mes muscles que tu aimes ! je réponds ironiquement.

Hannah continue son petit manège, m'embrassant le cou tout en baissant lentement ses mains.

-Hmm… Ce n'est pas faux, finit-elle par avouer. Mais en même temps regarde-moi ce corps de rêve ! Qui n'aurait pas envie de croquer dedans !

Bien qu'ayant compris depuis longtemps ce qu'elle essaye de faire, je la laisse faire appréciant ce moment qui pourrait bien figurer parmi mes dernier.

-C'est un corps fait pour gagner, affirme mon amante. Un corps de champion.

A ces mots je me raidis. Je la repousse gentiment lui montrant que je n'en ai pas envie.

-Oh non, s'exclame-t-elle, vexée. Gabriel! Tu n'as pas honte de me frustrer comme ça !

-Tu n'as qu'à être moins gourmande, je rétorque froidement. Tu m'as déjà épuisé toute la nuit. Et puis la moisson est pour bientôt il faut que je me prépare.

Voir son visage faire la moue m'est vraiment insupportable mais je ne veux pas. Ce qu'elle me fait est déjà assez horrible comme ça.

-Tu vas le faire hein ? Tu ne vas pas te débiner ?

Je soupire.

-Je te l'ai promis Hannah. Mais je ne te comprends pas. Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on reste ensemble ? Que l'on construise notre vie ?

Hannah recule aussitôt, optant pour un ton plus glacial que jamais.

-On en a déjà discuté Gabriel, me lance-t-elle, plus sérieuse que jamais. Tu es un monstre de la nature et doué en tout. Tu es fais pour gagner. Tu es un champion. Tu peux ne pas te porter volontaire mais sache une chose: si tu fais ça tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne supporterai pas d'être avec un couard.

Avant même que je puisse répondre, Hannah reprend un ton doux.

-Allez il reste peu de temps, laisse-moi te préparer.

Je hoche la tête et la suis jusqu'à ma penderie. Elle en sort un costume trois pièces bleu marine. Je l'enfile sans un mot.

-Parfait ! s'extasie-t-elle. Avec ça on ne voit que tes magnifiques yeux bleus !

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mes yeux lui font cet effet. Pour moi ça ne reste que des yeux. Enfin bref qu'elle les aime ou pas n'y change rien puisqu'elle veut m'envoyer à la mort.

-Tout simplement magnifique ! continue-t-elle. Et si l'on ajoute ta barbe de trois jours tu es irrésistible ! Tous les sponsors vont être pour toi.

Je ne prends même plus la peine de répondre. Après avoir fini de m'habiller, Hannah s'occupe d'elle. Vingt minutes plus tard nous sommes sortis de l'appartement. J'y vis avec Hannah depuis mes 16 ans, depuis que mon père m'a mis à la porte en fait. Sur la route, tous les habitants du district me souhaitent bonne chance. Ici, la moisson ne comporte aucun suspens, les noms des deux tributs étant décidés bien avant. Que ce soit une année d'Expiation n'y change rien. Sur la demande d'Hannah, je me suis porté volontaire comme tribut. Personne n'a osé m'affronté pour prendre ma place. D'après ce que je sais ma partenaire n'a pas eu la même chance.

Lorsque nous arrivons sur la place principale du District, une haie se fait autour de moi pour me permettre d'aller m'enregistrer. J'entends des gens rire, s'amuser et commencer à parier sur le nombre de jour que je tiendrais. Cela me dépasse, comment peut-on parier sur des enfants qui vont mourir ? Contrairement à la majorité des habitants du District, les Hunger Games ne me plaisent pas. Je les trouve malsain.

-Gabriel Hart, enregistré.

J'attends patiemment qu'Hannah finisse de s'enregistrer puis l'embrasse. Après tout, c'est peut-être l'une des dernières fois que je le ferai. Après ce baiser, Hannah me souris puis part rejoindre sa section tandis que moi celle des dix-huit ans. J'y retrouve Klin, ce qui ressemble le plus à un meilleur ami.

-Alors tu vas vraiment le faire ? me demande-t-il en soupirant.

-Oui, je réponds aussitôt. Je vais le faire.

-Tu es vraiment malade Gabriel, s'emporte-t-il. Je te connais depuis qu'on est gamin et tu m'as toujours dit détester les Hunger Games.

-Je sais Klin, je finis par admettre au bout de quelques secondes. Je le sais...

-Tu m'as toujours dit détester ton père, continue-t-il. Le détester pour t'avoir forcé à t'entraîner et que même en rêve tu ne te présenterais jamais.

-Je le sais aussi, je répète sur le même ton.

-Alors pourquoi Gabriel ? s'exclame-t-il. Pourquoi le fais-tu pour elle ?

Devant mon absence de réponse il lâche un soupire.

-Tu es vraiment prêt à risquer ta vie pour ses beaux yeux ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? murmure-t-il.

-Tout simplement parce que je l'aime! je réponds, amère. Alors s'il faut en passer par là pour que je la garde alors oui je suis prêt à risquer ma vie.

-Bien, finit-il par lâcher. De toute façon je vois que tu as pris ta décision, pas la peine d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis.

-Exactement.

Sur ces mots, notre hôtesse Eri Bar, une excentrique de première habillée toute de jaune, prend la parole.

-Bien le bonjour à tous ! s'égosille-t-elle. Comme vous le savez cette année est une année d'Expiation. Pour cette occasion notre cher président vous a concocté un petit message.

Tout à coup, le grand écran disposé à l'arrière de l'hôtesse s'illumine pour faire apparaître le président. J'écoute attentivement tous ce que dit Snow et les deux Hauts-Juges. Lorsque l'écran s'éteint, mon regard se pose directement sur notre « mentor ». Il doit bien faire une bonne tête de moins que moi et je dois bien avouer qu'il ne ressemble en rien aux habitants du Capitole. Malgré le fait qu'il soit scientifique, il ne porte pas de lunettes. Il semblerait que ce soit un cliché. Par contre il n'est vêtu que d'une longue blouse blanche. En tout cas ça ne veut rien dire de bon, un scientifique ne vaut pas un vrai mentor, surtout au niveau des sponsors.

-Comme vous venez de l'entendre, cette année d'Expiation ne ressemblera en rien à ce que vous connaissez. Et qui dit année spéciale, dit également mentor spécial ! Pour le district un, voici votre mentor le Dr Habre !

Pour toute réponse l'homme hoche la tête. Ça promet…

-Passons maintenant au plus important. Et puisse le sort vous êtes favorable !

Eri s'approche de la première urne, celle des filles. Elle prend le premier papier qui passe.

-Hannah Green ! s'exclame-t-elle, réjouie.

Même si je sais que Stana est volontaire, je ne peux m'empêcher d'angoisser en la voyant monter sur scène. Hannah sourit, elle sait qu'elle ne participera pas aux jeux. Avant même que notre hôtesse demande s'il y a une volontaire, une voix ce fait entendre.

-Je suis volontaire ! lance une voix.

Je vois alors ma « partenaire » sortir de la section des dix-huit ans. Tout le monde bave sur elle mais pas moi. Je la trouve vulgaire. Elle prend soin d'avancer lentement. Elle veut déjà mettre les sponsors dans sa poche. Elle monte sur scène avec délicatesse et s'approche de l'hôtesse.

-Ton nom ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

-Stana Molis, articule lentement ma futur partenaire.

-Applaudissons tous notre première tribu de ces Hunger Games, Stana Molis !

Une véritable euphorie s'échappe alors du public. Ici, les Hunger Games sont attendu avec impatience et tous veulent oublier ceux de l'année dernière où nos tributs se sont fait tuer dès le bain de sang.

- Venons-en à notre deuxième tribut, s'exclame-t-elle en mettant la main dans l'urne des garçons.

Impatient, je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de piocher un nom.

-Je suis volontaire !

Sans un regard vers Klin je m'avance vers la scène. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je n'ai pas peur mais j'appréhende quand même un peu. J'arrive devant Eri et me dresse de tout mon long. Je me regarde dans l'écran et je dois bien avouer être assez impressionné de l'image que je donne. Hannah avait raison, ce costume me va à ravir.

-Ton nom ?

-Gabriel Hart.

J'ai tout comme Stana droit à une ovation. Nous nous serrons ensuite la main. Stana essaye déjà de me séduire. Je soupire, je sens que je ne vais pas la supporter longtemps. Mais avant même que je me rende compte, ma partenaire se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser, arrachant un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Je la repousse doucement car je suis conscient qu'elle vient de nous faire gagner des sponsors. Eri conclut son discours avec cette célèbre phrase et on nous conduit dans l'hôtel de ville où je suis séparé de Stana. On me fait entrer dans un petit salon. Deux canapés sont disposés face à face. Je m'assois sur celui qui est en face de la porte. Deux minutes plus tard cette dernière s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître Hannah. Elle me saute dessus et m'embrasse passionnément.

-Tu l'as vraiment fait ! s'extasie-t-elle. Tu étais fantastique ! Je t'aime Gabriel !

-Je t'aime aussi Hannah, je maugrée.

Elle passe ensuite tout le reste de sa visite à me donner des conseils pour gagner. Tous ce dont j'ai besoin quoi. Lorsque les pacificateurs viennent la chercher j'en suis presque soulager. C'est ensuite au tour de Klin. Il vient s'asseoir en face de moi sans un mot.

-Tu ne dis rien ? je finis par demander.

-Non, lance-t-il sèchement. Il ne vaut mieux pas. De toute façon tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter et tu l'as toujours regretté.

Sur ce coup il marque un point. A chaque fois que je n'ai pas écouté un de ses conseils j'ai fini par le regretter.

-Klin… je murmure. Essaye de me comprendre…

-Je comprends tes motivations, me coupe-t-il. Mais je ne les cautionne pas.

Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, l'un des pacificateurs ouvre la porte, signe que Klin doit partir. Le temps est-il passé si vite que ça ? Il me prend dans ses bras.

-Bat toi, m'ordonne-t-il. Reviens s'il te plaît.

-Je te le promets, je réponds, beaucoup plus sérieusement que je le pensais.

Sur ces mots Klin se lève et suis les pacificateurs. Alors que je pensais que Klin serait ma dernière visite, la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer mon père tout sourire. J'hésite à demander aux pacificateurs de le faire sortir lorsqu'une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je le laisse approcher.

-Je suis fière de toi mon fils. Tu es enfin compris que tu es fait pour ça. Tu vois que j'avais raison d'insister.

Alors que mon « père » s'apprête à me prendre dans ses bras, je lui donne un magistral coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Au son qu'elle produit, j'en déduis que je lui ai cassé. Tant mieux. Sans lui adressé un mot je me rends à la porte et frappe. Un pacificateur m'ouvre.

-J'ai fini, je lance. On peut y aller.

* * *

Bien j'espère avoir réussi à lutter contre les fautes. Elles restent mon ultime défi *snif*

A plus tard pour un nouveau chapitre!


	3. Une Beauté Fatale

Bonjour à tous! Encore merci pour vos reviews, elles me sont plus utile que vous ne le pensez =)

Bon ben avant tout je dois dire que je suis bien content d'avoir su attiser votre curiosité avec mes mentors scientifiques!

Alors avant tout je voudrai remercier Ljay Odair dont ses conseils sont très précieux! Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous la conseil vivement car elle a un talent fou !

Je ne vous embêtes pas plus et vous laisse en compagnie de notre beauté fatale du Un!

* * *

**Tribut du Un, Stana Molis, 18 ans**

J'aime sentir l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Prendre ma douche est mon moment le plus important, le moment où je suis vraiment moi. Je me sens libre et me lâche complètement. Après presqu'une heure j'éteins enfin l'eau. Comme dans n'importe quel district elle coûte extrêmement chère mais c'était la condition sine qua non pour que j'aille en centre d'entraînement, que je puisse prendre autant de douche que je veux. De toute façon mes parents ne peuvent rien me refuser. Je tends mon bras pour prendre une serviette et m'essuie délicatement. Je m'approche ensuite du miroir, prend une crème spécial et l'étale sur tout mon corps. Elle me permet de garder une peau douce. Une fois finie j'entreprends de lisser mes cheveux bruns. Je les ai coupés récemment en prévision des jeux. Ils m'arrivent désormais juste en dessous des épaules. Après les avoir raidis et convenablement attachés, je m'occupe de mon visage. Même si je ne suis pas au Capitole, mon père, ayant une situation assez élevé dans notre district, réussi à me faire passer ce dont j'ai besoin. Je suis consciente du corps de rêve que l'on m'a donné donc la moindre des choses et de l'entretenir. Tout le monde voit en moi une ravissante poupée mais tous ne savent pas que je suis aussi noire que mes yeux peuvent l'être. Tout en moi me permet d'obtenir ce que je veux.

Tous ce que je ne peux m'offrir mon corps l'obtient.

L'année de mes seize ans, mes amies et moi avions comme jeu préféré de se lancer des défis sur qui on pourrait séduire. Je n'ai jamais échoué que ce soit la mairesse ou mon père, tous n'ont pas résisté à mon charme et ont succombé à mes avances. Beaucoup diraient que c'est malsain mais pour moi c'est tout simplement jouissif. Dès que mon visage est fin prêt, je m'attèle à m'épiler. Il est hors de question que le moindre poil puisse me porter préjudice. Alors que je pose la pince à épiler, ma mère rentre dans la salle de bain. Je la regarde sans sourciller, me trouver nue devant des gens ne me pose aucun problème.

-Tu es ravissante Stana, comme toujours tu me diras. J'espère que tu es bientôt prête ton père est en train de s'impatienter. Il a hâte de voir sa gagnante de fille.

Tu parles, il a surtout envie de se trouver seul avec moi. Je force un sourire et me dirige vers ma chambre qui est attenante à la salle de bain. Mes habits m'attendent sur mon lit. Puisqu'il fait chaud j'ai décidé de prendre une longue robe rouge avec un décolleté plongeant et une ouverture dans le dos qui descend jusqu'au bas de mes reins. J'enfile ensuite mes talons et me retourne vers ma mère qui m'avait suivi.

-Pas de sous-vêtement, s'étonne-t-elle ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-J'en ai pas l'utilité aujourd'hui, je réponds immédiatement. Si ma poitrine peut m'attirer quelques sponsors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais.

Elle hoche la tête

-Tu as raison. Cette robe te va à ravir.

Elle s'avance ensuite vers moi et réarrange mon chignon.

-Voilà, dit-elle fièrement. Tu es parfaite maintenant.

Je vois dans son regard qu'elle a envie de me prendre dans ses bras. Qu'elle n'a pas envie que j'y aille. Néanmoins elle me comprend et c'est tout ce qui compte. En fin de compte, c'est elle qui me comprend le mieux. Dans un élan d'affection qui ne m'est pas familier je me retrouve à la prendre moi-même dans mes bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je lui promets. Je reviendrai.

Elle hoche la tête et m'embrasse sur la joue.

-Allez je file je vais être en retard. Prend soin de toi ma chérie.

Je hoche la tête. En tant que cameraman officiel des Hunger Games dans le district quatre, elle ne pourra pas venir à ma moisson ce qui l'atteint plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Je la vois partir de ma fenêtre de chambre. A peine ma mère a-t-elle claqué la porte que mon père se trouve sur le pas de ma porte. Je sais déjà ce qu'il veut. Je soupire en constant qu'il reste encore trois heures avant la moisson.

-Tu es très belle, me complimente-t-il.

-Ne te fatigue pas, je siffle. C'est non. Je t'ai déjà dit des milliers de fois que si je l'avais fait c'était suite à un pari. Alors tu pourras venir baver devant moi autant que tu veux ça ne changera rien.

Je le vois hocher la tête.

-D'accord. Je comprends. Mais…

Je ne le laisse pas finir. Je me retourne vers lui et le bouscule pour sortir de la pièce.

-Je vais voir les filles, je le coupe. On se voit à la moisson.

Je sors de la maison en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. A peine sorti que les gens me regardent déjà. J'adore ça. Bien sûr tout le monde sait que je vais me porter volontaire. Il faut dire que ça n'a pas été chose facile, j'ai dû affronter plusieurs autres filles pour pouvoir être la fière représentante du district un. Après une dizaine de minutes j'arrive enfin à notre parc. Mes deux amies y sont déjà. En me voyant, Heiline écarquille les yeux. J'en déduis que ma robe fait son effet.

-Waouh ! Stana ! Tu es à craquer ! S'exclame en se jetant presque sur moi

Eyli, elle, fait la moue.

-Mouais, y a mieux, finit-elle par admettre en minaudant

Heilline éclate de rire

-Dis plutôt que tu es jalouse de son corps de rêve oui !

J'esquisse un sourire tandis qu'Eyli répond au rire de Heilline.

-Moui c'est pas faux, répondit-elle en faisant semblant de faire la moue. Alors dit moi tout, combien de mec as-tu fait craquer sur le chemin ?

-Oh je ne sais pas, je réponds après quelques secondes de fausse réflexion. Je dirai bien tous mais ça paraitrait prétentieux.

Heilline et Eyli éclatent de rire. De nous trois, elles savent parfaitement que je suis la plus belle.

-Par contre y en a un que j'aurai aimé ne pas séduire…

-Ton père ? Répondit Eyli en fronçant les sourcils

Je hoche la tête.

-Je maudis le jour où l'on a pariées que je n'arriverai pas à le séduire, je maugrée. Mais bon quand j'ai envie de quelque chose je n'ai qu'à lui faire miroiter mon corps et il me l'achète.

Heilline soupire. De nous trois c'est largement elle la plus prude.

-Tu es désespérante Stana. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de faire ça ?

Je souris.

-Tout Heilline, je murmure avant d'hausser le ton. Cela m'apporte tout ce que je veux.

Elle ne me reprend pas ce qui m'arrange. Nous continuons de discuter de tout et surtout de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers la place principale sous le regard de tous. Nous nous enregistrons et allons dans la section des dix-huit ans en prenant soin d'être tout devant. Alors que les filles me parlent, je n'ai d'yeux que pour la scène qui se dresse devant moi. Mon regard se pose sur notre hôtesse, Ery. Quand je pense que le Capitole est censé être à la mode… Cette femme est un tue l'amour à elle seule. Elle porte des sortes de grosse ranger jaune fluo qui sont largement trop grande pour elle. En remontant on peut voir un collant un peu trop moulant, de la graisse sortant par les petits trous que comportait le collant. Comme si ce n'est pas suffisant, elle arbore une espèce de robe jaune pétant immonde qui en plus de ne descendre qu'à mi-cuisse est composé de frou-frou. Jamais je n'oserai portait ça. Le meilleur ou le moins pire cher elle reste son maquillage heureusement assez sobre et ses cheveux qui bien que teints en jaune sont attaché en queue de cheval. A entendre Heilline et Eyli, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à la trouver ridicule.

Mon regard se pose ensuite sur l'homme qui est à ses côtés. Cela m'intrigue car je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus, Ery prend la parole pour ensuite nous montrer le petit film de Snow. Au moins, il m'a permis de comprendre qui était l'inconnu. Cela n'est pas bon pour moi, un scientifique ne vaut pas un mentor. Mais il faut dire que ce Dr Habre est plutôt mignon. J'en ferai bien mon quatre-heure.

-…Et puisse le sort vous êtes favorable !

Cette phrase me ramène à la réalité. Le tirage au sort va enfin avoir lieu.

-Hannah Green ! s'exclame l'hôtesse en sautillant sur place.

Je la vois monter sur scène sans crainte. Tu m'étonnes elle sait très bien que je vais volontaire. Quoique ça serait très drôle de ne pas le faire. Allez, il faut arrêter de jouer, c'est mon moment.

-Je suis volontaire ! je dis d'une voix haute et forte.

Voilà c'est fait. Je m'avance lentement afin que toutes les caméras se posent sur moi. C'est le moment le plus important, le moment où je dois attirer le plus de sponsor. Je monte les marches une par une tout en regardant l'écran géant. J'aime ce que j'y vois. Une vraie beauté fatale, plutôt mortelle je dirai. J'arrive enfin près de notre hôtesse.

-Ton nom, me demande-elle avec un soupçon de jalousie ?

-Stana Molis, je réponds imperturbable.

-Bien veuillez applaudir Stana Molis !

Une véritable ovation se fait alors entendre. J'ai bien réussi mon pari. Et en voyant mon partenaire de district monter sur scène je me dis qu'ils ne vont pas être déçus. Gabriel Hart… Je crois bien qu'il ne figure pas à mon tableau de chasse. Il va falloir y penser car il peut m'être utile dans l'arène.

-Serrez-vous la main, demande Ery.

Je lui sers la main et alors qu'il me la lâche, je l'attire vers moi et lui donne mon plus beau baiser, histoire qu'il revienne en redemander plus tard. Je suis très étonnée car il n'y répond pas. Néanmoins il comprend que je fais cela pour notre image, pour nous attirer des sponsors. C'est pourquoi il ne me repousse pas violemment mais assez pour que je comprenne qu'il veut que j'arrête. Bien sûr même si je suis frustré qu'il me résiste, le baiser à eut l'effet escompté car la foule est en liesse.

Nous partons vers l'hôtel de ville où l'on nous sépare. J'arrive dans un petit salon. Je ne m'assois pas, je suis trop nerveuse pour ça. Mes premières visites sont celles de mes amies. On échange des discussions banales et puis c'est déjà l'heure. Elles s'en vont pour laisser place à mon pervers de père. Je n'aime pas son expression, il va m'annoncer quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire du tout. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse dans le cou. Je le laisse faire. Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

-Ta mère a eu un « accident » avec son Hovercraft, susurre-t-il. Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé vivante.

Je reste tétanisée. En fin de compte il a touché à la seule personne qui compte pour moi. J'ai envie de pleurer. C'est une sensation étrange.

-Oh je sais bien que ça te touche plus que ça en a l'air. Je t'avais dit que tu le regretterais si tu continuais ton petit manège avec moi. Tu as voulu jouer, tu as perdu, raille-t-il.

Je sais maintenant d'où je tiens cette noirceur qui est en moi. Dire que je le croyais doux et inoffensif. J'ai fait l'erreur de le sous-estimer et je le paye cher, très cher. Je n'arrive pas à parler. Je n'aime pas cette situation, je n'aime pas être vaincu. Profitant de mon moment de faiblesse, il descend sa main jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il désire et arrive à me faire pousser un cri de douleur je ne sais comment.

-Tu as intérêt à revenir et m'offrir ce que je veux, reprend-il d'un ton plus dur.

Il se retourne ensuite et sors de la pièce sans me jeter un regard. Je m'effondre au sol incapable de contrôler mes sanglots. C'est la première fois que je pleure, c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi faible, aussi impuissant. Mais une chose est sûr, je ne recommencerai pas. Je me promets que cette erreur sera la dernière.

Oh oui je vais rentrer papa mais tu vas le regretter profondément…


	4. Un modeste et une écervelée

Bonjour à tous et à toute! Alors merci encore pour vos reviews, elles sont beaucoup plus utiles que vous ne le pensez!

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre avec non pas un mais deux tributs! Et oui, à partir de maintenant, pour aller plus vite avec les moissons je publierai les deux tributs du même district dans un même chapitre!

J'en profite une fois de plus pour remercier LJay Odair pour ses précieux conseils !

Sur ces mots, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Moisson du District Deux, Faïni Trice, 17 ans**

Je regarde le jeu d'un air blasé. La partie vient juste de commencer mais j'ai déjà gagné. Je regarde mon adversaire, un vieillard à la barbe blanchissante, et soupire.

-Allez papy, je m'exaspère. Je vais t'aider un peu, tu vas jouer ton cavalier en E3 puis moi je vais naïvement tomber dans ton piège en le mangeant avec ma dame. De là tu vas déclencher ton piège en me la prenant avec ton fou pour me mettre échec puis mat grâce à ta tour.

L'homme me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Je soupire de plus belle.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je ne suis pas le meilleur joueur d'échec de Panem pour rien, je rappelle avec mon plus beau sourire. Depuis que tu as bougé ton premier pion je savais ce que tu allais faire. C'est une tactique de débutant, une tactique de merde en fait. Tu ferais mieux de rester chez toi à chier dans tes couches.

Je vois mon adversaire blêmir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Bien sûr que je ne peux pas tout deviner mais en harcelant mes adversaires je donne l'impression du contraire. De là il n'en est que plus simple de les battre. Tellement simple… Tellement frustrant de n'avoir aucun adversaire à sa taille. Le vieux est totalement abattu, il n'est plus capable de rien. En moins de deux tours son roi tombe.

-Echec et mat, je finis par railler lorsque je le vois dubitatif.

Je ramasse l'argent que l'on a misé et m'en vais sans un regard vers les badauds. Tous les mercredis soir je vais au tournoi d'échec de notre district. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour faire part de mes talents intellectuels. Cette année je vais gagner les Hunger Games pour une seule raison, je suis le plus intelligent. Je ne ressemble pas à tous ces carrières sans cervelles. Je ne suis peut-être pas une montagne de muscle expert en maniement d'arme mais j'excelle dans mon art.

J'arrive enfin chez moi, du moins chez mes parents. Je monte les escaliers sans bruit car il est déjà tard, ils dorment sûrement. Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je me jette sur mon ordinateur portable. Je dois être le seul à en avoir un ici. Je l'ai gagné il y a deux ans en gagnant un tournoi d'échec au Capitole.

Je lance mon jeu préféré : les Hunger Games. Je les connais tous par cœur. Je commence une nouvelle partie et prend la deuxième expiation, celle de Haymitch Abernathy, mon année préférée. Comme d'habitude je ne prends pas de carrière, il ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Je prends un gars chétif du cinq, celui qui parait le plus inoffensif. Les jeux commencent. Au bain de sang, je me cache. Il ne sert à rien de courir pour qui sait attendre. Je me dirige ensuite vers les carrières qui se sont réunis à la corne. Ils m'acceptent car ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour la garder tandis qu'ils vont chasser. De là tout est simple. Il suffit juste d'immiscer la mauvaise graine, de dire qu'un tel a dit ça. C'est bientôt un nouveau bain de sang entre carrière. Moi je me cache et achève les blessés. Quand il n'y a plus de carrière les autres tributs rappliquent. Je les attends cachés et les tues un par un. Le dernier est Haymitch. Il est toujours le dernier.

Je suis enfin sacré champion, le jeu est fini.

Voilà pourquoi je vais gagner. Voilà pourquoi je suis volontaire pour cette Expiation. Aucun carrière n'arrive à ma cheville. Certes ils ont les armes mais moi j'ai la plus dangereuse, celle du langage. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas me battre, au contraire, je suis même assez doué avec les armes de jet. Mais je préfère utiliser ma cervelle, c'est bien plus lucratif. Chaque mot bien utilisé est largement plus acéré que n'importe quelle lame. Si je suis champion du district deux c'est tout simplement parce que je le mérite, parce que je désire gagner plus que tous les autres.

J'éteins l'ordinateur et enlève mes vêtements. En voyant mon corps je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. Je ne ressemble vraiment en rien à un carrière. Je n'ai aucun muscle saillant. Pourtant je suis allé en centre d'entraînement des carrières de mes cinq ans jusqu'à mes six ans, pour faire comme les autres comme les autres. Du moins j'étais sensé. Malgré mon jeune âge je manipulais déjà tout le monde. Le midi je mangeais toujours plus et je crois bien n'avoir jamais fait un exercice en entier. Mais un jour je suis allé trop loin. J'ai fait comme dans mon jeu, j'ai monté les gars de plus de seize ans les uns contre les autres. Comme toujours, ça part d'une histoire de fille. Malheureusement une baston générale a éclaté. Et dans un centre rempli d'arme ça n'a pas fait bon ménage… Quatre morts, sept blessés et deux mutilés. J'ai été mis en cause et j'ai été viré. Officiellement seulement.

Un instructeur m'a raccompagné chez moi. Sur le chemin il m'a avoué avoir été impressionné qu'à mon âge je réussisse à faire ça. Il a parlé à mes parents et leurs a conseillé de me faire arrêter les exercices physique pour la stratégie. De toute façon je n'aimais pas m'entraîner.

Je me suis retrouvé a aller de nouveau au centre mais pour une autre raison, pour aller voir mon instructeur. Il m'a alors conseillé nombre de livres que j'ai lu avidement. Sun Tzu, Machiavel… Des noms de l'ancien monde qui avaient tous compris. Je me suis ensuite mis aux échecs où je me suis révélé être un farouche adversaire.

Enfin bref, demain aura lieu la moisson et il est déjà trois heures du matin, il faut que je dorme. Ce que je fais à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Je me réveille six heures plus tard en pleine forme. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Je m'habille rapidement et simplement. De toute façon ce n'est pas ma beauté qui me fera remporter des sponsors. Je descends dans la cuisine où ma mère m'attend. Je la vois trembler. Elle ne me le dit pas mais je sais qu'elle voudrait que je renonce, elle a peur de me perdre.

-Tu sais que je ne risque rien maman, je la rassure. Je ne peux que gagner.

C'était la phrase de trop, ma mère lâche sa tasse de café qui explose au sol et fond en larme. Elle se jette dans mes bras.

-S'il te plaît mon bébé, parvint-elle à balbutier entre deux sanglots. N'y va pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas te voir mourir, pas comme ça. Pas dans ces maudits jeux.

Grâce au ciel mon père arrive à ce moment, l'arrachant de mes bras.

-Mais tu vas arrêter un peu oui, s'énerve-t-il. Tu sais très bien que Faïni n'échouera pas. Notre fils est un champion. Et puis, ajoute-t-il fièrement, même s'il meurt, ce qui n'arrivera pas, ce sera en héros, en honorant son district.

Ma mère ne réplique pas mais s'enfuit en pleurant dans sa chambre. Elle ne viendra pas me voir. Tant pis. Je mange en silence puis pars en direction de la place centrale, accompagné de mon père. En arrivant, tout le monde m'applaudis, tous voit en moi un vainqueur. Ils ont raison. Je m'enregistre et rejoint la section des dix-sept ans. J'arrive juste à temps pour le début de la moisson. Notre hôte, un espèce de nain chauve vêtu tout de vert prend la parole.

-Bien le bonjour à tous, claironne-t-il en jetant un regard d'agacement sur l'homme à sa droite. Bon ne perdons pas de temps en palabre inutile et écoutons notre très cher président.

Le grand écran s'allume et j'écoute attentivement le président. Je focalise plus mon regard sur le premier Haut-Juge. Il ne parle pas. J'en déduis que Peeta Mellark n'est pas celui qui a fait les jeux, il ne doit être là que par pur photogénie. A la fin, je suis très excité. Ces jeux vont être à ma hauteur. Mettre les scientifiques au centre de cette expiation va me demander beaucoup de réflexion et j'adore ça. A peine l'écran s'éteint-il que le nain reprend la parole.

-Bien… bien… bien... grogne-t-il visiblement exaspéré par le mentor. Vous avez compris, évènement spécial bla bla bla, continue-t-il, pressé de finir. Donc mentor spécial. Enfin bref vous verrez tout ça plus tard. Et si on passait au tirage au sort ? Bien puisque j'y suis obligé honneur aux dames.

Alors qu'il allait plonger sa main dans le bocal en verre, notre mentor se racle la gorge.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre cher hôte, intervient-il faignant la surprise. Mais il me semble que vous ayez omis de me présenter.

Le nain recule en marmonnant. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec ce grincheux.

-Oui oui oui, râle l'hôte. Voici le Professeur Rast, éminent chercheur du Capitole.

Une salve d'applaudissement se fait entendre. Je sent que le voyage va être amusant avec ces deux là.

- Votre seigneurie est contente ? reprend-il en mimant une courbette. Je peux continuer mon travail ?

Notre mentor hoche la tête ce qui a pour effet d'énerver encore plus notre cher hôte. Ce dernier plonge la main dans l'urne et prend le premier papier qui passe.

-Kalu Joit ! crie-t-il

J'esquisse un sourire tandis que la « gagnante » monte sur la scène sous les applaudissements. Il faut dire que la situation est plutôt amusante si l'on sait que c'est elle que le district a choisie comme tribut féminin.

-Une volontaire ? demande-t-il à l'assemblée.

Une question qui devait normalement rester sans réponse. En théorie car une main se lève de la section des seize ans.

-Je suis volontaire, murmure-t-elle un tantinet timide.

J'avoue que là j'en suis le premier surpris. Kalu bouillonne sur scène, au bord de l'explosion.

-NON ! hurle-t-elle, son visage rouge de rage. TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !

Notre hôte lui tapote l'épaule.

-Je suis désolé jeune fille mais oust, ironise-t-il amusé par la situation. Du vent vous êtes libre.

La fille qui vient de se porter volontaire monte sur la scène sous les huées des spectateurs. Je la connais, elle fait partie du centre d'entraînement. Elle n'est pas très grande ni forcément musclé. Son seul atout reste son visage assez jolie bien que caché par ses cheveux bruns. Elle arrive au côté de notre hôte, en face de Kalu qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Alors que cette dernière va pour lui donner un magistral coup de poing, l'hôte lui envoie un coup de pied dans le genou, la faisant tomber de la scène.

-Mais c'est pas bientôt finit oui ! s'exaspère-t-il. J'ai dit oust alors tu dégages !

Kalu est ramenée par des pacificateurs, histoire qu'elle ne cause pas de remous. L'hôte se retourne vers la fille.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? demande-t-il calmement à la volontaire.

-Ela Oni, réussit-elle a balbutier

L'hôte hoche la tête.

-Bien les garçons maintenant.

Il plonge le bras est tout aussi vite il retire un nom.

-Karl Joit !

Je ne le laisse même pas monter sur scène.

-Je suis volontaire, je m'exclame

Je monte sur scène sous les applaudissements. L'hôte est vraiment petit.

-Je m'appelle Faïni Trice, je clame haut et fort pour que tous puisse m'entendre.

-Bien maintenant serrez-vous la main.

Un nouveau raclement du professeur vient nous interrompre.

-Oui, oui je sais, rectifie-t-il en dévisageant le mentor.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le trajet jusqu'à la capitale avec ses deux-là promet…

-Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Je serre la main de ma partenaire et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Je sourie. A ce moment je comprends qu'elle m'aime. Je comprends que je vais pouvoir me servir d'elle, qu'elle va me servir de bouclier.

* * *

**Moisson du district Deux, Ela Oni, 16 ans**

Lorsque je me réveille, mon premier réflexe est de sortir la photo qui est cachée sous mon oreiller. Il est tellement beau… Je passe mon doigt sur sa peau qui semble douce, sur ses cheveux courts en bataille. Comme un rituel je fais ensuite le contour de ses yeux verts avant d'embrasser ses fines lèvres. Je soupire… Que dois-je faire pour qu'il me remarque ? Que dois-je faire que je n'ai pas encore essayé ? Je l'aime depuis le premier jour, depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur lui il y a de ça douze ans déjà. Lorsque j'ai appris que ses parents l'avaient inscrit en centre de carrière j'ai supplié mes parents de m'y inscrire. Malheureusement je ne me suis pas révélée être la meilleure. Ce n'est pas que je suis mauvaise mais je n'excelle dans aucun domaine. De même je ne suis pas spécialement laide mais pas très jolie non plus. En gros je n'ai rien pour moi. Au centre on m'a rapidement mise de côté, les instructeurs n'ayant d'yeux que pour les « meilleurs ». Je me suis donc efforcée de donner le meilleur de moi-même afin qu'il me voit. Malheureusement ça n'a pas fonctionné. A peine me disait-il bonjour…

Alors quand j'ai appris qu'il se présentait et qu'il allait nous représenter, je n'ai pas hésité. Malheureusement Kalu Joit fut bien plus forte que moi, m'éjectant de la compétition en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Je devrai donc me contenter de regarder la victoire de mon bien-aimé à la télé. Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Faïni…

Je me lève du lit en posant sa photo sur mon oreiller. Je m'habille en deux minutes. Je n'ai jamais été comme toutes ses pimbêches qui mettent trois plombes à choisir des vêtements. Moi, un simple jean/tee-shirt me suffit. Je me coiffe rapidement, mettant un serre-tête pour dégager mon front. Une fois prête, je sors de ma chambre pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Mon père a déjà préparé le petit-déjeuner. Pour lui moisson ou pas, c'est un jour comme les autres, surtout que sa fille ne risque rien.

-Bonjour Ela, bien dormie ? me demande-t-il joyeusement

Je hoche la tête. Je n'ai pas très envie de parler. Je regarde mon assiette, deux œufs m'y attendent. Je les engloutis en deux secondes.

-Doucement, rigole-t-il. Tu es toute seule dans ton assiette.

Je souffle. Mon père et ses maximes à la noix… Je me décide enfin à lui parler, ou du moins lui poser la même question que tous les matins.

-Comment va maman ?

Comme d'habitude il perd aussitôt son sourire. Ma mère est atteinte de la maladie de Huntington, maladie rare mais insoignable dans les districts. En gros elle perd la boule peu à peu. C'est en partie pour ça que j'aurai aimé participer aux Hunger Games, pour lui permettre d'aller au Capitole se faire soigner.

-Bof, me répond-il le visage sombre. Pire que hier mais moins que demain. Elle a à peu près bien dormi cette nuit.

Je hoche la tête. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours connu ma mère malade. Enfin bref on ne peut rien y faire. J'ai encore deux ans pour tenter les Hunger Games, du moins si ma mère survit jusque-là.

-Tu viens à la moisson ? je propose avec l'espoir qu'il me dise oui.

- Non je ne peux pas, répond-il gêné. Un chantier m'attend…

Cela ne m'étonne même pas. Avec un salaire en moins, papa est obligé de cumuler les chantiers. Heureusement ses talents de maître charpentier sont reconnus à travers tous Panem, lui procurant de nombreuses offres de chantier. Une chance on pourrait dire.

-Bon, je soupire déçue. Ben j'y vais, à ce soir.

Mon père me répond d'un hochement de tête. Je pars de la maison sur le champ et m'empresse d'aller sur la place principale. Je dois avoir au moins une heure d'avance. Je suis la première dans la rangée des seize ans. L'avantage c'est que je ne loupe rien au spectacle qui se présente sur la scène. Notre hôte est déjà là, Oki j'ai cru comprendre. Un nain qui remplace notre ancienne harpie d'hôtesse. A le voir, je pense que l'on ne gagne rien au change. Il est vêtu d'une longue tunique verte. Son visage est en grande partie recouvert par une longue barbe verte et un crâne chauve. Le mélange est assez… étrange. Si Capitolien quoi. Enfin bref, Oki, qui a l'air d'un vieux grincheux soit dit en passant, est en train de crier sur l'homme à ses côtés. Apparemment, l'homme lui tape sur le système à lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. Je plains mon pauvre Faïni qui va devoir le supporter. L'homme finit par s'éloigner. Bon ben je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Kalu arrive dans la section des dix-huit ans en grande pompe, applaudie par toute ses soi-disant « amies ». Des hypocrites oui. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réussi à me faire d'ami, je n'aime pas lécher les pompes des autres. Je m'impatiente. Il me tarde de voir Faïni. A mesure que le temps passe je ne cesse de m'inquiéter. C'est quand même le héros de cette journée, il devrait être là. Alors qu'Oki prend la parole je le vois enfin arrivé dans une foule d'applaudissement. Cette fois j'applaudis. Lui je l'applaudirai toujours.

Oki nous fait signe de regarder l'écran. Snow junior apparait. Je dois bien avouer que je me moque de ce qu'il peut bien dire. Je le regarde avec des yeux vides, laissant mon esprit divaguer. Je ne pense qu'à Faïni. L'écran s'éteint et après une dernière enguelade entre Oki et le mentor la moisson commence. L'hôte plonge la main dans le bocale et en retire un nom. De toute façon peu importe puisque…

-Kalu Joit !

Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Son nom est tiré ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne se portera pas volontaire. Ce qui veut dire… Non, attends Ela, réfléchis, soit rationnelle. Tu n'as strictement aucune chance. Aucune ! Alors n'y pense même pas ! Pourtant… Pourtant... Faïni serait obligé de me remarquer. Il ne pourra qu'approuver ma bravoure. Et peut-être… Peut-être tomberait-il amoureux de moi… Désolé papa mais je le dois. Comprends-moi s'il te plaît.

-Je suis volontaire ! je murmure inconsciemment

Voilà je l'ai fait. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. J'avance pas après pas sous les hués des spectateurs. En même temps il fallait s'en douter, Kalu représente ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le district. Mais dans quoi me suis-je embarquer ? Je blêmis en voyant la fureur de Kalu. Et je suis sensée monter sur cette scène ? Mais elle va me tuer ! Heureusement pour moi Oki la fait « descendre » de la scène.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

Après quelques secondes j'arrive enfin à balbutier mon nom. Je regarde le mentor qui me sourit. Il a l'air vraiment bizarre. On ne dirait pas qu'il s'apprête à voir mourir vingt-trois gamins. Je baisse les yeux en rougissant. Je ne regarde même pas Faïni monter sur scène. Je ne réagis que lorsque Oki nous dit de nous serrer la main. Il saisit la mienne en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ca y est j'ai enfin réussi. Il m'a enfin remarqué. Il ne peut que remarquer tous ce que je fais pour lui.

On nous conduit à la mairie où l'on me fait rentrer dans un petit salon. Normalement personne ne devrait me rendre visite. Malheureusement pour moi la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer une Kalu en fureur. J'ai à peine le temps de rentrer qu'elle est sur moi. Elle m'attrape par les cheveux et me jette au sol, brisant en mille morceaux la table de salon en verre.

-TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ! me hurle-t-elle

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre. Kalu me donne un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac me faisant rejeter le peu que j'avais mangé. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé.

-Comment as-tu osée ? continue-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune chance… C'était censé être mon année !

Je ne réponds pas. De toute façon il n'y a rien à dire puisqu'elle a raison. Kalu s'approche de moi.

-Tu as de la chance tu sais, me murmure-t-elle, un air sadique sur le visage. Les pacificateurs m'ont dit de ne surtout pas te toucher le visage. Qu'il ne devait y avoir aucune trace…

Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis qu'elle approche sa main de mon coude. Elle commence à le tordre m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Ce serait si simple de te casser quelque chose… Mais on me l'a interdit aussi, finit-elle par dire en laissant tomber mon bras, dépitée.

Elle me relève par les cheveux et me donne un coup de poing dans le foie. Je me laisse tomber en larme. Kalu s'éloigne vers la porte. Avant de disparaître il m'adresse un dernier regard.

-J'ai hâte de te voir mourir au bain de sang, susurre-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Juste une question, pour vous, c'est qui le plus agaçant des deux?


	5. Une Prisonnière et un Nouveau Riche

Bien le bonjour à tous! Alors encore une fois merci pour vos reviews ! Comme convenu voici votre chapitre avec les deux tributs du chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !

Par contre, c'est en partie à cause de la tribut que cette fic est rated M. Âme sensible s'abstenir... Non sans blague, si vous êtes un peu trop jeune allez d'abord voir le résumé que je vous ferrai à la fin du chapitre. Comme ça, vous en aurez un aperçu!

Pour le tribut "mâle", aucun souci par contre !

Je remercie toujours autant LJay Odair pour ses conseils plus qu'utile mais aussi Cha9512 qui a accepté d'être ma bêta !

Bon sur ces mots, je vous laisse tranquille ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Moisson du District Trois, Eléonor Derkaim, 18 ans**

Ma vie est un éternel cauchemar. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Cela fait déjà plus de deux semaines que je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi, que je ne suis pas sortie de cette prison. J'entends la porte d'entrée. Je soupire, ça y est, il est rentré. Je me roule en boule dans le lit. Je ne veux pas qu'il recommence. Le pacificateur ouvre la porte de la chambre, il est déjà déshabillé. Je pleure en silence tandis qu'il s'allonge à côté de moi.

-Allez fait ton travail, grogne-t-il impatient. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Et puis, dépêches-toi Roni arrive bientôt.

Je ne cherche même pas à me débattre et fait ce qu'il demande machinalement. Au moment où il se repend en moi Roni rentre dans la chambre, aussi peu vêtu que son compère.

-Ah mais voilà que notre petit sac à foutre est déjà prête ! s'exclame-t-il un sourire pervers sur ses lèvres. Allez, allonge toi et plus vite que ça.

Je lui obéis tandis que Pilu lui fait de la place. Je le laisse faire son affaire tandis que je fais semblant d'apprécier. Ils m'obligent à simuler. Ça doit leur donner l'impression de ne rien faire de mal. Pourtant je déteste ça. Ils me font mal, et sont brusques. Ils ne pensent qu'à eux et leur plaisir.

Dès que Roni a fini, c'est de nouveau au tour de Pilu, puis à Roni et pour finir les deux à la fois. Leur petit manège dure toute la soirée. Une fois complètement vidés, les deux pacificateurs m'abandonnent dans la chambre tandis qu'eux sortent manger. Ils ne prennent même pas la peine de fermer la porte à clé, ils savent que je ne partirai pas.

Je pleure toute les larmes de mon corps, comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Je remonte la couverture jusqu'à mes oreilles, ils m'ont pris mes vêtements depuis que je suis ici. Je dois donc me promener nue. Je m'arrange pour ne pas quitter la chambre, surtout quand ils sont là. Il y a deux jours je suis allée aux toilettes alors que Roni était là, assis à regarder la télévision. Il m'a prise à même le sol, m'écorchant genoux et coudes. Je plonge ma tête dans mes bras et pleure de plus belle.

Quand je repense à ce jour… A ce jour qui devait être le mien…

Lors de l'anniversaire de mes treize ans, Roni et Pilu étaient venu chez moi pour annoncer la mort de mon frère ainé dans un accident. Ils se sont proposé de me garder avec mon autre frère et ma sœur pendant que mes parents allaient à la morgue. Au regard que ces deux-là me jetaient ils auraient dû deviner qu'il ne fallait pas me laisser seule avec eux. Avec ces monstres. A peine mes parents partis qu'ils enfermaient mon petit frère et ma petite sœur dans une chambre tandis qu'ils me violaient. Oh à ce moment je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passait et avec la mort de mon frère je pensais surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une punition. Lorsque mes parents sont rentrés il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pire puisque d'ordinaire c'était mon frère qui venait nous chercher à l'école les deux pacificateurs se sont proposés de prendre le relais. Bien évidemment mes parents ont acceptaient, après tout Roni et Pilu sont considérés comme étant les plus gentils pacificateurs du district. Pour moi ce sont les pires. Ils ont donc continué de me violer, d'abord une fois par semaine puis rapidement une fois tous les deux jours. A partir de mes quinze ans, c'était tous les jours. J'avais compris depuis bien longtemps que ce n'était pas normal, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça. Pourtant mes parents ne disaient rien. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes depuis la mort de mon frère. Ils ne croyaient pas que ces gentils pacificateurs me faisaient ça. D'autant plus que mes tortionnaires fournissent de l'argent à ma famille depuis ce jour-là. Histoire de se racheter une conduite je pense.

Lorsque j'ai eu seize ans j'ai décidé d'agir. Comme mes parents ne réagissaient pas je suis directement allez voir la mairesse. Heureusement elle m'a prise au sérieux et a ouvert une enquête. En apprenant ça, Roni et Pilu ont été hors d'eux et je l'ai amèrement regretté. En plus de m'avoir violé violement une nuit entière, me laissant presque pour morte, ils ont obligé mon petit frère de 13 ans à regarder. Ils ont voulu qu'il participe. Il a refusé, ils lui ont collé une balle dans la tête. Ses assassins m'ont alors promis que si je n'allais pas dire à la mairesse que je fabulais ce serait au tour de ma petite sœur…

Ils ont mêmes étaient jusqu'à raconter la vérité à « mes parents ». Pour moi le pire fut le regard de dégoût qu'ils m'ont jeté. A partir de ce moment ma situation s'est dégradée. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que mes violeurs n'abusent de moi. Mes parents m'ont forcé à y aller, m'ont dit de faire ça pour ma petite sœur et pour la somme de plus en plus important que leurs donnait les pacificateurs. En gros, ils m'ont échangé contre de l'argent.

J'ai dix-huit ans depuis maintenant deux mois. Depuis cette date c'est l'escalade. Ils m'ont obligé à me retirer de l'école pour me consacrer à ma « vocation ».

Malheureusement pour moi je suis ce que l'on peut considérer comme une jolie fille. Mes geôliers me suivaient partout et dès qu'ils remarquaient un garçon me jetant un regard particulier, ils l'accostaient pour lui proposer mes « services ». C'est la meilleur façon de t'éduquer ils m'ont dit. J'ai dû alors me prostituer nuit et jour sous la menace de mes violeurs. Bien entendu ils voulaient vérifier mes nouvelles connaissances après chaque « passe ». Heureusement pour moi ce petit manège n'a duré qu'un mois et demi. Un jour, un homme est allé trop loin et a failli me tuer. Roni et Puli ont alors pris la décision de me garder seulement pour eux.

Ils ont alors proposé à mes parents une importante somme d'argent pour que je m'installe définitivement chez eux. Mes parents ont bien évidemment accepté. « Pour le bien de ta petite sœur » ils m'ont dit. Je me retrouve donc à devoir rester nue nuit et jour dans ce lit depuis deux semaines. J'ai même l'honneur de devoir ranger la maison. Officiellement elle appartient à Puli mais Roni est venu s'installer chez lui. Pour le reste du district ce sont deux charmants pacificateurs qui m'ont pris sous leurs ailes depuis que mes parents m'ont abandonné.

Je soupire en les entendant rentrer. A tous les coups ils ont bu. Heureusement pour moi, ça les fait tenir moins longtemps. Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Pire ils ont même amené un ami à eux. Après tout, demain c'est la moisson et je risque d'être tirée au sort. Ils pourraient alors perdre leur jouet préféré.

Quand je les vois approché de moi, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, je sais que je vais passer une très très mauvaise nuit. Je fais alors la chose qui me paraît la plus sensé : je débranche mon cerveau et les laisse faire de façon machinale…

Lorsque je me réveille je sens une douleur à la cuisse. J'y vois du sang mais ne cherche pas à comprendre. Le passé reste au passé. Je me lève difficilement et après m'être douchée, j'enfile la robe bleu nuit que mes geôliers m'ont laissée sur le lit. Ils sont déjà partit depuis longtemps, moisson oblige. Une fois prête, je me rends dans la salle de bain histoire de me coiffer un peu. Je laisse mes cheveux retomber en ondulant sur mes épaules. Je sors ensuite de la maison.

Je regarde autour de moi. Il serait tellement facile de s'enfuir… Mais je ne peux pas, il y a Eli, ma petite sœur. Si je fais ça, ils s'en prendront à elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse le même sort que moi.

J'arrive enfin sur la place centrale. Personne ne fait attention à moi. En même temps, tout le monde me considère comme une trainée ici. La moisson commence enfin. Notre hôtesse prend la parole puis nous montre le petit film de Snow. J'en avais oublié qu'il s'agissait d'une Expiation cette année. Je regarde le mentor, il s'agit d'une femme. Elle doit avoir la trentaine. Elle porte une longue blouse blanche et des lunettes qu'elle a posées au bout de son nez. Elle a ses cheveux attachés. Ça fait bizarre de voir quelqu'un du Capitole presque normal. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et ne sourcille même pas lorsque l'hôtesse tire le tribut féminin.

-Jyl Gytre ! s'exclame l'hôtesse avec joie.

Je vois l'enfant monter sur scène en pleurant. J'entends alors un cri venant de la rangée des parents. Le cri d'une mère. D'une mère qui vient de perdre son enfant.

-Non ! hurle-t-elle désespérément. Pas mon enfant, ne le prenez pas ! Pas elle ! S'il vous plaît, elle n'a que douze ans ! Ne me faite pas ça ! Pas encore…

Les pacificateurs l'a font taire rapidement. Je regarde la fillette pleurer à chaude larme puis la mentor qui continue à me fixer.

-Un volontaire ? demande l'hôtesse sans se préoccuper de la gamine qui pleure à côté d'elle.

Depuis que la mentor m'a regardé je sais ce que j'allais faire. Oh je sais que je ne gagnerai pas les Hunger Games mais cela me permettrait de mettre fin à mon calvaire sans transgresser l'une des règles de mes geôliers.

-Moi ! je finis par dire d'une voix bien moins tremblotante que je le croyais.

Tous me regardent. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je me sens libre. Je monte sur la scène et me positionne à côté de mon mentor. Elle dégage quelque chose de positif. Je me sens étrangement bien. Je n'écoute même pas la suite. Peu m'importe car je serai bientôt délivré. Je vais bientôt mourir.

-Serrez-vous la main, j'entends l'hôtesse prononcer.

Je serre la main de mon partenaire sans vraiment le regarder. On me conduit ensuite dans la mairie, dans un petit salon. J'espère que ma petite sœur viendra.

Ma première visite est celle de la mère de la petite fille que j'ai sauvée. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je la reconnais, c'est la voisine de mes violeurs. Je comprends son désarroi puisque les deux années précédentes ses deux autres filles ont été tirées au sort. Une a fini démembrée et l'autre enterrée vivante. J'espère ne pas subir le même sort

-Je suis désolé Eléonor, déclare-t-elle en me lançant un regard de pitié.

Je la regarde d'un air interrogateur. De quoi veut-elle parler ?

-Je… Je sais ce qu'ils te font, avoue-t-elle en rougissant.

Je blêmis aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit, murmure-t-elle. De ne pas être intervenu. ..

Je hoche la tête. Effectivement ça aurait pu être utile.

-Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose… finit-elle par dire.

Elle a l'air sincère. Je ne me fais pas priver et saute sur l'occasion.

-Oui une chose, je réponds sûre de moi. Protégez ma petite sœur. Faite en sorte qu'ils ne touchent pas à elle quoiqu'il arrive. Je sais que je ne gagnerai pas. Je ne serai plus là pour la protéger.

-Je te le promets Eléonor, concède-t-elle à demi-mot.

Sur ces mots la femme part pour laisser la place aux deux seules personnes que je ne voulais pas voir : mes geôliers. Roni me pousse sur le canapé et déchire ma robe.

-Alors comme ça, tu pensais que l'on n'allait rien dire ? me susurre-t-il sadiquement. Tu te portes volontaire et on est sensé rien dire ?

Roni éclate de rire.

-Non mais tu rêves là ! hurle-t-il entre deux rires. Tu n'es qu'un sac à foutre ! Tu ne dois rien faire sans notre accord !

Il me regarde de haut en bas.

-Quel gâchis, crache-t-il l'air mauvais.

Puli retient Roni. C'est celui qui me fait la plus peur car c'est le seul qui réfléchit.

-Tant pis Roni, lâche-t-il calmement en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise.

Il prend son partenaire et fait semblant de partir avant de se retourner.

-Dis-moi Eléonor, elle a quel âge ta sœur ? Il demande, la mine innocente tandis que je commence à trembler. Dix ans ? Onze ans ?

Je blêmis à ces mots. Ils n'oseraient quand même pas… Puli s'approche de moi et prend mon visage avec ses mains.

-Tu as intérêt à survivre Eléonor, siffle-t-il avec un regard que je ne lui connais pas. Où je te jure que l'on va bien s'occuper de ta salope de sœur. Et elle n'aura pas la même chance que toi. On a été habitué au luxe et ce n'est pas sa beauté qui changera au fait qu'elle est inexpérimentée. Elle devra apprendre et vite. On l'amènera au bar le plus miteux pour qu'elle se fasse passer dessus autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Il relâche alors mon visage qui est désormais en pleure.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous oblige à faire ? déplore-t-il l'air faussement désolé. On va devoir laisser ta sœur aux mains des pires pervers du district pour qu'elle arrive à ton niveau.

Je n'arrive même plus à contrôler mes sanglots.

-Et si tu crois qu'on n'a pas vu la vieille avant de venir. Elle ne pourra rien pour elle, finit-il par dire en rigolant.

Je tremble de tous mon corps. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire.

-Gagne Eléonor, m'ordonne-t-il. Gagne ou même la mort ne pourra sauver ta sœur.

Ils partent ensuite sans me jeter un dernier regard. Je reste dans le canapé, prostrée, la robe déchirée et le visage en pleure.

C'est mon mentor qui vient me chercher près d'une heure plus tard. Elle s'agenouille près de moi et murmure quatre mots. Quatre mots qui me redonnent le goût de la vie, qui me donne envie de lutter et de gagner pour leurs faire payer : « Je suis avec toi ».

* * *

**Moisson du District Trois, Chalef Karson, 15 ans**

Un programme après l'autre, une suite de nombre après une autre. Ce langage pourtant si simple reste complètement étranger à la quasi-totalité de Panem. Pour moi ce langage est ma vie, ce que je sais faire de mieux. Et je dois bien avouer que ce don pour l'informatique m'est d'une grande utilité. Non seulement il me permet de ne pas aller travailler aux mines ou dans les usines mais d'être à seulement quinze ans l'un des meilleurs programmeurs de Panem.

Le Capitole s'arrache mes derniers programmes ainsi que mes bijoux technologiques. J'ai d'ailleurs cru comprendre que ma dernière invention fait un carton. Enfin bref, cela me permet de vivre plutôt confortablement. Mes parents ont même pu arrêter de travailler pour enfin s'occuper d'eux. Nous sommes mêmes en train d'obtenir des passeports du Capitole. D'ici deux-trois jours je serai enfin débarrasser du District 3 et surtout de cette fichue moisson. En attendant il me reste à l'affronter une dernière fois.

Je soupire et éteint tous mes ordinateurs. Il se fait tard et je dois être en forme pour demain. Je quitte ma « salle de travail » pour rejoindre ma chambre. Elle est aussi grande que notre ancienne maison. Je me suis permis de la faire entièrement en marbre. Vu la richesse du district je me doute que cette demeure ne sera pas racheter de sitôt.

Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain personnelle attenante à la chambre. Comme tous les soirs je « plonge » dans mon bain. Grâce à l'une de mes programmations, il se remplit tout seul à la même heure. Une fois bien installé je frappe des mains. La grande lumière s'éteint pour laisser place à une lumière tamisée. Je ferme les yeux et laisse mon corps se détendre. Dire qu'avant je m'en passais…

Après une vingtaine de minutes à rêvasser sur ma vie future je sors de la baignoire qui se vide instantanément. Une fois sec, je me rends dans mon lit où je me retrouve seul dans un profond silence. Je suis tellement habitué au bruit de mes machines que le silence me paraît bizarre. Je suis obligé d'en rallumer une pour pouvoir m'endormir tranquillement.

Je dors d'une traite, d'un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar pour me réveiller environ trois heures avant la moisson. Après m'être levé je m'habille sobrement avec un jean et un tee-shirt gris sans motif. Pas question que j'attire l'attention. Par habitude je fais mon lit. Cela me fait sourire car dans quelques jours ce sera un muet qui s'en occupera. Je rejoins ensuite la cuisine où un copieux petit-déjeuner m'attend. Je dois bien avouer que c'est le changement qui m'a le plus marqué : pouvoir manger à ma faim… Je déguste en silence mes œufs brouillés. De toute façon il n'y a personne à qui parler. Une fois finit, je me rends dans notre salon. Après m'être assis dans le canapé j'allume l'écran géant. Toutes les chaînes ne parlent que d'une chose : l'Expiation. Je regarde les reportages d'un œil discret lorsque j'entends une porte claquer. Deux secondes plus tard je vois ma mère débouler dans la pièce en sautant de joie.

-On l'a Chalef ! s'exclame-t-elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres. On a reçu la lettre !

Je dois bien avouer être assez surpris par la nouvelle. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une réponse si tôt. Je prends la lettre que me tend ma mère. Je l'ouvre rapidement et commence à lire à haute-voix.

-« Nous avons l'honneur de vous informer que votre demande d'intégration a été validé. Vous pourrez dès demain rejoindre le Capitole. N'oubliez pas vos passeports. »

Ma mère m'arrache l'enveloppe et en sort trois passeports. Un chacun. Je prends le mien et l'ouvre. « _Chalef Karson, 15 ans, Brun, 1m71, 57 kg habitant du Capitole_ ». Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Dès demain je pourrai enfin m'épanouir pleinement.

-Maman, je l'interroge d'une voix excité. Pour la maison du Capitale, tout est en règle ?

-Oui mon chéri, me répond-t-elle tout aussi impatiente que moi. Ton père y est pour régler les derniers détails.

Je hoche la tête. Bien rien ne pourra retarder notre départ.

-Il faut que tu ailles à la moisson Chalef, s'exclame-t-elle en voyant l'heure. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je vais faire les cartons !

-D'accord, je me résigne. Mais ne touche pas à ma chambre s'il te plaît. Je m'en occuperai ce soir.

Je viens lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Au moment de partir, je l'entends téléphoner à mon père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et lui demander de revenir avec un déménageur.

Il fait un temps magnifique avec un fort soleil ce qui me fait plisser les yeux. Je passe tellement de temps derrière mes ordinateurs que j'en oublie ce qu'est la lumière naturelle. Et ce n'est pas mon teint blafard qui me contredira. Ayant une bonne heure d'avance j'en profite pour déambuler une dernière fois dans les rues du district. Ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient me manquer mais je suis un peu nostalgique. Quand je repasse ici je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ma vie d'avant. Que c'est ici que j'ai appris à marcher, que c'est là que je me suis fracturé le bras…

J'arrive enfin sur la place, elle est bondée. Je m'enregistre et rejoint la section des quinze ans en souriant. Les gens me regardent bizarrement mais je m'en fiche, rien ne pourra ôter ma bonne humeur. Pas même la Moisson. Un cercle vide se fait autour de moi, personne ne voulant m'approcher.

Je me concentre sur la scène ou une femme en blouse blanche discute avec notre hôtesse Karina Juyl. Comme toutes les années elle est vêtue d'un haut rose bonbon avec une jupe de tutu bleu marine. Ca choque au début mais on s'y fait. Aujourd'hui elle a les cheveux de la même couleur que ses bas : Vert pomme. Même si elle paraît bizarre c'est une femme adorable, je l'aime bien. En même temps c'est ma principale cliente. A chaque fois qu'un de mes programmes sort c'est la première à me le commander.

La cérémonie commence.

-Bien le bonjour mes petits choux ! pépie-t-elle en agitant sa main. Quel plaisir j'ai à vous revoir de nouveau cette année ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous !

Bon là je dois avouer qu'elle en fait trop. Je pense que les districts se passeraient très bien des hôtes…

-Comme vous le savez, continue-t-elle plus calmement, nous sommes dans une année d'Expiation. Par conséquent le président a voulu vous faire une petite annonce.

L'écran géant derrière elle s'allume. Icar Snow apparaît avant d'être bientôt rejoint par les deux haut-juges. Je sens que les jeux vont être sympas cette année. Je pourrai même sponsoriser je pense. L'écran s'éteint.

-Bien donc comme vous l'avez constaté, votre mentor est différent cette année.

Elle se déplace pour que tous puisse voir la femme à la blouse blanche. Alors ce sera elle la mentor ? Les tributs n'ont pas de chance.

-Le Docteur Vlyna Huiy ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Je l'applaudis. Comme peu de gens. J'arrête rapidement pour ne pas me faire trop remarquer.

-Bon allez, reprend-t-elle. Passons au sujet principal. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Karina approche sa main de l'urne et en pioche un nom.

-Jail Gytre ! crie-telle avec amusement,

Ah pas de chance. Ses deux sœurs ont déjà été piochées les deux années précédentes. Elles sont mortes dès le bain de sang. Ironie du sort quand tu nous tiens…

Suite aux cris de désespoir de la mère une autre se porte volontaire. Eléonor Derkain, la pute du district. Pourtant elle est jolie. Dommage qu'elle utilise son avantage pour coucher avec tous ce qui bouge. J'ai bien été tenté d'aller la voir lorsque j'ai entendu dire qu'elle se prostituait mais j'ai toujours eu peur que ça se sache. Tant pis, au moins son partenaire aura quelques heures d'amusement avant de mourir. Karina tire ensuite le prénom du deuxième tribut.

-Ah non ! Pas lui ! s'exclame-t-elle en sautant sur place et faisant la moue. On peut pas recommencer ? continue-t-elle avant de se raviser lorsqu'elle voit le maire dire non. Bon tant pis, Chalef Karson !

Je perds immédiatement mon sourire. Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? Mais non… Je ne peux pas ! C'est une farce organisé par le Capitole pour ma dernière journée. J'ai juste hein ?

-Allez mon petit chou, bougonne-t-elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais pour moi non plus.

Je reste tétanisé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pleurer ? M'enfuir ? Non, trop tard, les pacificateurs s'approchent. Oh non non non s'il vous plaît. On me prend sous les bras pour me monter de force sur la scène. Je ne sens même pas mes larmes couler. Moi qui parlais d'ironie du sort me voilà bien servi ! Karina me prend dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit cœur, me réconforte-t-elle. Y en a bien un qui va se porter volontaire.

Il ne faut pas rêver, je ne suis pas forcément aimé ici. L'hôtesse regarde la foule aphone et commence à taper du pied.

-Mais allez ! elle s'emporte, visiblement contrariée. Y en a bien un de courageux parmi vous ! Mais ne me faites pas ça quand même.

Toujours aucun bruit. Cette fois c'est cuit pour moi. Karina se retourne vers moi vexé. Je suis sûr que si je n'étais pas à cette place j'aurais ri.

-Bon ben tant pis, finit-elle par lâcher, dépitée, après quelques minutes. Ne t'inquiète pas Chalef je vais te trouver des sponsors, il n'est pas question que tu meurs sans avoir terminé ton dernier programme.

Au moins côté sponsor je suis tranquille, je pense qu'elle fera tout son possible pour m'en faire avoir. Karina reprend enfin on rôle d'hôtesse et se retourne vers la foule.

- Bien, voici nos tributs Eleonor et Chalef ! claironne-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers nous.

-Serrez-vous la main.

Je prends la main de ma partenaire et la regarde dans les yeux. Je n'y trouve pas la fille facile que j'imaginais. J'y trouve juste une jeune fille terrorisée. Une fille qui a peur. Comme moi…

Qui va mourir,

Comme moi…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Comme promis, voici le résumé de la tribut (même si je me doute que peut d'entre vous l'auront lu avant de lire sa moisson)

Eléonor Derkaim, 18 ans: Jeune fille faites prisonnière par deux pacificateurs qui abusent d'elle. Ses parents l'ont littéralement vendu pour de l'argent. Elle fait ça pour qu'il n'arrive pas la même chose à sa petite sœur. Elle est donc considérée comme la traînée du District.

Voilà! A la prochaine ! Et n'hésitaient pas, une review fait toujours plaisir !


	6. Une battante et un paria

Bien le bonjour à tous! Qui dit mercredi, dit sorti! Donc voici les deux tributs du district Quatre!

Alors avant tout, merci pour vos review. Je dois bien dire que ma petite Eléonor ne vous a pas laissé insensible. =D Mais moi qui pensais que du coup Chalaf allait en pâtir je dois avouer que je me suis trompé! Enfin bref, je suis content que vous les avez aimés.

Avant tout, je tiens à remercier de nouveau Ljay, Cha93512 et Solène pour me supporter et me corriger!

**Solène:** Effectivement, on peut qualifier l'histoire d'Eléonor de très poétique =D Pour le "sponsorat", attends de savoir comment cela va se dérouler ;-) Et oui, comme WoR l'a fait dans Survivre, à la fin je compte faire un point de vue externe pour raconter ce qui se passe dans la vie des perdants. =)

**Justine**: Merci beaucoup =)

**Welynna:** Content que mes tributs te plaisent =) J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ceux-là =D

Voilà! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Moisson du District Quatre, Arya Parish, 13 ans**

Je balance mes pieds dans le vide regardant les vagues s'écraser avec force sur les parois de la falaise. Comme tous les jours j'y passe une grande partie de la journée, assise sur le rebord. J'essaie de ne pas penser à ma peau qui me démange. Prendre des bains de mer enlève certes la crasse mais au bout d'un moment, ça brûle. J'espère qu'il va pleuvoir rapidement, histoire que je puisse me débarrasser du sel. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux bruns courts.

Mon regard se perd dans l'immensité de l'océan, dans ce bleu reflétant l'orange du soleil couchant. Au loin, je remarque les bateaux de pêche revenir, des mouettes volant dans leurs sillages. Non loin de là, je l'aperçois. Deux à trois fois par semaine il nage jusqu'à une île au large pour y faire je ne sais quoi. A mon avis, ça à un rapport avec son impressionnante musculature Il réussit à parcourir la centaine de mètres qui le sépare du rivage et repart vers chez lui comme si de rien n'était. Il me fait froid dans le dos.

Lorsque le soleil est à moitié avalé par l'océan, je décide de m'en aller. Je me relève et tente tant bien que mal d'étirer mon haut trop court, aussi sale que froissé. Il m'arrive au niveau du nombril. Malheureusement je ne peux rien y faire et je me contente de ce que j'ai. Heureusement, le temps est plutôt clément ici. Mon pantalon, quant à lui, laisse mes chevilles nues.

Je laisse la falaise derrière tandis que je commence à déambuler dans les rues du district. Je ne peux empêcher mon ventre de gargouiller lorsque je sens l'odeur des repas préparés sortant des maisons. La sensation de faim ne me fait plus rien, elle est devenu ma compagne on pourrait dire. La seule chose dont je n'arrive pas à m'habituer est ce « manque ». Je sens mon cœur se serrer à chaque fois que je vois une famille par la fenêtre, qu'un enfant saute dans les bras de ses parents… Moi personne ne m'attend, personne ne se préoccupe de moi.

Je me traîne, lasse. Personne ne fait attention à moi, tous détournent le regard lorsqu'ils me croisent. Comme si ça leur faisait oublier ma présence…

Il commence à pleuvoir, comme le ciel me le faisait penser. Je m'engage dans une ruelle sombre et me déshabille. Je mets mes habits sous une poubelle pour qu'ils ne soient pas trempés et laisse la pluie ruisseler sur mon corps, soulageant ma peau meurtrie par le sel. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement pour moi, il s'agit d'une pluie chaude. Trouvant un carton, je le pose au sol et m'assieds dessus, m'adossant au mur. Je laisse ma tête retomber en arrière et, fermant les yeux, attends que la pluie finisse de tomber. Je ne me rends pas compte tout de suite, mais la pluie n'est pas le seul liquide à couler le long de mes joues.

Une heure plus tard, je suis de nouveau habillée. Au moins, ce qui me sert d'habit est sec. Il fait nuit, la journée des poivrots commence. Connaissant ce district comme ma poche, je m'arrange pour passer par des ruelles non fréquentées. Je marche de longues minutes, m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le district pour arriver devant une sorte d'ancienne falaise ou d'un début de montagne. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment appeler ce mur de pierre.

Je dépasse la boucherie adossée à ce dernier et trouve mon « chez moi » : une brèche qui ouvre sur une petite cavité. Ce n'est pas bien grand mais c'est à moi. Le boucher ne dit rien alors c'est parfait. Mieux, il cache même la brèche avec sa poubelle. Je la déplace et me faufile tant bien que mal dans la cavité. Je ne suis pas bien grande mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à y rentrer. Ça m'inquiète car il va donc bientôt falloir que je me trouve une autre cachette.

Le tour du propriétaire est rapidement fait. Le sol est tapissé de toutes les couvertures que j'ai pu trouver dans les poubelles. J'ai l'agréable surprise d'y trouver un pain chaud. Je soupçonne le boucher, il lui arrive de me laisser des restes. En tout cas, je ne fais pas la bouche fine et en mange la moitié. Même si mes yeux dévorent le reste, je veux le garder pour demain.

Je me couche ensuite, essayant de me tenir chaud puis prend Kaya, ma poupée. La seule chose qui me reste... Je fais l'œuf et la serre contre mon cœur, essayant de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Kaya… Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous est arrivé ? Pourquoi sommes-nous si seules ? Si mes calculs sont bons, demain je vais avoir treize ans… Ça va donc faire près de cinq ans… Cinq ans de solitude, cinq ans que je survis à ma misérable existence…

Au lendemain de mes huit ans, une tempête a éclaté. Une des pires qu'ai connu le district d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. En apprenant ça, ma mère s'est précipitée vers la falaise pour espérer voir le bateau de pêche de mon père. Bien entendu, il a sûrement coulé à cause de l'océan agité. Bien entendu une vague a emporté ma mère… Sans aucune famille, je me suis retrouvée à la rue, expulsée de mon ancien chez moi par des profiteurs. J'ai découvert ce qu'étaient le froid, la faim, la solitude… Mais j'ai fini par trouver cet abri. Pour Kaya et moi. Je la caresse machinalement en murmurant une berceuse. Plus pour moi que pour elle.

Comme tous les soirs, je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil, morte de fatigue.

Comme toutes les nuits, je m'invente une famille.

Comme tous les matins, je me rappelle que je suis seule.

Avant toute chose, je vais à la falaise pour voir le soleil se lever. C'est un des moments de la journée que je préfère. Contrairement à d'habitude, je n'y reste pas longtemps. En effet, puisque je pense que c'est mon anniversaire, je me rends au cimetière avec Kaya et m'arrête devant leur tombe.

« _Nolan et Shary Parish, unis même dans la mort. »_

Je m'assois en tailleur, Kaya entre mes jambes et leurs raconte ce qui m'est arrivé cette année. Je passe un bon moment. Une heure plus tard, je n'ai plus rien à dire.

-Vous me manquez, je murmure finalement.

Alors que j'allais m'en aller, j'entends des pas dernières moi. Des Pacificateurs. Ils ne m'adressent même pas la parole et me saisissent par les bras. Je me débats mais je ne peux rien faire. Mon regard se pose sur ma poupée restée à terre.

-KAYAAA ! je hurle de toutes mes forces.

Malheureusement c'est trop tard. A mesure qu'ils l'entrainent, je la vois disparaître de mon champ de vision. C'est quand je vois où l'on m'amène que je comprends. J'avais complètement oublié la Moisson…

J'arrive sur la place en plein milieu d'un film où je pense reconnaître le président. Ils parlent d'Expiation mais je ne comprends pas vraiment. Ca m'est égal je m'en moque, je veux juste que ça se termine pour aller chercher Kaya. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonnée…

Le film se termine, l'hôte s'avance vers nous. Il est littéralement habillé en clown.

-Et bien, s'exclame-t-il joyeusement, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner !

Il lâche ensuite un rire qui me fait sursauter. Ce type est malade…

-Alors, reprend-t-il tout aussi excité, voici votre mentor, le doyen Gekeberg !

L'homme en question sursaute à l'écoute de son nom. C'est un vieil homme au nombre incalculable de rides. Des lunettes de mouche sont posées sur son nez crochu. Plus haut, il dispose d'un crâne qui doit comporter pas plus de trois cheveux. Dire qu'il s'était endormi debout…

-Bonjour à tous, finit-il par bafouiller. On va bien s'amuser tous ensemble !

Sur ces mots, le vieillard semble replonger dans son sommeil tandis qu'un nouveau rire s'échappe de la gorge de notre hôte

-Ah, ah, ah, quel chenapan ce doyen ! Bien, reprend-il plus sérieusement, honneur aux dames ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Mon nom n'est que deux fois dans cette urne. J'aurais bien eu besoin de tesserae mais n'ayant aucun domicile fixe on a refusé de m'en donner.

-Et la gagnante est… ARYA PAAAAAAAAAAAAARISH !

Et merde. Ma première pensée va pour Kaya… Je suis désolée… Je sors de ma rangée et monte sur la scène sous le regard de tous. Au moins, cette fois ils ne peuvent pas faire semblant de ne pas me voir. L'autre clown me regarde bizarrement, je vois du dégoût dans son regard.

-Et oui, je lui réponds. Tu vas devoir voyager avec une bouseuse. Pas tip top n'est-ce pas ?

A voir sa tête, je l'ai vexé. Il ne demande même pas s'il y a une volontaire. De toute façon je n'en attendais pas. Il se dirige directement vers l'urne des garçons.

-TOROAK SLIM ! crie-t-il sèchement, visiblement toujours vexé.

C'est lui. Le nageur hors pair. Ce mec est tout simplement balèze. Il est vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc moulant qui confirme le fait qu'il n'a aucune graisse superflue. Je suis censé survivre contre ça ? Il doit faire près de deux têtes de plus que moi. Une différence de taille accentuée par le fait qu'il bombe le torse en passant devant moi.

Autant j'inspirais du dégoût à notre clown en chef autant là, Toroak lui inspire de la peur. Un sentiment ompréhensible…

-Et bien ! s'exclame-t-il étonné. Au moins, tu nous rattrapes l'autre peste. Toi, je te vois bien gagner !

-Merci, répond-il sereinement. En même temps vous n'avez pas tort.

Cette fois, Toroak mêle son puissant rire à celui de l'hôte.

-Allez, se reprend l'hôte. Broie lui la main qu'on en parle plus !

Vraiment charmant… Je ne me démonte pas et tends ma main à mon partenaire. Je n'ai pas vécu dans la rue pendant cinq ans pour me laisser démonter par le premier mec venu. Je sais que mon manque de confort ne sera qu'un plus dans l'arène. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il m'attrape la main gentiment. En même temps, il n'a pas besoin de me détruire vu que je ne représente pas vraiment une menace.

On nous emmène ensuite à la mairie où l'on nous sépare. Je me retrouve seule dans un luxueux salon. Rapidement la porte s'ouvre sur un homme en costume-cravate. Je crois que c'est le maire.

-Arya ? demande-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

En même temps, qui veut-il que ce soit… J'acquiesce quand même.

-Tu dois te demander ce que je fais là, continue-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi peu assurée. Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable à entendre mais on doit régler quelques détails. Malheureusement il se trouve que tu es orpheline. Et tu n'as pas d'autre famille…

Je comprends où il veut en venir.

-Avec mes parents, je le coupe sèchement. Si je meurs, je veux être avec mes parents. Je m'en fous d'avoir une cérémonie, je ne vous aime pas de toute façon. Personne ne se préoccupe de moi alors je ne veux pas que vous fassiez les faux-culs.

Le maire ne cherche pas à se disculper. Il est le premier fautif de ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

-Bien, répond-t-il doucement. Ton vœu sera exaucé.

Il parle comme si j'étais déjà morte… Heureusement il part aussitôt. Je m'allonge dans le canapé et ferme les yeux, pensant à ma falaise. Je revois les vagues frapper avec force contre la paroi.

J'y vois les tributs échouant tour à tour à me renverser. Je me vois dans ce mur. Je me vois dans cette armure, dans cette carapace que je me suis construite.

Je me vois remporter mon combat.

* * *

**Moisson du District Quatre, Toroak Slim, 18 ans**

J'arrive enfin à destination, complètement essoufflé. Je sors de l'eau et m'assoit sur le sable, regardant au loin la côte du District Quatre. Environ six-cent mètres doit la séparer de mon île. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant si j'arrive épuisé à chaque fois.

Depuis mes dix ans je mourrais d'envie de venir sur ce petit îlot que je voyais au loin. A mes seize ans j'ai pensé avoir assez de force pour le faire. Je m'étais peut-être surestimé car j'ai failli y passer. Maintenant ça va mieux, je n'ai plus aucune difficulté à venir.

J'enlève mes vêtements trempés et commence à masser mes muscles endoloris. Après quelques minutes, je me relève et commence mes étirements habituels. Au moins, ici les Pacificateurs ne viendront pas m'interrompre. L'île n'est pas très grande mais dispose de ce qu'il me faut.

Je vais prendre l'un des troncs et commence mes exercices de musculation. Je soulève ce poids pendant quelques minutes puis en prends un autre, plus lourd, pour faire la même chose. Après une heure de musculation intense laissant mon corps ruisselant de sueur, je jette mes poids et m'allonge pour profiter du soleil.

Après tout, quitte à être là autant en profiter pour décompresser… Surtout après avoir passé une journée avec cette tanche de Raij : mon abruti de patron qui ne voit que par poisson, poisson, poisson… En même temps, il faut avouer qu'entre lui et devoir vider des poissons pour les expédier au Capitole, je ne sais pas ce que je préfère.

Je soupire. En même temps, je l'ai choisi donc je n'ai pas à me plaindre. A mes quinze ans, j'en ai eu marre de l'école. Du coup je me suis barré et j'ai trouvé un travail au port. Une bêtise quand j'y repense.

Tous les matins, à partir de six heures je vais vider les poissons, enlever les écailles… Enfin bref, je dois faire en sorte que lorsqu'une fois arrivé au Capitole, on ne soupçonne pas que ça vient de la mer. Le pire reste quand même l'odeur… La senteur des entrailles, quel délice… Au début, je ne calcule pas le nombre de fois où j'ai pu vomir. Ça me dégoute toujours autant mais je m'y suis fait. Et au moins, c'est toujours ça de gagné pour la famille.

Ah la famille… Ma chère et tendre mère qui a placé tous ses espoirs en moi. Demain elle sera enfin contente. Vingt-six ans qu'elle attend ce moment, dix-huit ans qu'elle me rabâche la même chose. De le venger, de le faire pour « lui ».

Lorsque je vois les premiers bateaux rentrer de la pêche je décide qu'il est temps de rentrer. Je mets mes vêtements dans le sac étanche que j'avais oublié de reprendre la dernière fois et repart à la nage. Le retour est toujours plus difficile. Peut-être parce que je suis plus fatigué. Donc, contrairement à l'allée, je fais les trois-quarts du trajet en brasse et non en crawl.

Une fois arrivé sur la plage, je me sèche rapidement et m'habille. Mis à part mes cheveux humides, rien ne laisse présager que je viens de l'île. Je traverse rapidement les ruelles qui me séparent de chez moi. Une bâtisse assez classique des quartiers moyens du district. Ni trop petite, ni trop grande. Je claque la porte derrière moi, histoire de faire comprendre que je suis rentré.

Je monte dans ma chambre pose le sac et en profite pour me regarder dans la glace. Comme d'habitude mes courts cheveux Aubrun sont en bataille. Je me coiffe vite fait puis regarde mon visage. Apparemment, je ressemble trait pour trait à mon oncle.

A peine ai-je le temps de descendre à la cuisine que l'on passe à table. Je m'installe. Nous sommes trois mais comme toujours un quatrième couvert est mis. Comme toujours, ma mère, une petite brune, vient mettre la photo sur la place en face de moi. Elle vient ensuite s'asseoir à côté de cette place tandis que mon père las se met à ma droite.

Elle est plus que joyeuse ce soir. Pas étonnant…

Comme tous les soirs mon père soupire. Le seul sujet dont parle ma mère est et reste son défunt frère « assassiné » par le Capitole. Mais il faut avouer que là elle est particulièrement en forme. Veille de Moisson oblige. A peine ai-je finit ma dernière bouchée de poisson qu'elle m'ordonne d'aller me coucher. Ce que je m'empresse de faire avec soulagement.

Ma chambre n'est pas bien grande, juste assez de place pour un lit simple, un bureau accompagné d'une chaise et une armoire. Après m'être mis en caleçon, je m'allonge sur mon lit et regarde la lune à travers la fenêtre.

Une heure plus tard, on frappe à ma porte. Mon père. Il affiche toujours cet air fatigué, las de la vie qui lui est réservé. A à peine quarante ans, il a déjà les cheveux blancs et un dos cassé par son métier de charpentier naval.

Je me redresse aussitôt. C'est la première fois qu'il vient me voir à une heure pareille.

-Toroak, murmure-t-il visiblement ému.

-Papa, je lui réponds.

-Je sais ce que pense ta mère, continue-t-il d'une voix plus sûre. Je l'ai peut-être trop laissé faire.

Il fait une pause. Il cherche ses mots.

-Tu sais… Avec toutes ses histoires sur ton oncle. J'aime ta mère donc je la laisse faire. Mais je me rends compte que c'est malsain. Elle est complètement obnubilée par lui. Elle ne cesse jamais d'y penser. Elle ne sait pas parler d'autre chose !

De ce côté il n'a pas tort. Maman ne parle que de lui. J'en suis même venu par me demander si elle aimait mon père. Et puis, comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui trouver !

-Enfin bref Toroak, reprend-il avec un brin de colère. J'ai fait une bêtise en l'autorisant à faire de toi ce que tu es devenu. L'amour que je lui porte m'a aveuglé. Tu n'as pas grandi en tant qu'enfant. Elle t'a élevé comme une chose. Comme un moyen de vengeance qu'elle allait exhiber !

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Pourtant je sais qu'il veut que je lui réponde.

-Bon sang ! s'emporte-t-il. Mais réfléchit un peu. Tu ne vas quand même pas te sacrifier pour ses conneries quand même ! C'est ta dernière année Toroak ! Ne te porte pas volontaire…

J'esquisse un sourire, un sourire jaune.

-Content de te l'entendre dire papa, je rétorque avec un fond d'ironie. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, tu l'as laissés faire de moi une machine à tuer. Tu savais qu'elle voulait m'y envoyer donc ne fait pas ta midinette. Tu te doutais que ce jour arriverait donc ne vient pas ici histoire d'avoir la conscience tranquille. Si tu t'étais préoccupé de mon bonheur tu m'aurais empêché de quitter l'école pour ce boulot merdique. Mais que tu le dises ou non, ça t'a arrangé que je fasse ça. Non que ça ne me déplaise car ça t'a permis de faire moins d'heures. Maman n'a jamais travaillé, n'a jamais rien fait de sa vie mis à part ressasser les histoires morbides de son frère. Et tu sais quoi papa ? A force, j'en suis venu à aimer ces histoires, à les comprendre, à en assimiler le sens.

Il me regarde intrigué. Tant mieux.

-Ce n'est pas pour elle que je vais faire ça, loin de là. C'est pour lui, pour mon oncle. Parce qu'il est de ma famille et qu'effectivement il mérite réparation. Mais ça ne sera absolument pas pour elle.

Mon père hoche la tête. Il a compris ce que je veux dire. Il ne le cautionne pas mais l'accepte. Il se lève et me prend dans ses bras.

-Je ne viendrais pas demain, finit-il par dire d'une voix tremblotante. Je ne veux pas te voir là-bas.

Cela je peux le comprendre et ne lui en veut absolument pas. Je le regarde ensuite sortir de ma chambre puis m'allonge de nouveau dans mon lit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est qu'il me fait réfléchir le bougre. Du moins, j'essaie de m'en convaincre. La moisson me stresse plus que je ne le pense.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Apparemment j'ai dû m'endormir, cela m'a permis de réfléchir. Mon père a raison. Je suis désolé pour mon oncle mais je ne sacrifierais pas ma vie pour un souvenir... Ça ne servirait à rien.

Je m'habille rapidement, un tee-shirt blanc et un jean. Je range donc l'ensemble mauve que j'aurai du prendre. Pour ne pas que ma mère ne me voit pas, je décide de descendre par la fenêtre.

Pas bien compliqué, j'arrive en bas en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je me rends sur la place centrale. En chemin, je pense aux papiers qu'i mon nom dans l'urne. Sept au total. Tout va bien se passer Toroak. Un grand garçon comme toi n'a peur de rien. En encore moins de cette fichue moisson.

Je me fais enregistré et rejoint la rangée des dix-huit ans pour attendre patiemment que le « show » commence. Avec notre hôte, c'est le seul mot qui convient.

Outa Treu. Un nom à la hauteur du personnage. Ça doit faire quatre ou cinq ans qu'il est notre hôte. Du moins, je ne sais pas si l'on peut vraiment dire que ce clown est un hôte. A ses côtés, aucun de nos mentors. Où est donc Annie Cresta ? A la place se tient un vieux en train de dormir debout. Ça n'est pas bon signe j'ai envie de dire.

La place est bondé**e** et avant même que notre bon Ouda puisse prendre la parole, l'écran situé derrière lui s'allume pour laisser apparaître Snow, l'ennemi de ma mère. Apparemment nous avons du retard sur l'horaire.

Je dois bien avouer que cette Expiation me met dans le flou le plustotal… Tout compte fait heureusement que j'ai renoncé à y participer. Pourtant, mon cœur bat à la chamade.

-Et bien, s'exclame Outa joyeusement, me faisant sursauter. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner !

Le rire sonore qui suit sa phrase me donne envie de le baffer.

-Alors, reprend-t-il tout aussi excité, voici votre mentor, le doyen Gekeberg !

J'avais raison, le vieux est vraiment un mauvais calcul. Autant avec la Cresta, les tributs peuvent espérer des sponsors si elle vend son corps mais avec lui… Faudrait déjà qu'il apprenne à ne pas s'endormir debout !

-Bonjour à tous, finit-il par bafouiller. On va bien s'amuser tous ensemble !

Et le revoilà parti dans son délire du sommeil, provoquant un rire moqueur de notre clown attitré.

-Ah, ah, ah, quel chenapan ce doyen ! Bien, reprend-il plus sérieusement, honneur aux dames ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Le voilà qui approche l'urne des femmes. J'espère quand même que ça ne sera pas une gamine de douze ans. Parce que là, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance.

-Et la gagnante est… ARYA PAAAAAAAAAAAAARISH !

Dommage. Je l'aime bien celle-là. Dans tout le district, je dois bien avouer que c'est la seul**e** qui m'impressionne, que je respecte. Une farouche survivante pour l'arène. Mais vu le regard que lui jette Outa, il semblerait qu'il ne pense pas la même chose.

-Et oui, lui lance-t-elle. Tu vas devoir voyager avec une bouseuse. Pas tip top n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. Elle l'a bien mouché. En tout cas il a l'air vexé. Il s'approche de l'urne des garçons.

-TOROAK SLIM ! crie-t-il sèchement.

Et merde. Bon ben apparemment tu voulais vraiment de moi tonton. Je réprime quelques tremblements et, le cœur battant la chamade, je m'avance bien droit vers la scène, fermant mon visage pour ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion.

Je passe à côté de la petite qui semble impressionnée pour me planter devant Outa que je dépasse d'une bonne tête. Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise.

-Et bien ! s'exclame-t-il étonné. Au moins, tu nous rattrapes l'autre peste. Toi, je te vois bien gagner !

Il faut que je réponde, et bien. Je me calme.

-Merci, je réponds en essayant de paraître le plus serein possible. En même temps, vous n'avez pas tort !

Je me force à joindre mon rire au sien.

-Allez, se reprend l'hôte. Broie-lui la main qu'on en parle plus !

Je regarde la gamine qui me tend la main. Si elle a peur, elle le cache bien car ses yeux ne laissent rien transparaitre. Je n'ai pas envie de lui « broyer » la main. Je lui saisis donc la main normalement. Nous sommes partenaire et j'ai envie de la traiter comme mon égal. Ça lui changera de d'habitude.

On nous sépare ensuite pour nous amener dans deux salles différentes. Les salles des futurs morts j'ai envie de dire. Je ne m'assois pas et attend que ma mère arrive. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne commence pas à déblatérer des tonnes de mot.

Non, elle me serre dans ses bras, geste affectueux très rare chez elle, puis plonge son regard dans mes yeux verts.

-Gagne, m'ordonne-t-elle d'un ton dur. Gagne et venge-le. Sort vainqueur et lave sa mémoire.

J'acquiesce de la tête.

-Je le ferai, je murmure. Pour Seneca.


	7. Un incompris et une princesse

Bonjour à tous!

Alors tout d'abord, encore merci pour vos reviews! Content que Toroak vous ait étonnés!

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre avec deux nouveaux tributs assez spéciaux à prendre au second degré, voire au troisième ! Il s'agit d'une petite dédicace à deux personnes qui sauront se reconnaître parfaitement. On leur avait promis une surprise, la voici ! Ces personnages sont issus de membre du groupe créé par LJay Odair et WoR et nous ont tellement fait rire que je me vois obligé de vous en faire part!

Encore un merci à Ljay Odair, Cha93512 et la magnifique Solène ;-)

En parlant de Ljay Odair, je vous conseille le site qu'elle a crée à l'aide de WoR. Si vous voulez écrire une fiction ou que vous en écrivez une, allez-y, vous ne le regretterez pas! Même si le site est surtout pour le fandom Hunger Games, les conseils peuvent être valables pour tous!

(Bon ok, ça fait marchand de tapis mais c'est pas grave!)

Le lien du site est disponible sur mon profil !

Enfin, une petite réponse aux reviews des guests:

**Solène**: Oui, tu es la meilleure des bêtas ! Je te remercie encore pour ton aide indéfectible =) Pour Toroak, quelque chose me dit que tu vas devoir attendre les interviews pour comprendre ! *cœur sur toi car ça me fait autant plaisir que toi*

**Guest (sans nom)**: Merci pour ta review! J'espère continuer à te surprendre et maintenir ton intérêt !

Voilà, voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Moisson du District Cinq, Malco Zbaba, 17 ans**

-Baiseur de poule ! Baiseur de poule !

Je ne fais plus attention à ces moqueries. Ça fait maintenant deux mois que durant toutes les récréations j'ai droit à ce gentil sobriquet. Alors comme d'habitude, je leur fait la réaction la plus mature qui soit : je tends mon bras, ferme mon poing et lève mon majeur.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! je crie avec cet abominable accent.

Comme toujours, on se moque de mon accent. Portoricain disent mes parents. C'est pour ça que j'ai la peau plus mate que mes camarades. Et aussi que je suis très poilu… Ça je m'en serais bien passé. On ne voit même plus mes jambes tellement j'en ai. Au moins, ça tient chaud !

Heureusement la sonnerie vient mettre un terme à mon calvaire. Je retourne en cours. Deux heures d'études appliquées sur l'énergie utilisée par les Hovercrafts. Comme d'habitude on m'a exilé au dernier rang sans personne à moins de deux mètres de moi. Au moins, je suis pas emmerdé… Comme j'y comprends rien et que ça m'ennuie, je commence à dessiner. Une belle petite poule d'abord. Avec une robe noire et un léger dégradé de bleu vers les pattes. Voilà, très sexy. Je passe ensuite à ma chèvre. Oh, Rosita… Que tu es magnifique… Je ne pourrais jamais représenter ta beauté comme il se doit. Tes longs poiles d'une couleur blanc crémeux, tes yeux marrons à tomber par terre et ce petit bouc qui te va si bien ! Et tes cornes… Que dire de ces petites cornes qui font ta beauté… Rien qu'à en parler j'en suis tout émoustillé !

-Malco ?

Je sursaute et cache rapidement mes dessins. Le prof me regarde bizarrement. Il a visiblement eule temps de les voir.

-Oui monsieur ? je réponds innocemment.

Il me regarde en soupirant. Lui non plus n'aime pas mon accent portugais qui me fait plus dire « missieur » que « monsieur ». De toute façon, je m'en fous, lui aussi je l'emmerde !

-Pouvez-vous me dire quelle est la quantité d'énergie qu'il faut déployer pour faire descendre la porte d'un Hovercraft A134 ? m'interroge-t-il d'un air narquois.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi.

-Alors là, je rétorque du tac au tac, j'en ai strictement aucune idée. Et pour être tout à fait franc, je veux même ne pas savoir la réponse ! Je m'en tape complètement !

C'est vrai quoi, je préférerais être avec Rosita… En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air d'aimer ma réponse. Et ce n'est pas le rire de mes camarades qui l'apaise.

-SORTEZ ! hurle-t-il rouge de colère. Et que je ne vous revoie plus ici de l'année ! Espèce de malade !

Bon le « Sortez » je veux bien car je l'ai mérité, mais le « Espèce de malade » alors là non ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties !

-Espèce de malade ? je répète agacé. Mais c'est vous le malade ! C'est pas une matière que vous enseignez, c'est de la torture !

Là, je crois qu'il peut pas être plus rouge. Mais vu sa main qui se ferme et qui se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, je comprends que j'ai peut-être mal joué. J'en suis même convaincu lorsque je me retrouve affalé au sol, une sacrée douleur au niveau de la mâchoire. Il s'empare ensuite du dessin de Rosita et le déchire.

Alors là… Il a osé faire ça à MA Rosita.

-Espèce de malade, siffle-t-il.

Là je rage. Faut vraiment pas le chercher le Malco ! Et surtout pas toucher à Rosita ! Je me relève et d'un seul mouvement attrape ma trousse pour lui jeter au visage. Bon ok, ça fait pas vraiment mal, mais le coup de poing dans les roubignolles je pense qu'il va s'en souvenir longtemps.

Et c'est aussi comme ça que j'atterris dans le bureau du psychologue. Un vieux chauve mais qui ose porter la moustache. Certes Malco il en a une petite aussi mais sur lui ça fait classe ! Alors que lui… Si l'on rajoute ses lunettes de mouche ça fait… ça fait… Non en fait, y a pas de mots pour décrire ça.

-Alors, bonjour Malco, commence-t-il gentiment.

-Bonjour, je réponds en restant sur mes gardes.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

Non, non crétin. Tu m'en poses de ces questions toi… Tu dois pas en avoir des masses de diplômes.

-Je me doute que ça a à voir avec le petit dérangement en classe, je rétorque un tantinet agacé.

-Un petit dérangement ? rigole-t-il. Je te signale quand même que tu as mordu ton professeur jusqu'au sang !

Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail. Bon en même temps, il n'avait qu'à pas approcher sa main si près de moi ! Il aurait dû en rester au coup que je lui ai donné.

-Bah, des broutilles quoi. Et puis, c'est lui qui a cherché ! Il n'avait qu'à pas déchirerle dessin de Rosita !

Et le voilà qui se redresse.

-Ah, m'interrompt-il visiblement intéressé. Nous en venons au fait principal. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur cette Rosita… C'est votre copine ?

Il en pose des questions lui ! Bien évidemment. Crétin va.

-Ben si baiser avec elle veut dire que c'est ma copine alors pour sûr !

Là, je l'ai bien eu car il sursaute. Vu sa tête je pencherais soit pour de l'horreur, soit pour de la curiosité malsaine.

-Bien, reprend-il calmement, du moins essaye-t-il. Mais si j'ai compris, Rosita est une chèvre ?

Alléluia. Qu'on lui apporte des cadeaux et du vin, il est devin !

-Non, sans blague ? je rétorque amusé. Je me disais aussi… Les cornes faisaient vraiment chèvre.

Ah, cette fois, je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est du dégoût !

-Mais… Mais, bégaye le psychologue. Mais c'est un animal !

Alors là on touche le fond au niveau des découvertes… Bientôt il va me dire que je m'appelle Malco.

-J'en ai bien l'impression.

Il me regarde, plus que surpris.

-Attendez attendez. Vous me faites marcher là ? N'est-ce pas ?

Ah visiblement non puisque tu es assis crétin.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? je réponds sèchement.

Là, il blanchit.

-Mais c'est un animal ! s'emporte-t-il.

C'est sûr que par rapport à tout à l'heure ça n'a toujours pas changé.

-Et alors ? je rétorque du tac au tac.

-Mais c'est un animal ! explose-t-il furieux. Les animaux, ça se mange, on ne fricote pas avec ! Ça n'a pas de cerveau, pas d'intelligence et surtout, pas de sentiments!

De toute façon, je peux lui dire ce que je veux, ça ne change rien à ce qu'il pense.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça…

Et ça y est, il fait comme les autres. Mais au moins il a un peu plus raison. Je suis plus d'accord avec le « Baiseur de chèvre » que le « Baiseur de poule ». Je ne lui réponds pas et quitte le bureau, le laissant s'énerver tout seul. Il ne peut rien comprendre de toute façon… J'y suis pour rien si les femmes ne m'attirent pas. Pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Mais bon, j'y prend pas tant de plaisir que ça… Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant ! Ça arrête pas de piailler, ça arrête pas de quémander… Au moins ma Rosita elle sait m'écouter ! Et elle ne me coupe jamais.

Je traverse le lycée sous les huées de mon petit sobriquet puis les rues le séparant de chez moi, sous le regard dégoûté des gens. Bon, il faut avouer que j'avais pas été malin ce jour-là. D'habitude, je m'arrangeais pour faire ma petite affaire avec Rosita la nuit ou quand j'étais sûr que personne ne nous verrait. Mais bon, un jour, y a deux mois, mon désir fut plus grand que tout. Et puis la voisine est rentrée pile à ce moment-là, donc forcément elle a pas trop apprécié la vision. Pourtant c'est pas comme si j'étais mal foutu… Enfin bref, deux jours après, tout le district le savait. Tous refusent mon amour avec ma Rosita. A commencer par mes parents.

J'arrive enfin chez moi. Ma mère, Caletta, est en train de faire la cuisine. Elle me jette un vague bonjour. Elle a honte de moi. Honte d'avoir un fils « contre-nature ». Mon père n'est pas encore rentré. Lui au moins il ne me juge pas. Je le soupçonne d'avoir le même « vice » que moi. Je monte dans ma chambre. Comme d'habitude, ma mère a jeté mes magnifiques dessins de Rosita et de mes petites poules. Comme tous les soirs, j'accroche donc ceux que j'ai dessinés la journée. C'est dommage car le plus beau était quand même celui que le prof a déchiré.

Mon père rentre du travail environ une heure après le coucher de soleil. Il est épuisé. On passe à table aussitôt et mangeons notre ragoût en silence. Mon père trop fatigué pour parler, ma mère trop en colère et moi, la flemme.

Une fois fini, je monte dans ma chambre et attends patiemment une heure. Une fois que je n'entends plus de bruit, je descends dans le jardin. Rosita est accrochée à un piquet. Je m'asseois près d'elle et caresse sa longue robe blanc crème.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es belle, je soupire, admiratif.

Ca y est, j'ai envie de me la taper. Et même si elle continue à brouter l'herbe sans me prêter attention, je sais qu'elle en meurt d'envie aussi. Je me relève et commence à défaire ma ceinture**. **Je sursaute en entendant la voix de ma mère.

-Je te jure que si tu ne ranges pas ton outil tu vas m'entendre, hurle-t-elle visiblement très très énervée. Je te promet que demain elle passe à la casserole ! Et pas dans le sens où tu l'entends !

Et merde. Je remonte dans ma chambre frustré et finit donc ma petite affaire à l'aide de ma main. Au moment de l'extase, je fais exprès de pousser un long gémissement de plaisir. J'espère que tu as entendu maman !

C'est que ça m'a fatigué dis donc. Je me fous à poil et m'endors illico.

Je me réveille avec le chant du coq. De mon Roberto. Bon, lui,c'est plus comme un frère on va dire. De temps en temps je lui pique quelques-unes de ses compagnes. Mais bon, c'est rare hein ! Je me lève et m'habille. Un pantalon rapiécé marron, une chemise de la même couleur que la robe de ma Rosita et une veste sans manche du même marron que mon pantalon.

Je me dépêche de partir pour la Moisson. Je suis plus qu'excité ! Ce soir aura lieu la fête pour honorer ceux qui n'ont pas été tirés. Par conséquent, personne ne sera entre ma Rosita et moi !

Aïe ! C'est qu'il m'a fait mal l'abruti ! Il n'était pas obligé de forcer autant pour prendre une goutte de sang. Maintenant, c'est des litres qui se déversent de mon doigt ! Ouais bon, peut-être pas des litres mais pas loin ! Ronchonnant, je me rends dans la section des dix-sept ans.

-Baiseur de poule ! Baiseur de poule !

De chèvre putain ! Ça fait au moins un mois que j'ai pas touché une poule ! Et c'était seulement pour rendre jalouse Rosita qui me faisait la gueule. Enfin bref, je les laisse dire et vais m'appuyer contre la barrière en attendant que notre hôtesse apparaisse.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est à mon goût ! Vêtue d'un mini short et d'un haut sans manches tout rose, elle arbore des oreilles de chat, une queue de chat et même son visage ressemble à celui d'un chat ! Elle s'est fait greffer des moustaches aussi roses que le reste, deux canines aussi pointues que des lames aiguisées et des yeux félins. En y regardant de plus près, il me semble qu'elle porte des gants imitant les pattes de chat. J'en suis tout émoustillé ! Elle s'appelle Nialya Caroni si j'ai bien compris. Elle est nouvelle ici.

Je n'écoute même pas le film, trop occupé à la détailler. Ses moustaches bougent vraiment ! Mais… Ses oreilles aussi ! Ce ne sont même pas des fausses… Oh là là, le Malco il se sent plus là ! Il a hâte d'être avec Rosita pour calmer ses ardeurs !

Ah tiens, mon fantasme tire au sort le nom du tribut féminin. En le lisant elle a l'air dubitatif.

-Vivi de la Coquillette ? demande-t-elle d'un air surpris.

Oh oh, pas de chance. Une vrai peste celle-là. Je crois que tout le monde la connaît dans le district. Elle pète plus haut que son cul ! Et Dieu sait à quel point il est bas ! Et la voilà qui fait un scandale… Ah si j'étais dans l'arène je me ferai un malin plaisir de l'assassiner !

Enfin bref, après d'interminables minutes, la voilà qui monte sur scène. Et elle a le culot d'exiger, en hurlant,que quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour elle. Dire qu'elle se croit jolie… Entre ses long cheveux bruns aussi sales que mal coiffés, ses énormes seins qui pendouillent, contrastant avec sa petite taille et son énorme fessier, il y a de quoi pleurer ! Mais c'est qu'elle ne se calme pas en plus ! Le mentor est obligé de venir lui mettre un morceau de scotch sur la bouche pour qu'elle arrête son caprice.

-Bien, reprend l'hôtesse visiblement soulagée. Place à nos petits chatons maintenant.

Elle tend sa petite patte vers l'urne des garçons.

-Malco Zbaba ! déclare-t-elle d'une voix plus sûre.

Oh putain, je vais pouvoir me la taper. Non attends Malco, tu viens d'être tiré au sort pour participer aux Hunger Games ! Et toi tu penses qu'à te taper l'hôtesse ! Non mais t'es crétin ou quoi. Tu vas M-O-U-R-I-R. Oh, après tout rien à foutre, du moment que je peux me la faire…

J'avance tout sourire jusqu'à la scène. Elle est encore plus canon vu de près. Ses lèvres fines laissant entrevoir ses petites canines… J'avais pas remarqué mais elle s'est fait tatouer de fines bandes noires un peu partout sur le corps. J'ai bien envie de découvrir s'il y en a vraiment partout… Attends ,attends ! Calme-toi Malco…

Une fois que j'arrête de penser à cette divine créature, j'entends que le public applaudit ma nomination, quelques-uns allant même jusqu'à hurler mon surnom. C'est donc tout naturellement que je leur tire la langue en leur montrant mon majeur. Je regarde ensuite ma partenaire.

Quel duo… Entre une pimbêche et un baiseur de poule, le district est servi…

* * *

**Moisson du District Cinq, Vivi de la Coquillette, 15 ans**

-VIVI !

Elle peut toujours crier. Si je ne suis pas descendue les quinze premières fois, ce n'est pas pour descendre à la seizième ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait partie de la classe la plus pauvre du district qu'on ne doit pas prendre de soi ! Je reste donc devant mon miroir à la propreté plus que douteuse à tenter de me brosser les cheveux.

-Je suis la plus belle, je chantonne à tue-tête. Je suis une princeeeeeesse, la princesse de la Coquilleeeeeeette !

Quand on est pauvre, on a pas vraiment de nom donc j'en ai choisi un S-U-P-E-R classe : Vivi de la Coquillette Ça fait tellement tendance. Voilà, j'ai fini ! Bon d'accord, certains disent que j'ai l'air d'une folle avec mes cheveux secs qui partent un peu dans tous les sens. Mais ce sont tous des jaloux ! Je suis juste ravissante ! Je suis la future égérie du Capitole et tous me baiseront les pieds en signe de soumission !

Je continue à m'admirer dans le miroir. Sans George, mon soutien-gorge qui n'est plus mien à cause d'une garce qui me l'a volé, mes seins, aussi gros que superbes, tombent somptueusement sur mon ventre. Bon ok, j'avoue que là, ce n'est pas le plus beau. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ma faute si mes parents sont des bons à rien qui ne sont pas capable de me nourrir correctement.

Après un énième appel, je décide de descendre pour rejoindre ma mère dans la salle principale de notre taudis**. **Une pauvre femme qui ne connaît rien à la mode. Elle attache ses cheveux en un chignon juste atroce ! Et que dire de ses habits rapiécés d'un gris morne. Heureusement pour moi, elle m'achète des vêtements à peu près corrects ! Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai un petit haut rouge vif qui laisse apparaître la forme de mes tétons et une jupe jaune d'œuf ! Ça me va à R-A-V-I-R. Ma mère me regarde bizarrement et soupire.

-Tu pues, finit-elle par lâcher, désespérée.

Je roule des yeux. Je ne pue pas tant que ça. C'est juste que l'eau froide n'est pas bonne pour ma peau ! Ca va l'abîmer !

-Tu exagères toujours, je rétorque en soupirant.

-Va dire ça à tes plaques de saleté ! Et aux morpions que t'as chopé !

Ce ne sont pas vraiment des plaques de saleté… C'est juste pour faire genre, le noir est trop tendance !Et c'est bas de s'attaquer aux morpions… Je les aimais bien moi ! J'en avais même surnommé trois Bobby, John et Martha ! Mais malheureusement, ils sont morts quand je me suis épilée intégralement. Pas ma faute si c'est la mode au Capitole !

-Et toi, je balance vexée, va dire ça à ta vie misérable et tes goûts de chiotte ! Heureusement que j'ai plus d'esthétique que toi !

Non mais oh. Je suis Vivi de la coquillette ! On ne me parle pas comme ça. Je fais ce que je veux, si je veux et quand je veux ! On m'obéit et c'est tout.

Le visage de ma mère s'assombrit. Je l'ai touchée. Tant mieux. Elle sert en silence le petit-déjeuner. Une tranche de pain rassie pour elle, un œuf et une tranche de bœuf séché pour moi. Je regarde l'assiette, hors de moi.

-Non mais oh ! je hurle presque. C'est quoi ça ?! Elle est où ma salade ! Et mon verre de lait !

-Je… commence-t-elle à bafouiller, ce qui a le don de m'énerver. Je n'ai pas pu… C'était…

Je ne la laisse pas finir, rien ne peut excuser ça !

-Comment ça tu n'as pas pu ! je m'énerve. Tu sais parfaitement bien qu'il me faut du lait ! Je vais manquer de calcium sinon ! Et sans salade, comment veux-tu que je mange cette semelle que tu oses appeler viande ! Alors là, trop c'est trop !

Elle m'a coupé l'appétit… Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une famille pareille ! Je me lève de table sans un regard vers cette conne qui se met à chialer. Rien ne pourra gâcher complètement ma journée ! Après tout, c'est le dernier jour de classe avant les Hunger Games.

Je bénis cette institution, je l'attends avec impatience ! Voir ces gamins mourir pour mon bon plaisir est juste trop sublime. Et c'est tellement drôle ! Quand je repense à l'année dernière…

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en pleine rue. Y en a un au début, il s'était pissé dessus tellement il avait peur ! Le comble est que ça avait créé un court-circuit avec la plaque qui a explosé. Il y en avait P-A-R-T-O-U-T ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rire ce jour-là.

J'arrive enfin à l'école. Enfin, si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça. C'est tellement moche que même le pire crasseux du district Douze ne voudrait pas y venir ! C'est juste une grange aménagée en école pour les plus pauvres du district en fait… Quelle honte quand même ! Moi, Vivi de la Coquillette, qui doit côtoyer des gens de si bas rang ! La moitié n'est constituée que d'abrutis finis qui ne font que rire bêtement toute la journée. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont moches !

Je suis bien plus belle que n'importe quelle fille de Panem, ce n'est donc pas pour me laisser toucher par le premier péquenaud venu ! Je n'accepte que l'excellence ! Rares sont les hommes du district qui ont pu goûter à mon magnifique corps et admirer mes nombreux talents. Ah là là, j'ai tellement hâte d'être reconnue à ma juste valeur !

Mais pour l'instant je dois me coltiner le vieux Gregry. Un professeur d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux d'un blanc intense ce qui contrastent avec ses yeux bleus. Bon il faut avouer qu'il est plutôt sympa mais ses cours sont chiants. Ça ne me servira à rien plus tard.

Je passe donc la journée à m'ennuyer profondément, passant pas mal de temps à jouer avec mes tétons à travers mon haut. C'est amusant. Une fois le cours fini, je déambule dans les rues avoisinantes.

-Je suis la plus beeeelle, je chante à tue-tête. Je suis Vivi, la princesse de la Coquilleeeeeette ! Je suis la plus beeeeeelle ! Vivi de la Coquilleeeeeette ! Je suis la plus…

Je continue à chanter ainsi de longues minutes, m'amusant des regards noirs qu'on me lance. Tous des jaloux !

Je vois apparaître deux canons de la partie haute du district, deux grands bruns aux yeux verts. Des jumeaux. Hmm… Je me rappelle d'eux deux, des bons coups. Ils s'approchent de moi.

-Hé ! La poui… m'alpague l'un des deux. Euh… Princesse Vivi je voulais dire !

Il allait dire pouilleuse non ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Il est là pour la princesse Vivi de la Coquillette. Pour la plus belle !

-Salut ! je leur réponds en sautillant. Vous venez pour moi n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de mes talents !

Celui qui m'avait parlé se gratte la nuque, visiblement gêné. L'autre prend la parole.

-Tout à fait, s'exclame-t-il. On avait envie de passer voir la plus belle du district.

Oh, il sait y faire lui ! Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps mais je m'en fous, ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas prise ! Je les laisse m'entraîner dans une ruelle sombre où je les laisse faire leurs petites affaires avec plaisir.

Je finis finalement par rentrer chez moi environ une heure après que le soleil se soit couché. Je vais dans ma chambre sans adresser un seul mot à ma mère. Manquerait plus que ça ! J'ai même l'intention de l'énerver un peu.

-Je suis la plus beeeeeeelle, je crie aussi fort que je peux. Vivi de la Coquilleeeeeette ! Je suis la plus beeeeeeeeelle, Vivi de la Coquilleeeeeeette !

Bon, ce n'est pas que je veux spécialement arrêter mais là j'ai trop soif. Je vais donc m'hydrater et me coucher. De toute façon, il n'y rien d'autre à faire puisqu'ici on ne mange pas le soir et que l'électricité est coupée dès la fin des cours dans notre partie du district.

Je dors d'une traite, rêvant de ma vie future au Capitole. De ma vie de princesse.

Je me réveille à l'aube de cette Moisson. Je suis excitée car il s'agit d'une Expiation ! Mais aussi car on aura un nouvel hôte ! Je voudrais tellement que ce soit moi. Je remets mes habits de hier faute d'en avoir d'autres propres. Va falloir que j'en touche deux mots à mon incapable de mère soit dit en passant. En parlant de ça… Je m'approche de la fenêtre et l'ouvre.

-Réveillez-vous ! je hurle. C'est votre princesse qui vous l'ordonne ! Parce que je suis la plus beeeeeeeeeelle, Vivi de la Coquilleeeeeeeeeeeette !

Après deux ou trois minutes de chanson, je referme ma fenêtre, satisfaite de moi. Après tout, faut bien que ces feignasses aillent travailler ! Ah, oups, c'est vrai qu'ils ne travaillent pas le jour de la Moisson. Bon ben tant pis, faut pas leur faire perdre le rythme on va dire.

Je rejoins le salon-cuisine pour y trouver mon petit-déjeuner. Ah ! Cette fois elle a pensé au lait et à la salade ! Mieux, c'est une vraie pièce de bœuf qui trône dans mon assiette et pas une vieille semelle. Je me jette dessus tandis que ma mère s'assoit en face de moi, regardant mon plat avec envie. Elle n'a qu'à travailler plus si elle en veut !

-C'était bon ? me demande-t-elle en souriant au moment où je mange la dernière bouchée.

-Oui, je réponds malgré mon envie de la baffer. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas juste pour t'excuser pour hier ! Y a intérêt à que j'en trouve tous les matins.

Je la vois soupirer et essayer de dire quelque chose mais je l'en empêche. La Moisson commence bientôt et je ne veux rien rater. C'est le meilleur moment de l'année et je ne vais pas le laisser gâché par une chieuse.

-Bon, j'y vais. On se voit au banquet ce soir.

Je sors et claque la porte derrière moi, histoire de me faire entendre. Sur la route de la place centrale, je ne peux que voir le regard haineux des gens que j'ai réveillé. Forcément, je ne peux pas me retenir.

-Je suis la plus beeeeeeeelle, je chante en souriant de toutes mes dents. Je suis la plus beeeeeeelle ! Vivi de la Coquilleeeeeeeette!

Malheureusement, je ne chante pas longtemps, un fou rire me prenant rapidement. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive à destination. Je vais faire la queue pour l'enregistrement.

Je vois mes deux jumeaux de dos. Alors que je vais pour leur parler, je suis stoppée par leur discussion.

-…Non mais sérieusement, rigole celui de droite, Kyle il me semble. Tu as vu sa tronche ? C'est une pouilleuse oui ! Pas une « princesse » !

Son frère, Tyle éclate de rire.

-C'est ça, rajoute-t-il. Bon y a pire quand même mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est crade !

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Kyle de s'esclaffer.

-Certes, laisse échapper le goujat entre deux rires. Mais faut reconnaître qu'elle pompe bien !

-Pour sûr, rétorque son frère. C'est sûr que de ce côté-là, on ne peut pas lui reprocher de ne pas savoir utiliser son cul ! Et puis hein, faute de vraie « princesse », on fait avec ce qu'on a !

Oh putain. Ils se foutent de ma gueule là… Ils sont jaloux à ce point ?! Je m'approche de Kyle et lui tapote l'épaule. Il se retourne vers moi, surpris. Je lui donne un magistral coup de poing au visage. Je touche l'arcade qui éclate en sang. Je ne laisse pas le temps à son frère de réagir et lui attrape ses bijoux de famille que je ne trouve plus si fabuleux. Il me regarde les yeux ronds.

-S'il… S'il te plaît, bégaye-t-il. N'appuie pas.

Je le regarde, resserrant un peu ma prise ce qui lui arrache un petit cri de douleur.

-Et pourquoi ? Je lui réponds, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Je le vois déglutir.

-Parce que… finit-il par dire en cherchant judicieusement ses mots. C'est qu'il tient à ses bijoux le bougre. Parce que tu es la princesse Vivi ! La plus belle !

J'acquiesce de la tête.

-Et ben voilà, je m'exclame. Tu vois que ce n'était pas compliqué !

Je le vois soupirer de soulagement tandis que je fais semblant de lâcher prise. Voyons, je ne suis pas comme ça… J'envoie mon genou droit sur cette zone si sensible. Là, il hurle littéralement de douleur.

Ne le regardant pas s'écrouler, je pars me faire enregistrer. Lorsque le Pacificateur me pique, j'explose.

- Non mais ça va pas ! je hurle hors de moi. Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! Vous m'avez fait mal,abruti !

Je reprends mon doigt ensanglanté et pars rejoindre ma section, celle des quinze ans. Je regarde la scène. Des hommes sont en train de régler les derniers détails, balayant la scène, cadrant les caméras…

Au milieu se trouve un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Plutôt grand, il a coiffé ses cheveux blonds vers l'arrière, donnant un effet « je me suis mouché dans la main puis l'ai passée dans mes cheveux ». Je ne peux pas trop le détailler plus longtemps car il se retourne. Une chose est sûre, je n'ai jamais vu ce mentor.

Le nouvel hôte, ou plutôt hôtesse arrive. J'espère que c'est une farce car elle est ridicule. Alors déjà, elle est vulgaire ! Non mais oh, depuis quand on est aussi peu vêtu ! A peine un haut et une jupe qui couvre l'essentiel… Et puis, c'est qu'elle n'est pas moche la garce, elle risque de me faire de l'ombre ! Mais quand même, aller jusqu'à se faire transformer en chat…

Alors que la foule se tait, la plaisanterie qui sert d'hôtesse se triture les doigts, visiblement plus que stressée.

-Bonjour à tous, balbutie-t-elle difficilement. Alors comme vous voyez, je suis votre nouvelle hôtesse, Nialya Caroni.

Une salve d'applaudissement fête son arrivée. Moi je n'applaudis pas.

-Bon, continue-t-elle d'une voix plus sûre, comme il s'agit d'une année spéciale, le président a voulu vous adresser quelques mots.

Je porte mon regard vers l'écran géant ou apparait le président Snow. Lui aussi il ne pourra plus se passer de moi un jour ! Oh, voilà Peeta qui apparait à l'écran. Toujours aussi sexy lui ! La vidéo se termine. Le fait que je ne connaissais pas le mentor est donc normal.

-Alors, reprend l'hôtesse en souriant. Pour cette année, voici notre mentor, Vagra Trig !

Lui par contre je l'applaudis! Il s'avance et incline légèrement la tête. Pour nous dire bonjour je suppose. Bon par contre, son sourire narquois, ne me plaît pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il a l'air d'être un véritable sadique.

-Et si nous en revenions au sujet principal ? D'abord commençons par les dames. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Elle s'avance vers l'urne, la main légèrement tremblante. Elle tire un bout de papier. Je la vois bloquer dessus.

-Euh… Vivi de la Coquillette? demande-t-elle intriguée.

Ah ! Je le savais ! Ce n'était qu'une farce ! J'ai bien eu peur ! En fait, c'est moi l'hôtesse ! Le Capitole à enfin compris que…

-JE SUIS LA PLUS BEEEEEEEEELLE, je hurle, VIVI DE LA COQUILLEEEEEETTE ! Je suis la nouvelle hôteeeeeeeeesse !

Nialya et accessoirement tout le public me regardent surpris. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore là-haut, à ma place ?

-Vivi de la Coquillette ? réitère-t-elle en me fixant. Veuillez monter sur scène.

Je vois des Pacificateurs arriver vers moi. Ah non non non **, **je ne suis quand même pas…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Ne me touchez pas !

Bien évidemment les Pacificateurs ne m'écoutent pas et me prennent par les bras.

-Non, je crie désespérément. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je suis la plus beeeeeeeeeeelle ! Je suis Vivi de la Coquilleeeeeeeeeeeette ! Lâchez-moi !

Je ne compte pas leur rendre la vie facile. Je donne des coups, je mords et je griffe autant que je peux tout en continuant à hurler. Arrivés sur la scène, ils me jettent aux pieds de l'hôtesse qui fait un mouvement de recul. Je me relève et me retourne vers le public.

-Que quelqu'un se porte volontaire ! j'ordonne sèchement. Je suis la plus belle de ce district !

Tous me regardent en souriant ou baissent la tête. Je commence à taper du pied.L'hôtesse veut prendre la parole mais je l'en empêche.

-OH, je hurle à m'en faire dérailler la voix. Vous m'avez entendue bande d'abruties! Qu'une bouseuse se porte volontaire ! Je vous signale que je suis la plus belle ! Je suis la princesse Vivi de la Coquillette ! VOUS DEVEZ M'OBEIR !

Toujours aucun signe de volontariat. Alors que j'allais pousser une autre gueulante, le mentor s'approche de moi et me colle un morceau de scotch sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de parler. Alors là ! J'en suis sidérée ! Il a osé faire ça ! A MOI ! A moi la plus belle ! A moi Vivi de la Coquillette ! Je vais pour me l'enlever mais Vagra m'en empêche en attrapant mon poignet. Il approche son visage contre mon oreille.

-Je te jure, murmure-t-il d'une voix suave. Je te jure que si tu ne fermes pas ta grande gueule immédiatement je ferais en sorte que tu ne sortes plus un mot.

Je blêmis. Il n'oserait quand même pas... Bon juste au cas où je vais me taire. Quand je regarde de nouveau l'hôtesse, elle est rejointe par mon « partenaire ». Le baiseur de poule… Pourquoi il faut que je tombe sur lui ? Il est littéralement en train de baver sur notre hôtesse. Cette dernière nous demande de nous serrer la main.

Je m'approche de ce Malco pour lui serrer la main quand je sens mes vêtements, humides.

Et merde… Je me suis fait dessus…

* * *

Eve et Zod'a et MonsterMaster, on vous aime quand même !


	8. Un optimiste et une damnée

Bonjour à tous!

Alors, tout d'abord, désolé pour ce petit retard. Bon, par où commencer ? Par la mauvaise nouvelle. Cette histoire ne m'inspire plus du tout donc j'ai décidé d'arrêter ici... La bonne nouvelle? C'est une blaaaaaaaague! Ah ah ah... Comment ça elle n'est pas drôle! Fallait bien que je marque le coup, après tout, nous voici à la moitié des Moissons =)

Sinon, merci pour vos review =) Et une pensée particulière à LJay et Cha, elles comprendront pourquoi.

Et, merci encore à toi ô merveilleuse bêta Solène!

Réponse à vos review:

**Junette dit Jun-Fuu**: Maintenant, je parie que tu ne regarderas plus ton Rosito de la même façon =D Et tu as de la chance, Malco n'aime pas les lapins!

Voilà, voilà! =) Bonne lecture!

PS: Après plusieurs Update, j'ai normalement réussi à faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de mot collé...

* * *

**Moisson du district Six, Iz Tyrkell, 14 ans**

Sincèrement, je crois que j'ai tout pour être heureux : une famille aimante, qui se serre les coudes, deux sœurs certes agaçantes quand elles me déguisent en femme mais qui m'aident de tous leur possible, de bons résultats scolaires… Il faut dire aussi qu'être le dernier de la famille a ses avantages. Mais bon, comment être heureux lorsque l'on vit dans un district ? Comment être heureux lorsqu'on sait que chaque année on risque sa vie pour le bon plaisir du Capitole ? Certes ce stress ne dure que six ans mais après, est-on heureux ? Passer une vie de misère à essayer de gagner assez d'argent pour manger,et prier chaque année pour que nos enfants ne se fassent pas tirer au sort. La vie craint ici.

Dans deux heures c'est la Moisson. Dans deux heures, je devrai encore supporter la peur de mes parents. Kayli et Yumi, mes deux sœurs jumelles, ont vingt ans, elles ne craignent donc plus rien. Mais moi…

En parlant du loup, voici qu'elles arrivent tout sourire dans ma chambre.

-Iz ! s'exclame Kayli.

-Iz ! reprend Yumi.

Qu'elles sont agaçantes quand elles répètent les mêmes choses. Après une sorte de grognement en guise de bonjour, je hausse un sourcil en guise d'interrogation.

-Papa veut te parler, continue Yumi.

-Oui, il veut te parler, répète bêtement Kayli.

Je me lève du lit et rejoint mon père se trouvant dans la cuisine, non sans avoir échappé aux bisous de mes sœurs. Ce n'est pas de leur faute, c'est que je suis trop craquant qu'elles disent.

J'arrive devant mon père,qui a une quarantaine d'années. Il travaille en tant que monteur sur les chantiers d'Hovercraft. Il y a perdu l'index et l'annulaire de la main gauche. On se ressemble énormément. Les mêmes yeux verts qui ne cessent d'exprimer de la lassitude, la même bouche fermée, les cheveux noirs aux innombrables épis. Remarque, ça nous donne un genre. Même le meilleur coiffeur du Capitole n'arriverait pas à reproduire le « style Tyrkell ». Un mélange entre des cheveux en bataille et en pics. Je sors de mes pensées quand il tourne la tête vers moi pour me fixer. Apparemment, il était en train d'essayer d'arranger notre filtre à eau potable.

-Tu y arrives ? je lui lance.

-Malheureusement non, me répond-il en secouant la tête. C'est bien plus complexe que je ne le pensais. Je demanderai au boulot si quelqu'un pourrait venir nous dépanner. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, surtout si on propose en échange une des confitures de ta mère.

Effectivement, tout le monde raffole des confitures de ma mère. Elle vient du district Onze, ça explique pourquoi ses pots sont meilleurs que ceux les autres. Du moins, c'est ce que disent les voisins. Tous lui demandent sa recette mais elle refuse de la partager, sauf avec mes sœurs. Secret de famille qu'elle dit. Mais,je dois bien dire que je m'en fiche un petit peu de sa recette. Je préfère la manger.

-S'il y a la confiture en jeu, tu ne devrais pas manquer de prétendants , je finis par répondre.

Il hoche la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux. J'y vois de la peur. La même peur qui l'habite chaque année à cette même date. La peur que l'un de ses enfants soit tiré au sort pour les Hunger Games.

-Tu as combien de papiers à ton nom cette année ? me demande-t-il avec une voix pleine d'appréhension**.**

-Sept, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Il ne veut pas compter. Il ne veut pas savoir combien de fois je dois aller chercher des tesserae. Je pense que ça lui fait honte et…

-C'est beaucoup…

Que ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Il n'en parle jamais mais je sais que jeune, son frère s'est porté volontaire à sa place. Il a longtemps cru en sa victoire mais mon oncle est mort au banquet, empoisonné par sa partenaire. Je sais qu'il s'en veut, ça se sent. Mais on ne peut rien y faire, le Capitole gagne toujours. Chaque année, plus de sang coule que les Jeux précédents. L'arène est de plus en plus terrible. Et en plus, on est à l'Expiation…

-Tes sœurs sont sauvées mais pas toi, pense-t-il à haute voix. Mais pas toi… Il te reste encore quatre ans.

Quatre années où le nombre de papiers ne va cesser d'augmenter. La vie est de plus en plus chère, je suis obligé de prendre toujours plus de tesserae. Ça fait peur… D'ici mes dix-huit ans, mon prénom y sera plus de cinquante fois… Et je devrais être heureux, c'est ça ?

Je hausse les épaules et ne réponds pas.

-Ecoute Iz, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai appris ? m'interroge-t-il à voix basse.

Bravant l'interdit, mon père a souhaité m'apprendre à me servir d'une ou deux armes, histoire de me défendre si je suis choisi. Bien entendu, il n'a rien dit à ma mère qui nous l'aurait fermement défendu. Du coup, une fois par semaine, il dit qu'il m'emmène faire des trucs de mecs. En réalité, nous allons dans un hangar désaffecté où j'ai appris à manier couteau et lance.

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je le rassure. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

Bon je ne dirais pas que je suis un expert mais j'arrive à me débrouiller. Mon père hoche la tête et je retourne dans ma chambre où j'y trouve mes sœurs.

Quand je dis que je déteste la Moisson, ce n'est pas seulement pour les Hunger Games mais aussi pour ça. Pour ce que mes sœurs s'apprêtent à me faire.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouve nu. Je n'ai aucune gêne, plus maintenant en tout cas… Ensuite, je joue la poupée. Je les laisse m'habiller comme elles le souhaitent, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de résister.

-Mais arrête de faire la tête ! piaille Yumi.

-Oui, ne fais pas la tête ! répète sur le même ton Kayli.

J'ai dit que je ne résistais pas, pas que j'allais sauter de joie. En même temps, je ne vais pas sourire d'être vêtu d'un collant, d'une jupe et d'un haut bleu. Elles m'ont même mis un soutien-gorge. Et voilà, elles rigolent de moi pendant quelques minutes. Le privilège d'être le plus jeune je suppose. Comme d'habitude, c'est ma mère qui vient me délivrer de mon calvaire. Mes sœurs me déshabillent donc en faisant la moue et daignent enfin me vêtir comme il se doit. Etant aussi grand que mon père, elles ont décidé de me faire porter son smoking gris clair. Je dois avouer qu'il me va plutôt bien.

Une fois qu'elles en ont fini avec moi, mes deux sœurs vont s'habiller. Elles ont abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'essayer de faire quelque chose de moi. J'attends dans le salon, près de la porte. Mon père est déjà parti. On lui a demandé de venir aider à installer la scène pour la Moisson. Ma mère arrive en compagnie de mes deux sœurs, toutes les trois blondes comme les blés. Elles sont vêtues d'une robe bleue.

Ma mère vient m'embrasser sur la joue. Elle aussi est anxieuse. C'est bien parce que j'ai quatorze ans qu'elle ne me prend pas par la main. Heureusement j'ai envie de dire. Si en plus c'est moi qui dois la rassurer, elle peut toujours rêver. A son âge elle devrait avoir compris qu'il n'y a rien à espérer de la vie.

Nous nous mettons en route pour la grande place. Ma mère a peur tandis que mes deux crétines de sœurs rigolent en pensant au banquet du soir. Elles sont gentilles mais qu'est-ce qu'elles sont cruches…

En arrivant, je me sépare de ma famille pour aller me faire enregistrer. Ces crétins de Pacificateurs ne sont pas doux et à voir leurs têtes ils ont l'air heureux d'être là. Je me suis toujours demandé d'où ils viennent. Du Capitole ? Mais qui voudrait faire ce travail là-bas… ? Des districts ? Le Capitole leur ferait-il confiance ? C'est sur cette pensée que je rejoins ma section en suçant mon doigt pour que le sang arrête de couler.

Des camarades de classe tentent bien d'engager la discussion, histoire de décompresser mais je ne leur prête pas vraiment attention. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à l'hypocrite. Je préfère porter mon regard sur la scène où se trouve notre hôtesse. Elle était déjà là du temps de mes parents… Et en la voyant, je ne pense qu'à une chose : vive la chirurgie esthétique. Elle paraît avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle se fait appeler Marie Tudor, en référence à une royauté de l'ancien temps àce que j'ai compris. Elle porte une robe assez bizarre. Elle s'avance vers le micro. La cérémonie va commencer.

-Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, clame-t-elle d'une voix hautaine. Vous voyez ma gracieuse personne venir en votre compagnie pour cette exceptionnelle journée qu'est la Moisson.

Je crois que le pire c'est qu'elle le pense. D'un majestueux mouvement de la main, elle nous invite à regarder l'écran géant situé au-dessus d'elle. Apparemment,avant, il y avait un discours sur la rébellion et les Jours Sombres mais il paraît qu'il a été abandonné depuis la dernière Expiation. Le rejeton de Snow apparaît à l'écran. Après explication, je peux certifier que je ne comprends pas cette Expiation.

-Well, well, well, reprend notre hôtesse avec un accent épouvantable. Ma très chère personne a l'honneur de vous présenter votre mentor, Tarei Buty !

Alors que la mentor, une scientifique à la blouse blanche avec des lunettes qui lui prennent la moitié du visage s'avance, Marie Tudor applaudit du bout des doigts. Des fois, je me dis vraiment que je n'aimerai pas habiter au Capitole.

Une fois les présentations finies, elle s'avance vers la boule de verre contenant les noms des filles du district.

- Kalissa Verad, lance-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi peu aimable.

Je me rends compte qu'un vide se forme dans la section des douze ans. Aucune chance de survie. Et on doit vraiment être heureux c'est ça ? Comment peut-on l'être alors qu'on sait que des parents vont perdre leur fille âgée d'à peine douze ans. Comment les adultes peuvent se regarder dans la glace après avoir ressenti du soulagement en voyant ce nom tiré au sort au lieu de celui de leurs enfants ? Ce n'est pas un monde pour être heureux. C'est un monde d'hypocrisie où seul le mal gagne.

PAAAAN.

Je reviens rapidement à la réalité. Je n'ai pas suivi ce qu'il se passait mais un homme, sûrement le père de la gamine qui est en pleure,est allongé dans une mare de sang au sol. Voilà la réalité de ce monde. Regarder sans broncher un père de famille aimant se faire abattre car il tentait de sauver sa fille. Juste après, une femme s'évanouit, sûrement la mère. En même temps, perdre et son mari et sa fille dans la même minute a de quoi rendre malade…

L'hôtesse qui semble outrée de ce spectacle ne jette pas un seul regard à la fille et se dirige gracieusement vers l'urne des garçons. Elle tire un papier parmi les milliers présents. Un qui scellera l'avenir d'un garçon qui n'a strictement aucune chance dans l'arène.

Manque de chance, il s'agit de moi. Du moins, c'est ce que je comprends au bout de quelques secondes lorsque tous me regardent. J'entends un cri au loin, sûrement celui de ma mère. Il est rapidement étouffé, sûrement par mon père qui a cru bon de la faire taire pour éviter qu'elle subisse un sort funeste. Je regarde autour de moi, l'hôtesse me fixe d'un air désespéré. Je suis trop lent à son goût je suppose. Je ne peux empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, chose plutôt rare chez moi. On doit être heureux c'est ça ? Eh bien, ce ne sont pas les quelques jours qui me restent à vivre qui vont m'aider à l'être.

Elle veut que je me dépêche de monter sur scène. Elle répète mon nom ? Je continue à sourire tandis que je croise les bras. Ils me veulent ? Qu'ils viennent me chercher. Rapidement, deux Pacificateurs arrivent prudemment vers moi. Comme si j'allais les attaquer… Quand ils comprennent que je ne vais rien faire, ils me prennent par les bras et me traînent vers l'estrade. Je ne me débats pas car je sais que ça ne servirait à rien. Déjà que je n'ai plus beaucoup à vivre alors si je me mets à jouer aux imbéciles, ça ne va pas le faire.

Arrivés sur la scène, ils me déposent près de l'hôtesse qui visiblement n'a pas l'air de m'aimer. Je reste de marbre lorsqu'elle me demande si je suis fier de mon petit caprice. Honnêtement ? Je le suis. Rien que devoir sa tête me suffit pour l'être. Elle se retourne vers la foule.

-Voici donc nos deux fiers tributs !

Elle se retourne vers nous.

-Et puisse le sort leur être favorable, achève-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Après avoir serré la main de ma partenaire, je suis conduit vers la salle des adieux, un petit salon avec deux canapés et une petite table avec des tasses. Comme si on allait boire du thé…

Mon père rentre. Il est seul. Il a les yeux rouges, au bord des larmes. Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, il prend la parole.

- Ecoute-moi bien fils, commence-t-il avec un ton dur. Ton oncle a fait les Jeux, il était moins doué que toi et pourtant il est allé loin. Il a presque gagné, et s'il est mort c'est parce qu'il a fait confiance à sa partenaire. Il ne faut faire confiance à personne Iz. Tu me comprends ? Tous les autres tributs, qu'ils soient enfant ou non n'y change rien, ils voudront te tuer pour survivre. Ils n'auront pas le choix.

Je hoche la tête. Il a raison.

-Maman ? je demande, plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

-Avec tes sœurs, répond-il le visage sombre. Elles l'ont ramené à la maison. Elle est sous le choc on va dire.

Mon père vient me prendre dans ses bras. On ne se dit rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Même s'il a essayé de me rassurer, il sait parfaitement que c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit. Il sait que je ne ferai pas le poids face à des bêtes surentraînées.

Une fois mon père parti, des Pacificateurs viennent me chercher. On m'amène à une voiture où je retrouve ma chialeuse de partenaire. Notre hôtesse en a apparemment pris une autre. Nous ne devons pas être assez distingués pour elle. Je m'installe côté droit et pose ma tête contre la vitre. On nous conduit au train je présume.

Après quelques minutes, ma partenaire cesse enfin de pleurer pour me fixer. Je me demande ce que je préfère entre les deux car là, ça devient flippant.

-Tu m'aideras ? finit-elle par me demander.

Je la regarde, stupéfait. Elle est bête ou quoi ?

-Non, je lui réponds sèchement.

Et voilà qu'elle repart en pleurs.

-Pourquoi ? lâche-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Je soupire.

-Tout simplement parce que tu vas mourir. Tu crois sincèrement que tu vas survivre ? Admettons que je t'aide et que par miracle nous éliminons les carrières, lorsque nous ne serons que tous les deux, tu penses pouvoir me tuer ?

Elle ne me répond pas.

-Voilà, je reprends d'une voix fataliste. Tu vas mourir donc ne cherche pas. Plus vite tu te résigneras, mieux ce sera.

Elle va mourir, sûrement au bain de sang. Une vie heureuse n'est-ce pas ? Voir son père mourir sous ses yeux et voir sa mère partir sans même un dernier au revoir…

Nous vivons tristement, voilà le fin mot de l'histoire. Nous ne sommes que des âmes en peine. Mais pour moi, c'est bientôt fini. Dans deux semaines, je rentre à la maison. Dans deux semaine, mon cadavre reposera sous terre.

* * *

**Moisson du district Six, Kalissa Verad**

_Cher journal,_

_Demain je vais avoir douze ans. Papa dit que je suis désormais assez grande pour l'accompagner sur son lieu de travail. Il est contremaître sur les chantiers de construction d'Hovercraft. Malheureusement je ne pourrai pas demain car il y a la Moisson. J'avoue que cela me fait un peu peur. Très même. Mais papa a dit que je ne serai pas tirée au sort, je n'ai qu'un papier à mon nom après tout. Et si papa le dit, c'est que c'est vrai car mon papa c'est le meilleur. Il a toujours raison. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! J'avoue que des fois je suis un peu jalouse que maman soit sa femme mais d'un côté, sans maman, je ne serais pas là._

_Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller à l'école._

_Je suis de retour. La journée était complètement inintéressante. Notre professeur ne nous a rien appris. Il a juste hâte que les Hunger Games commencent pour pouvoir roupiller pendant la diffusion. J'avoue que j'ai de plus en plus peur. Et si papa se trompait ? Et si j'étais tirée au sort… ? Tu sais, journal, je n'ai que onze ans, enfin douze demain. Je ne pourrai jamais survivre face à un carrière de dix-huit ans. Enfin, de toute façon, papa me protégera. C'est le plus fort du monde, il ne laissera jamais rien m'arriver._

_Ah, maman m'appelle, sûrement pour manger. Je reviens tout à l'heure._

_C'était trop bien ! Comme depuis toujours, on fête mon anniversaire un jour en avance à cause de la Moisson. Maman a fait mon plat préféré : Une omelette aux pommes de terre. Ça a dû leur coûter cher… Mais c'était super bon. Après, maman m'a offert son cadeau, une petite robe blanche. Jolie mais pas autant que le cadeau de papa. Il m'a offert une gourmette avec mon nom dessus. Mais tu te rends compte ! Ça a dû lui coûter une F-O-R-T-U-N-E_. _Je me demande encore comment il a fait pour se permettre ça. Enfin, c'est tellement génial… Je l'aime trop mon papa. Il est si parfait ! C'est un dieu, il y a rien d'autre pour le qualifier. _

_Je ne suis vraiment rien sans lui. _

_Bon, je te laisse, il faut que j'aille dormir. Papa a dit qu'il fallait que je me couche tôt, comme ça, le temps passera plus vite._

_J'ai peur… Il est trois heures mais je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir… Je suis allée dans le lit de papa et maman mais elle ne voulait que je reste, elle m'a forcé à retourner dans ma chambre. Pourtant papa lui a demandé de me laisser rester. Elle est vraiment méchante quand elle s'y met. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne supporte pas que papa m'aime plus qu'elle. Je…_

Je me réveille en sursaut, la tête posée sur mon journal intime. J'ai dû m'endormir dessus… Je le referme et vais le mettre à sa place, sous mon oreiller. Je suis courbaturée de partout, la faute à ma chaise, qui, bien que jolie, n'est pas forcément très confortable. Je me lève et pars chercher ma robe pour la Moisson. C'était celle de maman quand elle avait mon âge. Papa dit qu'elle me portera chance car maman n'a jamais été tirée au sort. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être anxieuse. Comme m'a dit papa, je n'ai qu'à penser à la journée de demain. Papa m'a affirmé qu'il me ferait visiter son chantier. J'ai hâte de voir comment est fabriqué un Hovercraft.

Une fois le vêtement enfilé, je vais me regarder dans la glace. Mes longs cheveux blonds sont attachés en un lâche chignon, laissant ma nuque découverte. Mes yeux ambre reflètent la peur qui m'habite et je me rends compte que j'étais en train de mordre mes fines lèvres. Je desserre les dents, un goût de sang en bouche. Je descends enfin mon regard vers la robe. D'un blanc crémeux, elle prend la forme de mes courbes avec un ruban rouge qui me tient la taille.

-Tu es très jolie mon cœur.

Je me retourne en sursautant vers mon père qui est appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Je viens me jeter dans ses bras, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Il me berce doucement en essayant de me calmer.

-Allez mon ange, me dit-il d'une voix calme et emplie d'amour. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Ton père t'a-t-il déjà menti?

-Non, je réponds, les larmes aux yeux.

Il me repose sur le sol et, me prenant la main, il m'emmène vers la porte d'entrée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, me calme-t-il d'une voix douce. Je vais t'accompagner et avec maman on va rester avec toi.

Je souris. Il vient déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

-Et bon anniversaire mon petit chaton.

Je souris et l'embrasse pour le remercier. Dès que maman arrive, nous partons vers la place centrale. Papa me tient la main. C'est bête mais ça me rassure. En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'être ce soir. J'aurais tant de chose à raconter à mon journal…

On arrive enfin. Notre hôtesse, la fausse anglaise ridicule comme la nomme papa, est déjà sur scène. Papa me lâche la main. C'est ma première Moisson, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

-Alors ma puce, tu te souviens ? me rappelle-t-il calmement. Tu vas d'abord te faire enregistrer. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une petite piqûre de rien du tout. Quand les Pacificateurs te diront que c'est bon, tu te dirigeras vers la rangée des douze ans.

De son doigt, il me montre une rangée situé juste à la gauche du bureau d'enregistrement.

-Tu vois ma chérie ? C'est juste là. Et quand la Moisson sera finie maman et moi t'attendront ici, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce de la tête. Papa me sourit et m'embrasse sur la joue.

-Allez ma chérie, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Je les regarde s'en aller rejoindre la section réservée aux parents. Anxieuse, je me rends au bureau d'enregistrement. Mon cœur bat la chamade lorsque le Pacificateur prend brusquement ma main. Il prend une aiguille et me l'enfonce dans l'index.

-Aïe ! je ne peux m'empêcher d'échapper à cause de la douleur.

Il me prend le doigt et me l'appuie sur une feuille, en face de mon nom.

-Enregistrée, il grogne.

Mes jambes tremblent un peu. J'ai si peur… Je finis par atteindre ma section. Remarquant Emy et Guila, deux amies, je les rejoins Elles ont aussi peur que moi. C'est si horrible comme destin… Et si l'une de nous trois était tirée au sort ? Je ne peux pas l'imaginer… Je serre la main d'Emy. On ne parle pas mais ça nous suffit.

Après une dizaine de minutes à rester ainsi, l'hôtesse prend la parole de sa voix si désagréable. Lorsque le visage de Snow apparaît à l'écran je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Il fait si peur…

Le film est fini, mon cœur s'emballe au fur et à mesure que Marie Tudor s'approche de l'urne des filles. Elle tire un bout de papier.

-Kalissa Verad ! lance-t-elle d'une voix hautaine.

Je sens mes jambes fléchir. Est-ce que ? Vraiment ? Non, papa a dit… Emy me lâche la main. Non… Non…

-NON ! hurle une voix que je devine être celle de mon père. PAS MA FILLE !

Papa…

-Papa… je murmure d'une voix faible.

Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Mon nom ? Elle a dit mon nom… Mais je n'ai que douze ans… Je me rends compte que je marche vers la scène. Comment ? Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression de marcher… Que se passe-t-il ? Où est papa ?

-Papa… je réitère en balbutiant.

Où tu es ? Je me rends compte qu'on est sur la scène. La méchante anglaise regarde dans ma direction. Elle me regarde ? Pourquoi ? Mon nom… Je suis vraiment tirée au sort ?

- LÂCHEZ-LA ! LÂCHEZ MA FILLE !

Je regarde vers la foule. Un homme est en train de sauter par-dessus la barrière de la section des adultes. Qui est-ce ? Il est au niveau des seize ans ? Papa ?

- RENDEZ-LA-MOI ! ELLE N'A QUE DOUZE ANS !

C'est papa ! Il est venu pour moi ? Oui ! Il est venu me sauver. C'est mon chevalier. Il est au niveau des treize ans, il arrive bientôt.

-Papa… je murmure une nouvelle fois.

Il est enfin au niveau des douze ans. Alors qu'il saute par-dessus la barrière, j'entends un drôle de bruit. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et pourquoi papa s'est arrêté ? Pourquoi une fleur rouge se dessine au niveau de sa poitrine ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais papa ? Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? Je suis là ! Il s'agenouille.

-Papa ?

Il s'allonge, face contre terre. Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais papa allongé par terre ? Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir. Je suis là !

-Des volontaires ? demande une voix.

Papa… C'est bizarre, pourquoi la foule me regarde comme ça ? Pourquoi ce regard ? Ah oui, mon nom… Papa, je vais vraiment aller dans l'arène ? Non, non, non… Ce n'est pas possible, pas possible du tout. Je ne peux pas, je n'ai que douze ans…

-Très bien, continue la voix. Passons aux garçons.

Papa… Est-ce que…

-Iz Tyrkell !

Papa… Réveille-toi… Et c'est qui le garçon que deux messieurs amènent à côté de moi ?

-Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Papa… La flaque rouge qui se forme sous toi, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Serrez-vous la main.

Je vois ma main se tendre vers celle du garçon qui est à côté de moi. Papa, pourquoi tu dors ? Qu'est-ce que te font ces gens qui t'emmène, pourquoi est-ce que tes vêtements sont tout rouges ? Non… Non… Non, non, non ! Papa ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi…

Où suis-je ? C'est quoi cette pièce ? Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Ah oui, la salle des adieux… Je suis une tribut ? Donc papa devrait venir me voir ! Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est le papa d'Emy qui est là ?

-Kalissa ? demande-t-il prudemment.

Je le regarde.

-Il est où mon papa ? je demande.

Le papa d'Emy prend un visage sombre. Pourquoi ? Papa dort toujours ?

-Kalissa… Tu as bien vu non ?

Je le regarde toujours, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

-Il dort toujours ? je réponds, un peu déçue de ne pas le voir.

Pourquoi le papa d'Emy prend ce regard incrédule ?

-Il ne dort pas Kalissa… Il…

Le Papa d'Emy s'arrête de parler. Mais pourquoi ? Et si papa ne dort pas, pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Je regarde mon poignet. Ma gourmette y est accrochée. Alors que d'un côté il y a marqué mon nom, de l'autre il y a marqué « _A mon amour_ ». Attends… Le rouge sur sa chemise, le rouge par terre… Non, non, ce n'est pas possible… Papa ne peut pas… Papa… PAPA !

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi le papa d'Emy n'est plus là ? J'ai mal à la joue… Pourquoi un Pacificateur se trouve au-dessus de moi ? Papa… J'éclate en sanglots… Papa… Comment vais-je faire ? Je ferme les yeux et me laisse faire, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

«_ Cher journal,_

_Je ne sais que ce n'est pas toi mais je ne sais pas où tu es. Je suis dans un train, en route vers le Capitole… Je… Je vais participer aux Hunger Games… Le méchant garçon qui m'accompagne ne veut pas m'aider. Il dit que je vais mourir. Que je dois m'y faire… Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai que douze ans… Et papa disait que… Peu importe…_

_ Papa avait tort, papa… Papa est mort… _»


	9. Allumez le feu!

Bonjour à tous!

Encore une fois, merci à vous de prendre la peine de m'écrire une petite review! Même si ça n'en à pas l'air, c'est toujours plaisant et ça aide beaucoup! =D Enfin bref, j'espère que les deux nouveaux tributs vous plairont!

Pour ceux qui se poseront la question, oui, il est écrit d'une manière différente, pour laisser un peu de mystère autour des tributs ;-)

Je remercie toujours autant la formidable LJay Odair et Cha qui m'aide toujours autant.

Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews!

**Dixie**: Merci beaucoup =) J'espère continuer à attirer ta curiosité! Et pour les fautes, il faut surtout remercier Cha et Solène =)

Voilà, voilà! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Moisson du district Sept : Tampéa Gornia et Ovan Boj, 16 et 14 ans**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. J'ai été choisie pour les Hunger Games, je suis en route vers le Capitole et la seule pensée qui me traverse l'esprit en voyant ma chambre est de me demander comment ils font pour amener l'eau jusqu'à la douche. Je suis pitoyable… Je ne suis même pas surprise du sort qui m'est réservé. Etant la fille aînée, j'ai toujours refusé que mes cinq sœurs prennent des tesserae. Du coup, à seize ans, je me retrouvais avec pas moins de cinquante-six papiers à mon nom. Être tirée au sort m'a donc semblé logique.

Je vais dans la salle de bain et m'approche du lavabo, me regardant dans le miroir. C'est bizarre mais j'ai du mal à me souvenir de cette journée. Comme si la personne que j'observe n'est pas moi. Je me rappelle vaguement qu'après m'être réveillée je suis allée attacher ma longue tignasse brune. C'est beaucoup plus pratique, surtout pour quelqu'un qui, comme moi, passe ses journées à traîner dans les bois. J'ai dû ensuite enfiler cette tunique verte. Celle qui ne me quitte jamais soit dit en passant. Cela me permet de passer inaperçu en forêt. On a mis ce stratagème en place avec mes amis pour éviter de se faire repérer par les Pacificateurs. Plutôt efficace je dois dire…

Enfin bref, je me souviens vaguement avoir accompagné mes sœurs jusqu'à leurs sections avant de rejoindre celle des seize ans. Je ne comprends pas comment mes parents ont pu faire le choix d'avoir autant d'enfant… C'est tellement égoïste… Plus je voyais la famille s'agrandir, plus je voyais mes chances de survie s'amoindrir. La vie dans les districts est dure, être une famille nombreuse n'aide pas. Les tesserae sont donc l'unique solution pour pouvoir manger. En atteignant ma section, je savais que mon nom avait de grande chance d'être tiré. Et ça n'a pas raté…

Je me rappelle qu'un sentiment étrange m'avait envahi. Pas de la peur, ni de la tristesse. Juste de la résignation. De la résignation car je sais que dès l'année prochaine mes sœurs vont devoir prendre des tesserae. De la résignation mêlée à de la combativité. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de mourir, c'est juste qu'elle est tellement banale dans les districts… Combien de fois ai-je trouvé le corps d'un poivrot mort ivre, d'une femme tombée sous les coups de son mari ou d'une femme violée ? Non, la mort ne me fait pas peur, j'y suis préparée. Par contre, gagner mettrait ma famille à l'abri et me permettrait de rallier le Capitole, protégeant mes futurs enfants de la Moisson. Je dois gagner, je veux vivre. Mais pour ça, je vais devoir survivre à vingt-trois tributs…

Je décide de prendre ma douche plus tard, pour l'instant, notre mentor veut nous parler. Je sors de ma chambre et me rend dans le wagon principal, une pièce presque aussi grande que la totalité de ma maison. Le Capitole ou comment faire dans la démesure… Cette immense pièce rectangulaire est divisée en deux parties. A ma droite se trouve un coin salon avec trois canapés en cuir noir, un grand écran et un aquarium. Notre hôte, Ylan Taub, est affalé sur celui du milieu, semblant obnubilé par le pot de glace qu'il s'enfile et par le concert d'un ancien chanteur qu'il repasse en boucle sur la télévision. Apparemment il en serait le sosie, un certain Hallyday si ma mémoire est bonne. Personnellement, je le trouve juste ridicule.

De l'autre côté se trouve une immense table surmontée d'une quantité incommensurable de nourriture. Assise sur une chaise située au centre de la table, dos à la fenêtre du train, se trouve notre mentor, Laki Taub. Si j'ai bien compris, elle est experte en psychologie et n'est autre que la femme de l'hôte. Un drôle de couple je dois dire. Tout comme son mari, elle n'est habillée que de vêtement en cuir. Une jupe noire plus que courte, et un bustier de la même couleur. Elle arbore un chignon impeccablement fait et une paire de lunette qu'elle porte au bout de son nez. Légèrement écartée de la table, elle a les jambes croisées, un petit carnet qu'elle griffonne d'une écriture illisible sur la jambe droite. Elle semble en pleine discussion avec mon partenaire assis en face d'elle.

Ovan Boj… Il est très bizarre. Je le connais plutôt bien car il habite la maison voisine à la mienne. Il est fils unique, ses parents ayant eu la bonne idée de n'avoir aucun autre enfant. Il a quatorze ans mais en fait moins. Il est assez petit, un mètre trente maximum, ce qui ne va pas l'aider. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va le handicaper le plus… D'ici, je peux voir le moignon qui remplace sa main droite. De ce que je sais, il l'a perdue dans sa cinquième année. Il longeait l'orée de la forêt lorsqu'un loup a surgit et l'a attaqué. Son père l'a fait fuir mais le mal était fait, la main était trop endommagée et pour éviter toute infection il a fallu amputer.

-Vous êtes en retard mademoiselle Gornia, me lance la mentor. Nous allions commencer sans vous. Dépêchez-vous de venir vous asseoir.

Je n'essaye pas de discuter. Son ton est assez autoritaire pour me dissuader de résister. Je m'approche de la table, tire la chaise à la droite d'Ovan et m'assois. Il me fixe de ses yeux ambres. Du moins c'est ce qu'il me semble car il a l'air d'être dans la lune. Pour ça que je le trouve bizarre, il a l'air toujours ailleurs, dans ses pensées… Je sais qu'il fait partie du club des poètes du district. Quand il n'y a pas cour, il passe ses journées dans la forêt. Je l'ai surpris une fois, il reste allongé sur le dos à regarder la forêt. Et il peut rester des heures comme ça ! Quand je dis qu'il est bizarre…

-Bon, me rappelle à la réalité Laki Taub. Je suis votre mentor. Non pas que cela m'enchante mais mon crétin de mari a absolument voulu que je postule pour cette année spéciale. Appeler cela du piston si vous voulez, de toute façon je m'en fiche, je ne suis pas là pour être votre amie. Votre mort ne me fera ni chaud ni froid. Car que vous le vouliez ou non, ce n'est pas un presque manchot ou une pauvre fille qui gagnera.

Alors qu'Ovan à l'air imperturbable, je boue intérieurement. Malheureusement, notre hôte a choisi ce moment pour pousser la chansonnette.

-Allumeeeeeeeeeeeez le feu ! lance-t-il d'une voix fausse.

Aïe, ça fait mal aux oreilles.

-La ferme Ylan ! l'interrompt sa femme. J'essaye de travailler !

Même s'il ronchonne un peu, l'hôte baisse d'un ton, nous permettant de nous entendre.

-Bien, continue notre mentor d'un ton froid. Malheureusement pour vous, nous sommes dans une Expiation spéciale. Tous les mentors sont des scientifiques spécialistes dans un domaine précis. Nous avons chacun un but, une mission. L'arène va regorger de piège, rien de ce que vous pouvez imaginer n'arrive à sa cheville. Vos pires cauchemars paraîtront même enviable à côté. Vous allez payer pour vos parents, vous allez être massacré pour la gloire du Capitole. Si vous gagnez, vous serez tellement brisé que vous préférerez être mort.

Là j'ai peur. Elle est peut-être antipathique mais je la crois. J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer. Je regarde Ovan qui me fixe encore.

-Tu trembles, me fait-il remarquer d'une voix neutre.

Effectivement, je tremble. Je trouve cette réaction plus normale que la sienne. On dirait que ça ne lui fait rien de savoir qu'il va mourir, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se passe…

-Elle peut, reprend Laki Taub avec un sourire sadique. Elle a compris que c'était finit pour elle.

Elle fixe mon partenaire, visiblement amusée.

-Toi, par contre, tu m'intrigues.

Ovan incline légèrement la tête ce qui provoque l'hilarité de la mentor.

-Bon, revenons-en au fait. Quelques-uns de mes collègues ont une certaine moralité ou quelques scrupules, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Moi non, pour moi vous avez autant de valeur que des rats de laboratoire. Je ne vous aiderez pas, je ne vous donnerez aucun conseil, je n'essaierai pas de vous trouver des sponsors. En clair, n'attendez rien de moi.

Au moins, elle est franche… J'envie les tributs qui ont la chance d'avoir un mentor un peu plus investi.

-Oh mais moi je vais leurs en trouver des sponsors ! lance Ylan Taub entre deux paroles de sa chanson.

Oui bon, c'est gentil mais ce n'est pas en chantant qu'il va nous en trouver. Laki Taub lui lance un regard noir. Vraiment pas commode celle-là… Elle me fait vraiment froid dans le dos.

-A quoi vous servez ? lance mon partenaire avec audace.

J'avoue que j'aimerais avoir autant de cran que lui… Il parait tellement sûr de lui mais aussi complètement absent… En fait, je ne trouve aucun mot pour décrire ce comportement. Alors que je pensais que ça allait la mettre hors d'elle, Laki éclate de rire.

-Toi, répond-elle entre deux rires, je t'aime bien ! Je pourrais peut-être bien t'aider tout compte fait ! Tu as quand même plus de cran que ta peureuse de partenaire.

Peureuse, peureuse… J'aimerai l'y voir. Ce n'est pas elle qui doit aller dans l'arène se battre jusqu'à la mort. Je préfère ne pas répondre, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Bon, se reprend-elle avec de nouveau son ton froid. Si je faisais ce pourquoi je suis payée ?

Je remarque qu'elle tourne frénétiquement les pages de son carnet.

-Je vais vous poser des questions auxquelles vous me répondrez avec le plus de franchise possible. Donc ne mentez pas.

Je hoche la tête tandis que, fidèle à son habitude, Ovan reste impassible.

-Que sont les Hunger Games pour vous ?

-Une monstruosité, je réponds rapidement.

La mentor soupire et note ma réponse avant de fixer Ovan qui semble ne pas l'écouter.

-Monsieur Boj ? elle demande après quelques secondes.

Il sursaute, interrompu dans ses rêveries je présume.

-Vous ne ferez pas long feu dans l'arène si vous êtes autant attentif, ironise-t-elle.

Il hausse les épaules.

-Je disais, continue-t-elle un sourire en coin. Que représentent les Hunger Games pour vous ?

-Ben, les Hunger Games, répond-il simplement.

Laki note sa réponse, une nouvelle fois amusée.

-Et la rébellion. Pour vous, que représente-t-elle ?

-Un espoir, je lâche aussitôt. C'est juste dommage qu'elle ait échouée.

Elle regarde Ovan qui semble encore une fois ailleurs. Elle se racle la gorge, le faisant sursauter.

-Une rébellion ? interroge-t-il. Quelle rébellion ?

Quel pitre… Il est vraiment à l'ouest. On dirait qu'il ne comprend pas du tout la situation.

-Et le Capitole ? continue notre mentor.

-Une dictature peuplée d'un ramassis d'abrutis sadique, je réponds.

Cette fois, elle n'a pas besoin de redemander à Ovan.

-Ah ! Ca y est ! s'exclame-t-il en me faisant sursauter. J'ai compris ! On joue aux synonymes, c'est ça ? Alors, le Capitole ? Hmm… J'ai trouvé ! Capitale !

Au moins j'ai ma réponse. Il est juste désespérant. Un niais quoi. En tout cas, ça à l'air de bien faire rire Laki. Au moins, elle ne s'ennuie pas.

-D'accord monsieur Boj, finit-elle par se reprendre. Les questions suivantes vont être un peu plus personnelles donc essayez d'y mettre un peu du votre.

Mon partenaire incline légèrement la tête, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

-Quel est votre plus grand désir ?

Ovan prend immédiatement un visage plus fermé, comme si cette question l'avait ramené à la réalité.

-Ma main… lance-t-il. Je voudrais retrouver ma main.

Compréhensible et même logique. En tout cas, notre mentor à l'air dépité de cette réponse, comme si elle attendait une autre réponse qui ne veut rien dire. Elle se tourne vers moi, visiblement peu intéressée par la réponse.

-Pouvoir vivre, je déclare simplement.

Elle hoche la tête, sans aucune expression sur le visage.

-Bien, et votre plus grande peur ? continue-t-elle.

Ma plus grande peur ? Bonne question… Mourir ? Non, absolument pas. Allez dans l'arène ? Non, j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée. Ovan se retourne vers Ylan Taub qui s'est arrêté de chanter pour écouter la conversation.

-Que votre mari recommence à chanter, lance-t-il inquiet.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'échapper un rire en même tant que la mentor. Une réponse totalement inattendue mais pourtant si vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut chanter faux…

-Certes, concède-t-elle amusée. Si ça peut vous rassurer, d'habitude il est pire. Mademoiselle Gornia ?

Elle vient vraiment de faire preuve d'humanité ?

-Ma plus grande peur ? je réfléchis à voix haute. Je crois que ce serait de voir toutes mes sœurs aller dans l'arène.

J'observe Laki Taub noter ma réponse sur son carnet, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Un sourire qui me fait peur. En fait, je suis en train de me demander si ce n'est pas elle qui me fait le plus peur. Je suis en train de me demander si je n'aurais pas dû mentir, si je n'aurais pas dû éviter de dire ça... Et plus elle gribouille sur son carnet, plus j'en suis sûr.

-Bien, bien, bien, finit-elle par déclarer. La personne qui vous est le plus chère ?

Là, je n'ai pas besoin de réflexion.

-Ma sœur Héléa, je réponds du tac au tac.

Héléa est ma sœur cadette de deux ans. On est tout le temps ensemble. Elle n'a que quatorze ans mais fait preuve d'une grande maturité. C'est en partie pour ça que je n'ai pas peur de mourir, je sais qu'elle saura s'occuper de ma famille, qu'elle protégera au maximums nos sœurs. D'un côté, je préfère que ce soit moi et non elle dans l'arène. Et aussi car contrairement à moi, elle a un amant, quelqu'un qui l'aime. Moi personne ne m'attend à l'extérieur, je ne manquerais pas à grand monde si ce n'est ma famille.

Je suis tellement absorbée dans mes pensées que je n'entends pas la réponse de mon partenaire. En tout cas, notre mentor à l'air troublé. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'a-t-il pu bien dire ? J'aurais dû écouter, je suis dans les Hunger Games, je me dois d'écouter. Il ne peut en être autrement. Enfin remise de ses émotions, l'experte en psychologie reprend son visage dur, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

-Avant de vous laisser découvrir vos chambres tout à l'heure, je vous ai montré les Moissons des autres tributs, nous rappelle-t-elle d'une voix dur, comme si nous avions déjà oublié. Vous avez eu le temps de réfléchir à eux. Une question simple : Qui sont ceux qui vous font peur et ceux que vous ne craignez pas ? Et pourquoi ?

J'avais fait exprès de ne pas y repenser… Beaucoup ont l'air dangereux, beaucoup trop…

-Pour moi, je commence. J'en crains trois. Le gars du Un qui a l'air d'être un sacré carrière. Je sens qu'il réfléchit avant d'agir, ça se voit. Après, il y a le géant du Huit, le grand noir qui a l'air d'être une force de la nature. Même s'il n'a pas l'expérience d'un carrière, il à l'air d'être aussi dangereux qu'eux. Enfin, le gars du Douze… Il a l'air tout simplement terrifiant… Crâne rasé, cicatrice, regard mauvais, tout en lui inspire la peur. Je sais qu'il sera un adversaire redoutable. Il veut gagner et en a les moyens. Pour ceux qui ne me font pas peur, et bien, aucun. Nous sommes dans les Hunger Games, nous devons nous méfier de tout le monde, après tous, le but est d'être le dernier survivant.

Durant toute ma réponse, Laki Taub ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois, griffonnant à toute vitesse sur son carnet. Je me demande ce qu'elle va faire de nos informations… Les autres ont-ils droit aux mêmes questions ? J'espère que ça n'affectionnera en rien les Jeux, ils sont déjà assez horrible comme ça.

-Peur ? finit par répondre Ovan. Pourquoi faudrait-il avoir peur des autres ? Nous sommes tous des enfants. Tous des enfants ayant peur d'être ici. Il serait ridicule d'avoir peur des autres.

C'est moi ou il vient de faire une réponse censée ? En tout cas, il ne répond toujours pas à la question. D'un côté je me dis qu'il joue peut-être un jeu… Qu'il n'a pas l'air aussi idiot qu'il ne le laisse penser. Qu'il fait exprès de ne pas répondre correctement. La mentor le regarde, intriguée à nouveau.

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, c'est ça ? demande-t-elle ironiquement. C'est vrai qu'ils ne vont pas essayer de tuer… Enfant ou pas, crois-moi, tu dois avoir peur.

Ovan incline légèrement la tête.

-Ben, pourquoi on devrait tuer ? lance-t-il naïvement.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, il est juste débile. Laki esquisse un sourire. Elle doit le trouver intéressant. Elle est experte en psychologie en même temps.

-J'hésite entre la bêtise et le génie en ce qui vous concerne monsieur Boj, déclare-t-elle visiblement fascinée.

Ovan incline une nouvelle fois la tête.

-Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Monsieur Boj ? C'est mon papa qui s'appelle comme ça. Moi c'est Ovan.

Notre mentor ne préfère pas répondre, se contentant de tourner la page de son carnet et passer à une autre question.

-Avez-vous peur de mourir ? nous questionne-t-elle d'un ton à nouveau sec.

-Non, je rétorque immédiatement. La mort ne me fait pas peur.

Elle hoche la tête et regarde Ovan, impatiente d'entendre sa réponse. Moi aussi je dois dire. Il hausse les épaules.

-La mort, c'est pas cool, répond-il simplement sans ajouter un mot.

La mort n'est pas cool ? Ça ne m'étonne même pas de sa part. La mentor non plus apparemment.

-Et serez-vous prêt à tuer ?

Tuer ou être tué… Le credo de l'arène non ? On ne peut pas espérer gagner en voulant jouer les pacifiques. Pourtant… Pourtant je ne sais pas si je pourrais tuer quelqu'un. Pourrai-je lever la main sur la gamine de douze ans ? Non… Du moins c'est ce que je pense. Après peut-être qu'une fois dans l'arène, ce sera différent. J'attends la réponse d'Ovan. Cette fois, je botte en touche.

-Ben, commence mon partenaire. Quand le loup il m'a attaqué, c'était pour me tuer et me manger. Mais mon papa l'a tué avant du coup il n'a pu que manger ma main. Mais s'il avait pu il m'aurait mangé tout entier. Mais du coup, c'est papa qui l'a tué. Donc lui voulait me manger mais finalement c'est nous qui l'avons mangé.

Et voilà, encore une réponse à la Ovan. Ambigüe et à côté de la plaque.

-Pareil, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Laki Taub acquiesce et continu à griffonner sur son carnet pendant quelques minutes. Mais que peut-elle donc marquer ?

-Bien, finit-elle par dire en fermant son carnet. Nous en avons fini pour l'instant. Mademoiselle Gornia, vous pouvez disposer. Monsieur Boj, veuillez rester là je vous prie.

Je me lève rapidement, contente que cette « entrevue » soit finit. La mentor me met mal à l'aise. Je marche rapidement vers ma chambre, un wagon personnel, sous le regard attentif de Ylan Taub. Une fois arrivée, je ferme la porte derrière moi et vais m'allonger sur le lit. Je prendrai une douche plus tard. Pour l'instant, trop de chose se bouscule dans ma tête. Que va-t-elle faire de ces informations ? Vont-elles avoir un lien avec l'arène ? Que…

On frappe à la porte. Je sursaute. Sans attendre une réponse de ma part, l'hôte rentre dans ma chambre, arborant une mise beaucoup plus sérieuse que tout à l'heure.

-Tu me permets de rester quelques instants ? me demande-t-il calmement.

Je hoche de la tête et me redresse, m'asseyant en tailleur. Il se dirige vers le bureau situé à gauche de la porte, tire la chaise située à côté et l'approche du lit. Il s'assoit dessus et pose ses jambes sur le lit.

-Tu sais petite, commence-t-il. Ça va faire près de dix ans que je suis hôte. J'en ai vu passer des tributs. Des jeunes, des moins jeunes, des combattants, des perdants… Enfin bref, tu m'as compris. La chance par rapport aux districts de carrière est que d'ordinaire, votre mentor s'investit pleinement. Malheureusement pour toi, tu tombes sur une Expiation. Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

Tout le Capitole n'adore pas voir des enfants mourir. Mais c'est devenu une tradition, inspirée des jeux de l'ancien temps. « Du pain et des jeux » réclamaient le peuple. Tu sais comment le Capitole l'a interprété.

J'acquiesce, la joie des Hunger Games.

-La vie n'est pas aussi rose que tu le crois au Capitole, continu-t-il. Les Jeux permettent de maintenir la population en place, de les distraire. Si tu savais le nombre de lois qui sont adoptées pendant ce temps-là… Il est si facile de faire ce que l'on veut lorsque l'on occupe le peuple. Avant que tu ne le demandes, oui, j'ai fait partie des hommes du gouvernement. De Snow Senior pour être exact. Et mis à la porte avec l'arrivée de Snow Junior. Oh, ça ne m'a pas dérangé, je commençais par être lassé de cette vie. J'ai donc était transféré au service des hôtes. J'ai pu me consacrer à ma passion pour le show.

Il s'arrête trente secondes pour me laisser comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Je sais que je ne chante pas très bien mais vaut mieux rire que pleurer non ? rigole-t-il

Je ne réponds pas, je me demande surtout pourquoi il me raconte tout ça.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? je demande.

Il sourit.

-Ne juge pas ma femme trop vite, il répond. Elle cherche à se protéger, à mettre une distance entre vous.

Je hoche la tête. Ca je l'avais remarqué.

-Enfin bref, continu-t-il après un soupir. Malgré tout, elle va aider ton partenaire. Elle le trouve intéressant. Personnellement, je le trouve juste débile. Un bon débile profond même.

-On est deux, je réponds en souriant. Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à penser ça.

-Mais je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser te débrouiller toute seule, il rajoute. Je ne prétends pas être la personne parfaite à ce rôle mais je peux essayer de t'aider, à te préparer au mieux, histoire que tu ais ta chance.

Pour être franche, je m'attendais à tous sauf à ça. Même s'il n'est pas la personne idéale, c'est déjà mieux que rien ! Et puis, le peu qu'il pourra me dire sera toujours ça de pris. Je décide de sourire. Pas que j'en ai spécialement envie mais c'est une façon comme une autre de le remercier.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, reprend-il. Tout d'abord, il faut que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu sais faire. En quoi es-tu douée ?

Je lui lance un regard désespéré.

-Je ne sais rien faire, je réponds. Je n'ai rien pour moi.

Il éclate de rire ce qui a pour réaction de me faire froncer les sourcils.

-C'est sûr que si tu commences comme ça, on ne va pas aller loin ! Sérieusement Tempéa, tu as forcément un domaine où tu es douée. Regardes, tu vies près de la forêt non ? Ose me dire que tu ne sais pas t'y déplacer furtivement, que tu ne sais pas reconnaître les menaces de la nature, que tu ne sais pas reconnaître les plantes comestibles.

Il a raison… Ce qui est assez agaçant en soi. Devant ma non réaction, il continue.

-Tu n'es pas bien grosse, je suppose que tu as dû apprendre à vivre avec la faim. C'est un avantage pour toi. Quel que soit la typologie de l'arène, sache qu'elle portera bien le nom des Hunger Games. Tu auras faim, savoir vivre avec te permettra de survivre. Les carrières mangent à leur faim, ils ne connaissent pas ce problème. Un autre avantage pour toi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'acquiescer, il a raison, une fois de plus. Tout compte fait, ses conseils ne sont pas si inutiles que ça. Je le vois me détailler.

-Tu as seize ans, c'est ça ? me questionne-t-il.

-Oui, je lui réponds.

-Pour être franc, tu es assez bien foutue pour une fille de ton âge. Tu as un joli visage et ce qu'il faut où il faut. Tu devrais pouvoir trouver des sponsors.

Mais pourquoi je rougis moi ? Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça…

-Quoiqu'il en soit, tu devras te battre Tempéa. Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas voulu répondre. Es-tu prête à tuer ? J'ai besoin de connaître la réponse.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

-Je ne sais pas… je murmure à contrecœur. Honnêtement, je me suis toujours dit que je finirai dans l'arène mais je n'ai jamais pensé au fait qu'il fallait tuer. Et là… Quand je vois mes adversaires, je me sens en infériorité. Complètement. Je sais que je ne ferais pas le poids contre un des carrières, je sais que je ne pourrais pas tuer la gamine. J'aurais l'impression de tuer l'une de mes sœurs…

Ylan Taub hoche la tête, comme s'il me comprenait.

-Pour être totalement franc avec toi, avoue-t-il. Je ne sais pas moi-même si j'en serais capable. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas très fier mais ça je ne sais pas… Malheureusement pour toi Tempéa, tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu veux survivre tu vas devoir te transformer en tueuse. Si la petite arrive face à toi avec une arme, tu n'auras pas le choix. Tu devras la tuer.

Il a raison. Tuer est une chose difficile mais je n'aurais pas le choix.

-Une dernière chose. Je t'ai entendu parler des tributs qui te font peur. Honnêtement, des trois, éloigne toi le plus du gars du Douze. Je connais ce genre de type, ils sont malsains, prêt à tout pour arriver à leurs fins. Si tu leurs tournent le dos, ils prendront un malin plaisir à t'y planter un couteau.

Et c'est censé me remonter le moral ? Et il pense sérieusement que j'ai une chance face à lui ?

-Bon, lance-t-il en se levant. Profite de ces derniers jours de répit pour te reposer. Réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit. On en parle demain.

-Ylan ! je l'interpelle alors qu'il à la main sur la poignée de porte.

Il se retourne.

-Oui ? répond-il en souriant.

-Merci, je déclare. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

Il incline légèrement la tête, d'une manière plus élégante qu'Ovan tout à l'heure.

-A demain Tempéa, finit-il par dire avant de disparaître.

Je regarde la porte se fermer. Tout compte fait, tout n'est pas si noir. Ylan a raison, je peux le faire, je peux y arriver.

Je me lève délicatement du lit et rejoint la salle de bain. Je m'observe dans la glace. Je suis vraiment jolie ? Il est vrai que les cheveux détachés comme j'ai maintenant me vont nettement mieux que les cheveux attachés. Ils mettent en avant mon visage ovale, mes fines lèvres et mes yeux verts. Je me défais rapidement de mes vêtements et m'observe. C'est vrai que je suis maigre… On aperçoit mes côtes… L'avantage est que cela met ma poitrine en valeur. Ni trop grosse ni trop petite. Et il est possible qu'après épilation mes fines jambes paraissent gracieuses.

Je hausse les épaules et rentre dans l'immense douche. Première fois que j'en vois une comme ça. Après plusieurs minutes à toucher tous les boutons, j'arrive enfin à faire couler l'eau. Si agréable… Juste à la bonne température. En appuyant sur un autre bouton, des jets viennent masser mes muscles endoloris. Pendant une minute je me vois loin des Hunger Games, j'oublie ma situation. Je me vois de nouveau auprès de mes sœurs, autour d'un bon repas familial. Je suis dans la forêt, je rigole avec mes amis. Je me vois ensuite en train de courir, essayant d'échapper à des Pacificateurs. Puis je suis dans l'arène, je meurs.

Le retour à la réalité fait mal. Mes muscles sont de nouveaux tendus. Les jets ne font plus effet. Je dois être forte, je ne dois pas craquer. Mais avant… Avant, je dois me laisser aller, une dernière fois. Juste une dernière fois…

Je me laisse tomber, ramène mes jambes contre moi et me laisse aller, laissant pour la dernière fois couler des larmes qui se mélangent à l'eau de la douche. Elles disparaissent aussitôt, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

* * *

**_Laki Taub, experte en psychologie…_**

Je regarde fixement Ovan. La tête légèrement inclinée, un sourire niais sur les lèvres, le regard vide. Ce garçon est très intéressant. Bizarre mais intéressant. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui.

-De vous à moi monsieur Boj, vous jouez la comédie n'est-ce pas ? je demande.

Il me regarde toujours niaisement, inclinant sa tête de l'autre côté.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? il me répond innocemment.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je ne crois pas en sa bêtise. Je pense qu'il est beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il ne veut le montrer.

-Votre petit jeu, j'insiste. Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Vous avez fait exprès de répondre à côté, n'est-ce pas ?

Il reste de marbre, comme s'il n'avait pas compris. Il déplace sa main gauche sur son moignon, ne me prêtant presque pas attention. Je décide de changer d'approche, arrêtant même ce vouvoiement insupportable.

-Tu comptes faire comme ça dans l'arène ? je demande d'un air faussement innocent.

Cette fois il me regarde. Il me regarde vraiment. Comme quand je lui ai demandé le nom de la personne qui lui est le plus chère.

-Faire comme quoi ? me rétorque-t-il un faux sourire aux lèvres.

Je rigole.

-Ovan, sérieusement, je m'emporte gentiment. Je suis ton mentor. Il faut un vainqueur, je ne peux pas vous aider tous les deux. Ta partenaire est trop faible, ce sera un miracle si elle survit au bain du sang. Toi, tu peux y arriver. Je sais que tu es beaucoup plus intelligent que tu ne le laisses paraître. C'est ça ta plus grande force, les autres ne douteront pas de toi. Tu ne représentes pas une menace à leurs yeux. Surtout que tu as une main en moins.

Il me regarde sans rien dire, passant sa main gauche sur son moignon, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il incline la tête.

-Je ne comprends pas madame Taub, il me répond simplement. Je joue bien aux Hunger Games mais ce n'est pas parce que je veux.

Je le regarde, de plus en plus intriguée. Non, il ne peut pas être débile. Ce n'est pas possible. En tout cas, j'espère…

-Je peux y aller ? me demande-t-il. J'aimerais dormir, je suis fatigué.

J'acquiesce.

-Vas-y, je déclare. Et n'oublie pas que tu peux venir me parler.

Il me regarde niaisement, pour ne pas changer, et part rejoindre sa chambre. Je reste à ma place et entreprends de relire mes notes, bloquant une nouvelle fois sur cette phrase. Sur cette personne qui lui ai le plus chère.

Je finis par fermer mon calepin. Il est déjà tard, Ylan doit m'attendre. Je rejoins rapidement notre chambre. Exactement la même que celle des tributs à ceci-près que nous disposons d'un lit plus grand, d'une télé et d'un mini-bar. Il me regarde entrer avec le même regard empli d'amour qu'il y a dix ans. Lorsque je me déshabille, il me regarde avec la même passion. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir. Je ne me sens pas bien et il l'a compris. A peine suis-je rentré dans le lit qu'il me prend dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai pas réussi, je murmure, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai pas réussi…

Il me caresse les cheveux pour m'apaiser, massant délicatement mon crâne pour m'apaiser.

-Il fallait s'en douter chérie, il tente d m'apaiser. Tu serais un monstre si tu restais de marbre devant ça.

-Pourtant j'ai essayé, je continue, la voix déraillant. J'ai essayé de mettre une distance entre nous. J'ai essayé de ne pas les considérer comme des enfants, de ne pas les aimer.

Il me regarde en souriant.

-Tu ne sais pas faire ça, me chuchote-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Tu es de nature gentille, tu ne peux pas rester insensible.

J'acquiesce la tête et me redresse, plus que sérieuse. Ylan, quant à lui, reste obnubilé par ma poitrine.

-Ils vont mourir n'est-ce pas ? j'assure plus que ne demande. Ils n'ont aucune chance ?

Il me regarde, l'air navré.

-Aucune, il me répond. Crois-en mon expérience, ces deux-là n'ont aucune chance. Pas face aux monstres qui leurs servent de concurrent.

Le savoir est une chose, l'entendre en est une autre. Il faut absolument que je me protège, que je reprenne mes distances. Je me laisse tomber sur mon oreiller, sachant pertinemment que je ne dormirais pas de la nuit.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre! Si ce format vous gêne, faites m'en part =) Une petite question: Pour vous Ovan est-il très intelligent? Votre réponse influencera directement sur l'évolution du personnage =D A plus tard!


	10. Un géant et une malchanceuse

Hey! Bonjour à tous!

Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews! Et merci une nouvelle fois à mes bêtas dont la radieuse Solène!

Alors, oui, le style du dernier chapitre été différent mais je ne voulais pas gâcher la surprise Ovan ;-) Avouez que ça aurait été moins drôle si vous aviez eu son point de vue =D Ouais, bon, c'es peut-être juste drôle pour moi car je connais la réponse :3

En tout cas rassurez-vous, après ce chapitre, je reviens à la normale =D Je re-précise juste que ça me permet d'exploiter une facette que je veux vous montrer avec des personnages qui vont revenir (oui, je parle bien des mentors =D ) et surtout de garder un petit mystère sur un ou deux tributs ;-)

Réponse à vos reviews:

**Dixie**: Faïni, malsain? Pas du tout =D Est-ce qu'il va gagner, je sais pas, je sais pas ;-) Pour Ela, oui, c'est une belle cruche! Merci encore et à plus tard (j'espère ;-) ) !

Donc, sans plus vous embêter, voici les tributs du district Huit!

En ayant hâte d'avoir votre avis, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Moisson du district Huit : Bartolomeo Barre, 17 ans et Kara Macdif, 13 ans**

La journée fut longue, très longue, trop longue. Je suis fatigué mais il me reste une dernière chose à faire. Je m'assoisà un bout de la table, le plus près d'une prise électrique, y branche la batterie de mon ordinateur portable et allume ce dernier. Une molécule d'ADN apparaît en tant que fond d'écran. Je clique et ouvre le logiciel situé en haut à droite de l'écran. Ma webcam s'allume, affichant mon visage fatigué à l'écran. Mes yeux bleus cernés fixent l'heure avec insistance « 2h44 ». Je soupire.

- Mon nom est Alic Lovekal, je commence. Je suis chercheur en biologie au service du Capitole. Il y a un mois, j'ai reçu une missive émanant du président lui-même. Pour cette année d'Expiation, les Hunger Games ont des règles différentes avec parmi ellesde nouveauxmentors. Etant un scientifique de renomméeaccompli et investi, ma nomination n'a pas relevé de la surprise. Je me suis attelé à ma tâche, regardant en détail les anciens Jeux pour pouvoir remplir mes nouvelles fonctions avec brio. Néanmoins, des instances supérieures m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'en fasse pour ça. En effet, la chance que l'un des tributs du district Huit gagne est inférieur à un pour cent. Mais la chance peut être provoquée, j'ai bien l'intention d'essayer au maximum d'aider ces enfants. Pourtant… Pourtant… Ary Vorn, le haut-juge, a fait appel à mes talents d'expert en biologie pour son arène. Je me demande comment il a pu faire pour imaginer ça… Contrairement aux autres mentors, vous m'avez donné une mission supplémentaire, sûrement parce que je suis celui en qui vous avez le plus confiance. Vous m'avez demandé un rapport complet sur les Hunger Games, sur leur fonctionnement, d'être impartial et de ne pas chercher à vous flatter. Je serai donc franc dans mes propos mais ça vous en avez l'habitude.

Je fais une petite pause, le temps de prendre une gorgée de ce café insipide.

- Enfin bref, je continue. La semaine dernière j'ai reçu des instructions à suivre concernant cette semaine de pré-Hunger Games. Je suis donc arrivé ce matin dans le district Huit. J'avais entendu dire que c'était un endroit où la vie était dure mais à ce point… Mis à part le village des anciens vainqueurs, le district est empli d'un air saturé de la pollution des usines de textile. L'air est lourd, puant. Heureusement, on m'a remis un masque pour pouvoir respirer correctement. En tout cas, je commence à comprendre pourquoi il y a peu de gagnantsvenant de ce district. On ne peut pas y vivre normalement, on ne peut qu'avoir une santé fragile. Je n'ai par ailleurs pratiquement vue aucune personne âgée. J'ai, par la suite, cherché l'espérance de vie de ce district. Le constat est affligeant, quatre-vingt pour cent de la population décède avant d'atteindre son cinquantième anniversaire. Trente avant d'atteindre son quarantième.

Mon ventre gargouille, me rappelant que je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin. Je laisse trainer mes yeux sur la longue table garnie de nourriture. Je me lève et vais prendre une salade de fruitscomposéede banane, pomme, poire, fruit de la passion, fraise et kiwi. Ça a l'avantage d'être très bon et peu calorique. Une fois fini, je retourne m'asseoir pour finir ma « mission ».

- Juste avant la Moisson, je me suis entretenu avec l'hôte de ce district, Eenvi Dol. Il doit avoir une cinquantaine d'années mais comme tout extravagant du Capitole, ila abusé de la chirurgie esthétique. Chez lui, le botox est roi avec des lèvres qui affichent en permanence un affreux sourire. Son visage est couvert d'étoiles grises qui changent de place à chaque fois qu'il parle. Côté vestimentaire, il arbore un pantalon bouffant bleu nuit et une chemise de la même couleur. Il est en poste depuis près de quinze ans et affiche toujours le même émerveillement à venir aux Moissons. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, le dernier vainqueur remonte à onze ans. Une fille de quinze ans qui a réussi à se faire assez discrète pour gagner.

Mettant momentanément l'application en pause, j'ouvre une page internet. « June Kilra ». Elle est devenue une belle jeune femme. Unique gagnante du district encore en vie, la charge de mentor lui revient donc depuis tout ce temps. Contrairement à la majorité des anciens vainqueurs, elle n'a pas sombré dans l'alcool. Je regarde une vidéo de la dernière Moisson. Elle a l'air distante, comme si le sort de ses protégés lui importait peu. A mon avis, c'est surtout un moyen de se protéger. Ses yeux ne reflètent rien, absolument rien, comme si elle était vide à l'intérieur. J'ai bien essayé d'aller la voir pour obtenir quelques conseils mais elle a refusé de m'ouvrir. Tant pis.

- Après cette rencontre, je reprends après avoir remis en route l'application. Nous sommes allés préparer la Moisson sur la grande place. Elle est très grande et de forme ovale. Une fontaine orne son centre. Néanmoins, comme tout le reste du district, la place est sale, empli de pollution. Même l'eau de la fontaine est verte. Et il y a marqué potable… Je me demande encore ce qui, pour eux, est non potable. J'ai attendu près d'une heure que l'estrade soit montée puis une de plus pour qu'écrans et caméras soient posés. Une fois cela fait, un tapis rouge a été installé pour nous permettre de venir. Inutile je pense. Honnêtement, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de gaspillage pour les Moissons. Le Capitole pourrait économiser énormément en enlevant toutes ces fioritures. C'est comme toute cette nourriture…

Je tourne mon écran vers la table puis le remet devant moi.

- Sérieusement, je continu. A-t-on vraiment besoin de toute cette nourriture ? Il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons affaire avec des enfants habitués à ne jamais manger ou très peu. Pensez-vous qu'ils vont tout manger ? Et surtout, que fait-on de cette nourriture gaspillée ? Et bien on la jette. Rentable n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bref, je tenais quand même à vous parler. Comme je disais, je suis montésur scène et aiattendu que la place se remplisse. Combien de parentsai-je vu pleurer en lâchant la main de leurs enfants ? Combien sont venus seulscar leurs parents sont trop malades ? Je dois avouer qu'on voit différemment les Hunger Games de mon point de vue. C'est vrai qu'en les regardant, on ne voit pas la face cachée, la réalité en fait. Mais ils ont joué et ils ont perdu, ce n'est que le juste retour des choses. L'hôte,lui,a l'air de ne pas s'en rendre compte, il sourit constamment, ce qui est assez énervant. Quand il a estimé que toute la population était là, il a commencé son discours avant de laisser place à votre message. Très bien réussi soit dit en passant. Votre utilisation de Mellark est tout simplement fascinante ! Dommage que vous ne puissiez faire la même chose avec Flickerman… Enfin bref, je ne me suis jamais autant senti mal à l'aise. Tous me regardaient avec de la peur mêlée à de l'envie de meurtre je dirais. Passé la surprise, Eevin s'est approché de l'urne des filles pour tirer le nom de l'heureuse gagnante. Une gamine de treize ans qui n'avait que deux papiers à son nom. Je me rappelle quand il a crié son nom, elle…`

**_Kara Macdif, quinze heures plus tôt._**

-KARAAAAA MACDIIIIIIIIIF !

Non… Non… Pas moi… Je n'ai que treize ans ! Je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai que deux papiers à mon nom ! Je sens mes jambes trembler, tout mon corps tremble en fait. L'hôte répète mon nom, mes dents claquent, mes jambes tremblent de plus belle. Non… Il me somme de venir mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. Mon corps ne répond plus, je suis… Non, je dois être forte, je le dois ! Mon corps ne réagit toujours pas, pire, il s'effondre, faisant plonger les pans de ma robe dans la boue. Je vais mourir… A seulement treize ans ! Rick m'avait invité pour son anniversaire…

Les Pacificateurs arrivent, pour m'emmener sur la scène. Je dois réagir, il le faut. Je m'efforce à me rappeler ce que disaient les commentateurs les années précédentes. « La première impression est décisive ». Je ne dois pas passer pour une lâche même si c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Je me relève tant bien que mal, le corps à moitié sali par la boue. Les Pacificateurs sont sur moi, je me débats, les repousse. Je suis assez grande pour marcher toute seule. J'essaye d'avoir un visage neutre mais à me voir dans l'écran géant, j'ai toujours l'air d'avoir peur. Les Pacificateurs m'escortent, par peur que je m'enfuie je pense. L'hôte me regarde, hésitant à me faire la bise je suppose. Il se retourne ensuite vers la foule pour demander s'il y a une volontaire. Bien entendu, toutes veulent préserver leurs vies. Je vois mes amies baisser la tête avec honte. Je ne leur en veux pas, j'aurais fait pareil à leur place. L'hôte lui, me regarde, m'examinant de la tête au pied ce qui me gène profondément.

-Bien, finit par dire notre hôte. Applaudissons bien fort la représentante du district Huit, Kara Macdif !

Des applaudissements timides se font entendre, surtout ceux des Pacificateurs. Eenvi Dol s'approche de l'urne des garçons et tire un nom rapidement.

-Bartoloméo Baaaaaaaaarre ! il crie avec enthousiasme.

Mon regard se dirige vers le vide qui se forme dans la section des seize ans. Un immense noir avance jusqu'à l'estrade avec un visage impassible. Il a vraiment seize ans ? Ce n'est pas possible… Il doit bien faire deux mètres. Il a l'air si… Si vivant ! Il est torse nu, montrant ses muscles saillants et n'arbore qu'un petit short tenu par une corde en guise de ceinture. Il doit vivre dans les bas quartiers. Vu sa musculature, je dirais qu'il doit charger les cargaisons. D'un certain côté c'estune chance car dans les bas-quartiers, éloignés des usines, les gens sont paradoxalement en meilleur santé. En effet, j'ai souvent des crises de toux aiguë, finissant même par cracher du sang, les poumons en feu.

Il passe à côté de moi sans même me jeter un regard. Je ne lui arrive qu'au nombril… Je… Je ne pourrai jamais survivre à ça !

-Eh bien, s'enthousiasme l'hôte. Nous avons là un sacré candidat à la victoire ! Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun volontaire ? Bien, veuillez applaudir nos tributs ! Et puisse le sort leur être favooooooorable !

Mon partenaire s'approche de moi pour me serrer ma main. La sienne doit bien faire cinq fois la mienne. J'essaye tant bien que mal de résister à sa force mais c'est peine perdu. Je laisse un cri de douleur tandis que je ramène ma main meurtrie vers mon cœur. Le visage de Bartoloméo reste toujours étrangement neutre…

Je suis dans la salle des adieux, on vient de m'y amener. Mes parents accompagnés de mon petit frère Hitch arrivent quelques instants plus tard, ma mère est en pleurs, mon père reste me font leurs adieux. Pas une seule fois ils ne me disent de me battre, pas une seule ils me disent de rester forte. Au contraire, mon père ne m'adresse pas un mot, il ne fait que me fixer, comme s'il voulait graver mon visage dans sa mémoire. Il commence déjà à faire son deuil. Après les cinq minutes de visite, il arrache ma mère de mes bras et part sans un dernier regard. Pour eux, je suis déjà morte. Heureusement, la visite suivante, celle de mes amis, me remonte un peu le moral. Contrairement à ma famille, eux me souhaitent bonne chance et tentent de me donner des conseils. Mais n'est-ce pas faire preuve de stupidité ? Espérer quelque chose d'impossible… J'aurais aimé que mon père me parle, qu'il me dise au moins une dernière fois qu'il m'aime. Mais c'est trop tard, son visage dur, affligé, est la seule chose que je vois lorsque je pense à lui.

Les visites sont terminées, des Pacificateurs sont venus me chercher. Il est temps.

Il est temps de rejoindre le Capitole.

**_Alic Lovekal, 3h15._**

-Nous nous sommes disputés avec Eenvi, je continueaprès avoir fini ma tasse de café. Il a catégoriquement refusé de monter avec la fille. « Je refuse de monter avec une telle pouilleuse ». Pour moi, ce n'est pas une excuse. Je pense sincèrement qu'il a fait son temps. Il va falloir revoir sa nomination. Nous avons pris deux voitures, une pour Eenvi et le garçon et l'autre pour la fille et moi. Elle était complètement recouverte de boue et semblait vide. Je sentais qu'elle essayait de paraître sûre d'elle mais elle n'y arrivait pas, ses traits trahissant sa peur. Elle ne m'a pas jeté un seul regard et n'a absolument pas voulu engager la conversation avec moi. Pourtant j'ai essayé mais elle est restée muette.

Je me frotte les yeux, sentant la fatigue de plus en plus présente. Je vais me chercher une nouvelle tasse de café. Je sais que ça ne me fera rien mais c'est plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Je la bois d'une seule traite. Plus vite j'aurai fini, plus vite j'iraime coucher. Je reviens m'installer devant ma caméra, remarquant ainsi que j'avais oublié de la couper. Il faut que je me rappelle de supprimer ce passage.

-Le trajet a duréprès d'une demi-heure. Il faut dire qu'avec la pollution du district, la gare a été placée à son extrémité. Elle était bondée, des dizaines de journalistes voulant approcher les tributs pour écrire un article. D'ailleurs, il faudrait renforcer la sécurité le jour de la Moisson. Les tributs sont trop exposés au risque, un fanatique pourrait les tuer facilement. Interdire aux journalistes de venir dans les districts seraitun bon début je pense. Nous avons quand même mis dix minutes à atteindre notre train. Avant toute chose, j'ai envoyé les tributs se doucher, ils en avaient autant besoin l'un que l'autre. Eenvi, lui, était contre. Il voulait absolument découvrir les autres moissonnés avant. Néanmoins, il a finalement accepté en voyant la boue séchéetombée des vêtements de la fille, salissant la moquette du train.

Je mets l'application en pause le temps d'aller chercher sur internet le trombinoscope des tributs de cette année. On voit déjà apparaître un classement des chances de survie. D'après un sondage, Bartoloméo Barre arrive deuxième du classement derrière Koli Nark, le tribut du district Douze. Vu sa mine patibulaire ça ne m'étonne même pas. Le garçon du Un termine le podium. Par contre, concernant Kara Macdif, la photo de son visage recouvert de boue ne lui vaut qu'une dix-huitième place. Remarque, même elle a compris ses erreurs en regardant sa Moisson…

**_Kara Macdif, douze heures et quinze minutes plus tôt._**

La douche m'a fait du bien. Je n'ai pas pu reprendre mes vêtements, je soupçonne l'hôte de les avoir jetés. A la place, j'arbore donc un survêtement bleu foncé trois fois trop grand pour moi. Je suis obligée de faire quatre ou cinq ourlets à chaque manche pour libérer mes mains de leur prison de tissu. Heureusement, le pantalon n'est pas aussi grand que le haut mais je marche quand même dessus. Tant pis, au moins j'ai un habit propre sur le dos.

Une fois prête, j'attache mes cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval grâce à un élastique que j'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain. Je me rends ensuite dans le salon où je me trouve être la dernière. L'hôte est en train de se goinfrer à table, ayant déjà entamé la moitié du poulet situé dans son assiette. Dire que ce seul plat peut nourrir une famille de quatre personnes pendant plusieurs jours dans le district… Et là, il le mange à lui tout seul. Ça me révulse mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien y faire. De l'autre côté de la pièce, dans ce qui semble être un mini salon, notre mentor est assis sur un canapé, un plateau de nourriture placé sur la table basse devant lui. En facese trouve mon partenaire, Bartoloméo… Il a le même survêtement que moi, du moins le bas. Il est encore torse nu, je me demande si c'est parce qu'il n'a pas pu rentrer dans le haut. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui, essayant de me faire laplus petite possible.

-Alors, commence Alic Lovekal. Vous avez eu le temps de vous reposer un peu, de vous remettre de vos émotions. Avant toute chose, je vous propose de regarder ensemble les Moissons pour pouvoir évaluer le potentiel de vos concurrents.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers mon partenaire qui hoche la tête. Je fais de même.

-Bien, reprend-il en allumant la télé. Je vous laisse regarder.

Je tourne ma tête vers la télé et regarde les Moissons défilées les unes après les autres. Les deux du Un, le gars du Deux, la fille du Trois, ceux du Quatre… Eux dégagent quelque chose, ils sont arrivés sur la scène en se faisant remarquer de la meilleure manière qui soit… Alors quand on regarde la mienne… Je suis tout simplement minable. Les commentaires sont tranchants, cinglants : « Ca serait étonnant si elle dépasse le bain du sang celle-là ». Je vois le mentor me jeter un regard emplide compassion. Malheureusement, cela ne me réconforte pas. Bartoloméo, lui, déclenche les passions. On voit en lui un potentiel gagnant. Notre Moisson se termine avec un gros plan sur son visage dur. Des lèvres fermées, des yeux marrons sans peur regardant droit dans la caméra et une rage de vaincre clairement discernable.

L'émission continue, les Moissons défilent. Alors que le tribut du Neuf m'énerve, sa partenaire me fait de la peine. Celle du Dix à l'air vide tandis que celui du Douze me fait encore plus peur que Bartoloméo. En tout cas, ces Hunger Games promettent des candidats sérieux…

Le mentor éteint la télé et se tourne vers nous.

-Vous avez pu voir vos adversaires, commence-t-il d'une voix calme, sereine. Avant de commencer mon travail, j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez travailler ensemble ou séparément ?

Honnêtement, je préfèrerais avoir Bartoloméo avec moi. J'allais répondre lorsque mon partenaire prend les devants. Je sursaute devant cette voix grave qui résonne dans toute la salle.

-Séparés. Chacun pour soi.

Je prends un sacré coup au moral. Je sais désormais qu'il n'aura aucune pitié envers moi.

-D'accord, reprend-il. J'aimerai quand même connaître l'avis de votre partenaire.

Il me fixe de ses yeux bleus crème.

-Pareil, je mens d'une voix que je ne peux empêcher de trembler. Ça ne sert à rien qu'il sache tout de moi.

C'est du bluff. Un bluff total. Mais ça a au moins l'effet de voir Bartoloméo me lancer un regard surpris et intéressé.

-Je comprends vos positions, finit par déclarer Alic Lovekal. Donc, je vais m'entretenir avec vous un par un en commençant par la dame. Bartoloméo, vous pouvez disposer, j'enverrai quelqu'un pour vous chercher.

Le grand noir se lève et part dans sa chambre, emportant au passage une assiette d'omelette aux pommes de terre. Je me retrouve donc seule en face de mon mentor, du moins presque seule.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'embêter avec celle-là Alic, jette dédaigneusement Eenvi Dol de la table située quelques mètresplus loin. Elle ne gagnera pas, concentre-toi plus sur l'autre.

Heureusement, le mentor fait comme si de n'était.

-Alors Kara, je vais te poser une série de questions pour mieux te connaître et essayer de t'aider au maximum. Tu es d'accord ?

Comme si j'avais le choix… J'acquiesce.

-Bien, nous sommes arrivés à un siècle de Hunger Games. Ça te fait quoi ?

Je le regarde surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?

-Vous me demandez ce que je pense des Hunger Games ? je réponds ironiquement. A votre avis ? Si vous étiez à ma place, qu'est-ce que vous répondriez?

Il me regarde en souriant.

-Je ne suis pas à votre place, il rétorque aussitôt. Veuillez donc répondre à ma question s'il vous plaît.

-Si vous réfléchissez un minimum, je lance d'une voix plus assurée que je ne le pensais. Vous devinerez notre position. Savoir que pour quelqu'un comme moi, seule la mort nous attend dans cette arène. Ce n'est pas que je n'y crois pas mais l'hôte à raison, les tributs comme moin'ont aucune chance face à d'autres tributs comme la force de la nature qui me sert de partenaire.

Alic acquiesce sans dire un mot. N'essayant pas de nier la vérité.

-Savez-vous pourquoi ces Jeux ont été inventés ? demande le mentor après quelques secondes.

Que cherche-t-il à me faire dire ? A quoi riment ces questions ?

-A empêcher toute nouvelle rébellion, je récite d'une voix qui reflète un apprentissage quotidiende cette ineptie.

-Et ? continue Alic Lovekal.

-Et quoi ? je réponds agacée. Dire que ça a fonctionné ? Non puisque plusieurs ont suivi celle du District Treize. Certes au début, comme celle orchestréepar Elisa Summers, elles ont été tuéesdans l'œuf mais plus le temps passe, plus les rébellions grossissent, deviennent fortes. Ce ne sont pas les Hunger Games qui empêchent les rébellions. Au contraire, ils les attisent. Ne croyez pas que cette Expiation changera la donne, cette année restera comme toute les autres un horrible jeu oùvingt-trois personnes vont mourir. Des morts plus horribles, plus spectaculaires, mais ça ne changera rien au fait que la haine des Districts reste forte. Il y a cent ans, vous avez dû raser le Treize, il y a vingt-cinq ans le Douze. Qui sera le prochain ? Le Onze ? Le Huit ?

Le mentor me regarde bizarrement. Intrigué ? Amusé ? Je ne serais pas dire mais en tout cas, ma réponse ne le laisse pas de marbre.

-Certes, concède-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Vous avez raison sur plusieurs points mais vous êtes trop petite pour comprendre.

Je le fixe, estomaquée. Moi, trop jeune ?

-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je rétorque, amère. Vous ne savez rien de ma vie, vous ne pouvez pas insinuer que je suis trop petite. J'ai certes treize ans mais dans les districts vous avez intérêt à grandir vite. Il n'y a pas d'enfance là d'où je viens, il n'y a pas de jeunesse, seulement la misère. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble une enfant de treize ans chez vous mais une chose est sûre, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ne vous avisez donc pas de remettre en doute ma compréhension des choses.

Alic Lovekal sourit mais ne répond pas. Il a eu sa réponse et c'est tout ce qui compte j'ai l'impression.

-Donc pas la peine de vous demander ce que vous pensez du Capitole ? ironise-t-il.

-Effectivement, je confirme.

Le mentor s'approche de la table basse et me tend un bol contenant des morceaux de viande.

-Tenez Kara, servez-vous, il me propose gentiment.

Je voudrais refuser mais je ne peux décemment pas me priver de viande, surtout pas avant les Hunger Games. J'attrape donc le bol et commence à manger. Je suis tellement habituéeà vivre avec la faimque je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point mon ventre gargouillait à la vue de toute cette nourriture.

-Merci, je finis par déclarer après avoir englouti le contenu du bol.

-Tu peux aller prendre autre chose si tu veux, il avance.

La proposition est tentante mais je refuse, je sais pertinemment que si je mange plus je vais être malade.

-Donc nous pouvons continuer, il affirme. Quel est votre souhait le plus cher ?

-Partir, je réponds simplement. Partir loin d'ici, loin de ce cauchemar.

-Et votre plus grande peur ? il poursuit ?

-Mourir… je murmure. Je sais que c'est idiot mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il va m'arriver dans l'arène. Je suis une des plus jeunes certes mais…

Je ne trouve pas comment le dire…

-Ce n'est pas que je suis spécialement jolie, je bafouille. On me dit souvent que j'ai de jolis yeux verts mais c'est tout. Mes cheveux blonds sont rêches et mes vêtements sont sales. Néanmoins je commence à avoir quelques formes et… Enfin, beaucoup de tribut sont beaucoup plus âgés que moi et dans l'arène chacun peut se transformer en monstre…

Le mentor me regarde sérieusement.

-Vous avez peur de vous faire violer c'est ça ? il finit à ma place.

J'acquiesce. Malheureusement, dans tous les Jeux que j'ai vus, il y en a toujours eu au moins une…

-Je comprends votre peur, on fera en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, essaye-t-il de me rassurer.

Je ne réponds pas, m'enfonçant le plus possible dans le canapé.

-La personne qui vous est laplus chère ? Celle qui compte le plus à vos yeux ? il reprend comme si de rien n'était.

A qui je tiens le plus ? A mes parents ? Non, je les aime beaucoup, ils m'aident énormément mais non, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas éternels. Mon grand frère ? Je ne le vois pas assez pour ça. Il a vingt-cinq ans et est marié il me semble. A sa majorité il est parti vivre à l'extrémité du district, ne revenant que très rarement.

-Je dirais Rick, je finis par avouer.

-D'accord, mais qui est-ce pour toi ? il ajoute.

Je rougis.

-Euh… Ben… En fait, je balbutie. C'est le garçon que je convoite on va dire.

Il sourit.

-Vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas différente des filles de votre âge ! rigole-t-il.

Je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu, ça vaut mieux pour lui.

-Dans les vidéos qu'on a vues tout à l'heure, quel tribut vous fait le plus peur ? m'interroge-t-il.

Je plonge dans mes pensées. Lequel me fait le plus peur ?

-Tous, je lâche surprise de ma réponse. Tous doivent me faire peur même si j'aimeraisdire que non.

-Donc pas besoin de vousdemander qui ne vous fait pas peur ? avance-t-il plus par politesse que pour la réponse. Serez-vous capable de tuer une fois dans l'arène ?

-Non, je rétorque aussitôt. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je ne pense pas. D'un je ne pense pas réussir à tuer qui que ce soit, et de deux je n'en ai pas envie. Honnêtement, je ne m'en vois pas capable.

-Donc vous aurez intérêt à trouver de bons alliés à qui ça ne fera pas peur, il constate.

C'est un fait… Mais quelqu'un voudra-t-il de moi ?

-Bien, reprend Alic. Nous en avons finis pour le moment. Maintenant allez dans votre chambre pour vous reposer, vous doucher, vous amusez… Vous m'avez compris, on se voit au dînerde ce soir.

Alors que j'allais me relever, le mentor m'interrompt.

-Ah, j'allais oublier, lance-t-il. Allez me chercher votre partenaire s'il vous plaît.

Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller le chercher… En tout cas, je dois faire une drôle de tête car Eenvi Dol éclate de rire. Vexéeet ne voulant pas montrer ma peur, je vais d'un pas décidé en direction de la chambre de Bartoloméo, un wagon plus loin. Une fois la porte du wagon/salon fermée, je soupire, les jambes tremblantes. J'arrive tant bien que mal devant la porte de la chambre.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je frappe. Aucune réponse, je frappe à nouveau. Ayant à nouveau la même réponse, je décide de rentrer. Bartoloméo est allongé torse nu sur le lit, me fixant de ses yeux sombres. Il ne m'adresse même pas la parole…

-Alic… je finis par bredouiller. Le mentor t'attend dans le salon…

Il se lève aussitôt. Je pars aussitôt, espérant atteindre le salon avant lui mais c'est peine perdue, ses longues jambes me rattrapant facilement. Il m'attrape le bras avec force, m'obligeant à me retourner vers lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, expose-t-il d'une voix forte.

Je le regarde, intriguée.

-Je suis désolé… reprend-il, un brin de tristesse dans la voix. Je suis navré de devoir te tuer…

**_Alic Lovekal, 3h37._**

-J'ai vu la fille se précipiter vers sa chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre son partenaire et elle mais en tout cas elle a l'air d'avoir pris un sacré coup. Bartoloméo Barre est arrivé quelques secondes plus tard. Dire qu'on n'a pas réussi à trouver un vêtement assez grand pour qu'il lui aille. En tout cas, ça va donner du travail aux stylistes… J'ai mené le même interrogatoire que pour la fille. Du moins, j'ai essayé. Il n'a pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche si ce n'est pour avaler la nourriture qui traînait la table basse. Il a été impossible de lui arracher le moindre mot. J'ai tout simplement échoué dans ma mission et j'en suis navré. Je sais pourquoi vous voulez ces réponses, je sais à quoi elles vont servir… Pour être totalement honnête, je trouve cette idée tout simplement ignoble. Je me demande ce que feraient les autres s'ils savaient… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis le seul à qui vous l'avez dit. Peut-être parce que je suis le seul digne de confiance ? Possible. Néanmoins je ne cautionne pas votre idée, ce sont des enfants après tout. Je serais presque en train de culpabiliser pour la gamine. Presque car dans un sens, ça serait plus aux parents de subir ça. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas faire un mélange en faisant affronter enfant et parent ? Faudrait creuser cette idée pour une prochaine Expiation je pense.

Je souris et sors une photo de famille que je laisse toujours dans mon portefeuille. On peut m'y voir en compagnie de ma femme et ma fille.

-Elle est attachante cette fille, je concède. Elle a l'âge de ma fille mais en paraît beaucoup plus. Elle a raison sur un point, les enfants des districts sont beaucoup plus matures, plus adultes. Ca me fait un peu de peine de savoir qu'elle va mourir. Mais bon, ce sont les aléas de la vie et je préfère que ce soit quand même elle que ma fille. J'espère juste que vous reviendrez sur votre décision, que vous ne serez pas aussi cruel. Sincèrement, la gamine a raison sur un autre point. Ce que vous allez faire ne va pas réduire à néant les esprits de rébellion, au contraire. Faites attention. Comme je disais, Bartoloméo Barre n'a pas voulu répondre, je l'ai donc renvoyé dans sa chambre rapidement.

Je finis ce qui doit être ma sixième tasse de café.

-Le dîner a été plus que pénible, je reprends. Les tributs assis de part et d'autre de la table ne se sont pas adressés un mot, ils n'ont pas parlé en fait. Et Eenvi Dol qui n'a pas arrêté de parler… Je préférerais nettement que ce soit lui dans l'arène. Virez-le, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur ce sujet.

Je regarde l'heure, las.

-Voilà pour cette journée, je termine. Fin de transmission.

J'enregistre la vidéo et l'envoie aux juges du Capitole. J'éteins ensuite mon ordinateur avec satisfaction puis vais trouver avec plaisir mon lit pour enfin goûter à un sommeil réparateur.


	11. Destin croisé

Bonjour à vous tous!

Oui je sais, j'ai (beaucoup, énormément) du retard... Juste parce que mon ordinateur m'a lâchement abandonné et qu'ensuite je suis parti en vacance où il n'y avait pas internet T_T Du coup, si ça peut vous rassurer, dites vous que j'en suis à la Parade =)

Que dire d'autre sinon? Ah oui, merci encore pour vos reviews! Normalement, j'ai du répondre à tous le monde =) Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis effroyablement désolé...

Encore un merci à Solène et Cha même si elles n'ont pas pu corriger ce chapitre.

J'allais oublié de remercier LJay! Enfin non, je n'ai pas oublié =D Juste pour vous dire qu'elle vient de publier un nouveau bijou... Non mais sérieusement, cette fille à un talent fou *_* Son Delirium est juste sublime et Ortus, qui retrace les premiers jours de Panem, l'est tout autant alors n'hésitez pas, filez lire LJay Odair! *Comment ça ça fait pub?*

Sinon, pour ce chapitre, rating M car présence d'un mini tout léger lemon !

Enfin voilà, voilà =D Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Moisson du district Neuf, Mara Hateen, 16 ans.**

Je pensais qu'il m'aimait, qu'il allait m'épouser, que ses mots étaient sincères…

J'ai été idiote. Il s'est servi de moi, il me voulait juste dans son lit, il a réussi, il est parti…

Je me retrouve seule. Tous me regardent, me pointent du doigt en chuchotant, m'esquivent…

Mes parents m'ont abandonnée, mes amis m'ont laissée tomber, l'école m'a exclue…

Je suis si seule… Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter. Je suis juste tombée dans ses filets, je n'ai rien à me reprocher… Pourtant… Pourtant on fait comme si, comme si la faute incombée à moi seule.

Mima vient de mourir, c'était la seule à me comprendre, la seule à m'accepter comme je suis. Elle a fait une croix sur tout le monde pour me soutenir, elle s'est battu pour moi, m'a accueillie chez elle contre l'avis de tous. Malheureusement Mima était vieille, elle a succombé dans sa soixante-douzième année. Sa maison va être saisie dès demain, je n'aurai nulle part où aller.

Je suis devant sa tombe, seule, comme toujours. Même mon père, son propre fils n'est pas venu lui rendre un dernier hommage. Je ne peux rester longtemps, Moisson oblige. Je détestais déjà cette journée, maintenant encore plus.

Des Pacificateurs arrivent devant les portes du cimetière, il doit être l'heure, je suis en retard. Ils ne s'approchent pas me, préférant attendre que je vienne à eux. Je me traine tant bien que mal vers la place centrale tandis qu'ils m'encadrent. Il n'y a personne dans la rue, pas un bruit, je dois être vraiment en retard. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'aller m'inscrire, tout le monde me connait.

Tout le monde connaît la pauvre sotte, la pauvre cruche qui a « dévergondé » le beau Daryl. Personne ne croit que sous ses faux airs de gendre parfait, de beau gosse à la face angélique se cache en réalité un monstre qui s'est donné pour « sainte » mission de dépuceler toute les filles du district. Alors pourquoi suis-je la seule à me plaindre ? Pourquoi aucune autre ne subit le même sort que moi ? Parce que je suis celle qui a résisté le plus longtemps ? Malheureusement, je ne pense pas avoir une réponse un jour…

Je rejoins ma section, celle des seize ans, sous le regard de dégoût et de mépris des filles de mon âge. Heureusement pour moi, la Moisson a commencé. L'écran géant est allumé, le président Snow à côté de deux personnes que je ne connais pas. Ils parlent des Hunger Games de cette année. Une Expiation ? Qu'est-ce qu'une Expiation ? De ce que je comprends des Hunger Games encore plus violents, encore plus meurtriers.

L'hôtesse, l'éternelle Hylie Beste, une vieille femme qui a l'air adorable malgré un goût vestimentaire plus que douteux. Elle possède des dread locks rouge vif, des lunettes de mouche violette, un bustier jaune fluo, une ceinture vert pomme, une jupe bleu ciel et des bottines orange. Il me semble qu'elle porte des collants indigo, arborant ainsi toute les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

-Bien, déclare finalement l'hôtesse. Applaudissez bien fort votre mentor Farbixe Quil !

De timide applaudissement se font entendre. Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser, Hylie se retourne vers nous avec un splendide sourire sentant la chirurgie à plein nez.

-Honneur aux dames ? demande-t-elle sans vraiment se soucier de la réponse. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Elle s'approche de l'urne en verre contenant des milliers de papiers dont onze sont à mon nom. La tribut survivra-t-elle au bain de sang ? Y aura-t-il enfin un gagnant dans le district Neuf ? Il n'y en a jamais eu depuis la deuxième rébellion…

-Hateen Mara ! révèle l'hôtesse d'une voix qui me paraît lointaine.

Mon souffle devient court tandis que toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je crois que j'ai été tellement déçue dans ma vie que ce nom tiré me semble la juste continuité des choses.

On me pousse, des gens me jettent vers l'avant sans ménagement, me force à avancer. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Les Hunger Games sont malsains mais eux encore plus.

Ils me font mal, ils me frappent dans les jambes, dans les bras, au visage…

J'arrive enfin sur l'estrade où l'hôtesse me regarde en souriant, comme si elle ne venait pas d'être témoin de cette soudaine violence.

-Oh, s'exclame-t-elle. Mais c'est qu'elle est mignonne tout plein en plus ! Une volontaire ?

Je fixe mes pieds sans regarder le public qui, je le sais, ne bougera pas pour moi. D'un côté je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer mais de l'autre je suis résignée.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? s'étonne l'hôtesse visiblement plus que troublée. Bon d'accord.

Elle s'approche de l'urne des garçons avec un sourire retrouvé.

-Aux garçons ! s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Je la regarde faire durer le suspense, brassant indéfiniment la multitude de papiers. Elle en fait sortir un par mégarde et s'empresse de le rattraper, faisant semblant d'avoir fait exprès.

-Naril Foral !

Lui ? Pourquoi dois-je participer avec ce crétin ? Son père est le boulanger de mon quartier et Naril est censé prendre sa relève… Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui relève, c'est la jupe des filles qui passe à proximité de sa main.

Tout comme le reste de la bande à Daryl, il a un physique avantageux.

Tout comme le reste de la bande à Daryl, il passe ses soirées à faire la fête.

Tout comme le reste de la bande à Daryl, il collectionne les filles… Des filles qui atterrissent par dizaine dans son lit avant de finir dehors une fois son affaire faite.

Il monte sur la scène arborant un air narquois et un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne m'adresse pas un seul regard, tant mieux. Contrairement à moi, il est applaudit. Contrairement à moi, il est aimé…

-Serrez-vous la main ! déclare l'hôtesse, me sortant aussitôt de mes pensées.

Naril me regarde d'un air mauvais.

-Hors de question que je la touche, crache-t-il.

Hylie Beste, restée bouche bée, regarde mon partenaire arborant un sourire sadique. Visiblement, c'est la première fois que ce problème lui arrive.

-Très bien, finit-elle par sortir après plusieurs longues secondes de silence. Applaudissons nos fiers tributs ! Et puisse le sort leur être favorable !

Des Pacificateurs viennent nous chercher pour nous emmener à la mairie, dans la salle des adieux plus précisément. Je vais m'asseoir sur le premier canapé qui s'offre à moi, sachant pertinemment que personne ne viendra me voir. Je me concentre donc sur le bruit venant de la salle d'à côté, celle de Naril. Si j'en crois les voix, la bande au grand complet félicite le futur vainqueur.

Au bout de cinq minutes, plus de bruit, ils partent. Ma porte s'ouvre, me provoquant un sursaut de surprise. Daryl…

-Je ne reste pas longtemps Mara, lance-t-il sèchement. Naril ne gagnera pas, il est trop imbu de lui-même, égoïste et immature. Néanmoins, il y croit bêtement et j'en ai profité pour lui faire promettre une chose.

Je me redresse en souriant.

-Il va me protéger ? je demande avec enthousiasme, prête à me jeter dans ses bras.

Il éclate de rire.

-Te protéger ? ironise-t-il. Non, non, il ne te protégera pas. Il te tuera. Te violera peut-être si l'envie lui prend mais j'en doute. Enfin bref, je serai enfin débarrasser de toi.

Je m'effondre sur le canapé, tremblant de tous mes membres. Il part sans dire un mot de plus, fier de ce qu'il vient de faire.

Je souffle profondément tout en joignant les deux mains sur mon ventre.

Pourquoi me fait-il ça ?

Je vais mourir… Il a orchestré ma mort.

Pourtant…

Qu'est-ce qui va arriver…

Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver…

**Moisson du district Neuf, Naril Foral, 17 ans.**

-Tues-là.

Je regarde Daryl, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vraiment ? je demande, excité.

-Oui, répond-t-il en riant. Fais-en ce que tu souhaites mais je veux qu'elle meurt, je ne veux pas la voir gagner ces Jeux.

-Voyons Daryl, je rétorque. Elle ne peut pas gagner ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi le futur gagnant !

Je me joins aux rires de Daryl et du reste de la bande. Pourquoi devrai-je être mort de peur ? Parce que je viens d'être désigné comme étant tribut du district ? Sûrement pas ! Je sais que je vais gagner. Oh, je ne suis pas un carrière, loin de la même, mais je suis un beau brun, un véritable tombeur. Je gagnerai facilement des sponsors, je serai aimé de tous les tributs et surtout des filles !

-Bon, vieux, reprend Daryl. Les cinq minutes sont écoulées, on se revoit à ta sortie ? A l'endroit habituel.

J'acquiesce, nous nous retrouverons dans un bar miteux de la ville basse, notre QG on pourrait dire. Avec la bande, on s'est aperçu que c'était l'endroit le plus simple pour choper, l'endroit où venait toutes les désespérées, les pauvres dont personne ne se soucient. Et au moins, c'est bien plus tranquille ! On risque moins de se faire prendre. Il faut dire qu'on a eu chaud avec l'histoire de Mara… En même temps, qu'est ce qui lui a pris de la foutre en cloque ? Heureusement, l'histoire n'a pas traîné en longueur et dans deux semaines elle sera complètement oubliée.

Daryl et les autres s'en vont rapidement, me laissant temporairement seul. Après quelques secondes de silence, j'ai l'agréable surprise de voir entrer Laïna, une magnifique latino de vingt ans que je convoite depuis quelques temps. Surpris car elle m'a toujours résisté, mais apparemment, ce n'était que de façade. Elle se lance sur moi pour me donner un baiser fougueux, arrachant plus que ne détachant les boutons de ma chemise.

-Dépêche-toi... me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps… Tu n'as qu'à prendre ça comme un cadeau de départ, un avant-goût de ce que je te réserve à ta sortie.

Je souris, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour obtenir une partie de jambe en l'air… Néanmoins, je ne me fais pas prier, depuis le temps que je l'attends ! Je l'allonge sur la table basse puis passe ma main sous sa courte jupe pour y trouver une culotte que je m'empresse de retirer avant de la balancer sur la caméra située au fond de la pièce. Comme ça, on est tranquille…

D'ordinaire, je me serai amusé avec elle, titillant ses seins où jouant avec son intimité mais faute de temps oblige, je me dirige directement vers son entre-jambe humide, prenant possession d'elle d'un seul coup. Commençant de rapide mouvement, je m'empare de sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle gémisse trop fort. Ça serait dommage que des Pacificateurs rappliquent…

Même si j'apprécie le moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de bouillonner intérieurement, j'aurai aimé prendre plus de temps ! J'accélère le rythme, il est hors de question que je parte sans avoir fini mon affaire. Bientôt, je repends ma semence en elle dans un râle de jouissance. Première fois que je suis aussi rapide… Elle m'embrasse langoureusement, baiser que je ne rends que par obligation. Qu'est-ce que les filles sont chiantes à demander de telles attentions.

Je me dérobe au bon moment, ayant juste le temps de remonter mon pantalon avant qu'un Pacificateur n'entre pour nous signifier la fin du temps imparti, jetant par ailleurs un regard surpris vers la culotte trônant sur la caméra. Laïna part en m'adressant un dernier clin d'œil. Je n'ai pas l'habitude mais je sens que elle, à mon retour, je la mettrai de nouveau dans mon lit. Il serait dommage de ne pas profiter d'une telle opportunité… Je n'aurai qu'à la jeter dès que je m'en serai lassée.

Mes parents sont les prochains, ils pleurent à chaude larme comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils me voyaient. J'aurai préféré avoir cinq minutes de plus avec ma chaudasse de latino ! J'expédie les adieux bien vite, ce ne sont pas eux qui vont m'apporter quelque chose.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas un proche qui rentre mais un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Je ne le connais pas.

-Naril c'est ça ? demande-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

J'acquiesce.

-Et vous êtes ? je rétorque aussitôt.

-Je suis le père de Mara, répond-il nerveusement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ?

-Si je suis venu te voir, c'est pour te demander quelque chose…

Je ne réponds pas, attendant la suite.

-Tu es un copain de Daryl, affirme-t-il plus qu'il ne demande. Je veux savoir la vérité, maintenant.

J'éclate de rire, un rire profond.

-Votre fille ? je nargue. C'est une salope, une vrai petite pute au lit. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous devriez ! Daryl prend toujours des vidéos de ces exploits et je peux vous dire que pour une petite pucelle, la petite Mara était plutôt farouche !

Le père est rouge. De honte ? De colère ? Je ne sais pas mais c'est jouissif.

-Oh vous savez, je continu, le sourire aux lèvres. Faut pas vous en faire hein, il l'a dressé comme il faut Daryl. Il a fait d'elle un parfait joujou sexuel ! Mais il faut dire que ce n'est pas vraiment la faute de Mara, Daryl est un pro, un expert qui obtient ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est…

Une gifle vient m'arrêter. Je suis peut-être allé trop loin. Il me prend par le col et me plaque contre le mur de sa main droite tandis que de sa main gauche il me broie les parties intimes.

-Ecoute-moi bien petit con, articule-t-il très lentement. J'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas croire ma fille, d'écouter ma femme qui disait que notre fille n'était qu'une traînée, que le « gentil » Daryl ne pouvait pas être méchant. J'ai même abandonné ma propre mère, n'assistant pas à ses funérailles sur ordre de ma femme. Donc tu vois, je suis un peu en rogne là, en colère d'avoir abandonné ma fille à cause d'un connard.

Il me jette un regard mauvais.

-Tu n'es pas mieux que lui à ce que je vois.

Il resserre sa prise. Je ne souris plus, j'ai mal, très mal. Il relâche enfin la pression.

-Tu vas faire une chose pour moi, continue-t-il calmement. Tu vas la protéger au péril de ta vie, tu vas faire en sorte qu'elle survive. Je ne vis peut-être que dans le District Neuf mais par mon travail, j'ai d'excellent contact avec des gens aisés du Capitole. Tu l'aides, vous aurez des sponsors, elle meurt par ta faute, je te jure que tu le regretteras. Non seulement tu n'auras pas de sponsor mais tu connaîtras une mort atroce.

Il ment, je ne le crois pas. Il ne peut pas avoir ce pouvoir.

-Retiens bien ce que je viens de te dire, ajoute-t-il doucement. Ne l'oublie surtout pas.

Je blêmis. Il a l'air trop sûr de lui.

-C'est bien, ironise-t-il. Tu as perdu ton arrogance ce qui me permet de croire que tu as compris. Je te laisse à ta réflexion, j'ai un « ami » à aller voir.

Il part aussitôt de la pièce, pour aller retrouver Daryl je suppose. J'ai peut-être fait une connerie en faisant le fier. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à fermer ma grande gueule.

Néanmoins, une question me traverse l'esprit. Dois-je aider la grosse ? J'avais pourtant envie de la faire crier…

Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je souris, je sais quoi faire.

* * *

Et voilà! Les Moissons sont bientôt finies! Une petite review? =D


	12. Insensible

Hey!

Et me revoilà avec les deux tributs du Dix! J'avoue que je les aime bien... Et non, je ne suis pas fou, je regardais juste les Experts en les inventant...

Sinon, encore merci pour vos reviews! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous prenez du temps pour m'écrire :-)

Merci encore à Jay, Cha et Solène pour leur indéfectible soutient... Je vous aime!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Lisa: Merci :-) Je suis content que mes tributs te plaisent! J'ai hâte de connaître tes préférés ;-) Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!

Voilà, voilà! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Moisson du district Dix, Sern Deen, 13 ans**

-Relie les entailles, relie les entailles…

La peau se déchire, la lame en métal s'enfonçant peu profondément dans la chair. La plaie saigne, du sang perle le long de mon bras, tombe sur ma cuisse, coule le long de ma jambe pour atterrir parmi ses comparses dans la terre.

La lame ensanglantée se lève dans un bruit de succion tandis que la chair à vif continue de lâcher son précieux liquide. L'acier froid approche mon torse et se pose près du téton gauche. Une goutte de sang perle déjà mais ce n'est pas assez.

-Relie les entailles, relie les entailles…

Le couteau dessine un sillon en arc de cercle autour du mamelon, faisant ruisseler à nouveau du sang sur ce corps recouvert de cicatrices.

-Pardonnez-moi pour mes pêchés, je murmure d'une voix tremblante.

Aucune douleur, plus de douleur ou trop de douleur ?

-Excusez-moi seigneur, excusez-moi de n'être qu'un être inférieur.

Je laisse tomber le couteau au sol, tendant mon bras endolori vers l'aiguille. Le fil est déjà inséré dedans.

-D'abord le bras gauche, je répète d'une voix forte. Celui en lequel je porte votre arme.

En deux-trois coups, la plaie est refermée. L'expérience me fait aller plus vite.

-Ensuite le bras droit, je continue sur le même ton. Celui que je suis pour vous.

En autant de temps, la peau est de nouveau réunie par un fil noir.

-La jambe droite, celle qui me fait avancer en votre nom, et la jambe gauche, celle qui est le pilier de votre puissance.

En quelques minutes, les plaies de mes deux jambes sont refermées.

-Le cœur, je murmure. Là où vous résidez.

La plaie subit le même sort et la peau et de nouveau rassemblée. Je ne touche pas à la plaie de ma joue droite, la laissant ouverte. Elle se refermera toute seule. Je passe ma main sur cette dernière avant de glisser mes doigts sur la gauche. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf… Ca fait donc dix semaines.

Je me lève de mon abri de fortune fait de carton et vacille aussitôt. L'anémie n'est pas loin. J'avance doucement avant de me laisser tomber dans mon lac sacré. Du sang teinte bientôt l'eau, signe du lavement intégral du corps, preuve de la bénédiction accordée.

Un bruit infernal vient troubler ma tranquillité, troubler la quiétude du sanctuaire. Je ne m'affole pas, je sais ce que c'est. Il a la gratitude de les laisser boire l'eau de son lac sacré. Ces affreuses bêtes à cornes qui tous les jours viennent bruyamment mugir leur désespoir, priant dans une langue incompréhensible à mes oreilles. Elles sont sur l'autre berge, à une vingtaine de mètres de moi.

Je vais mieux, le lac sacré faisant effet. Je sors prendre mon couteau et plonge en direction de ces affreuses bêtes. Il les accepte mais elles doivent payer un tribut, faire un sacrifice. Elles le savent et ne s'effraient même pas.

Je m'approche doucement même si je sais qu'elles sont trop occupées à boire pour faire attention à moi. Je repère une bête plus petite que les autres à l'écart, ça doit être le sacrifice, celle qu'elles ont choisie. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est malade et qu'elle boîte. Ca ne sera que plus simple.

Je me jette sur elle d'un coup et enfonce mon couteau dans son flanc. La bête est rapide, mais il est trop tard pour elle. Tentant de se retourner, la bête à cornes se laboure elle-même les flancs à cause du couteau que je n'avais pas lâché. Elle s'enfuit mais je sais que c'en est fini d'elle, le sacrifice est terminé.

Comme d'habitude, les bêtes s'affolent et s'enfuient en mugissant aussi fort qu'elles le peuvent. Ce n'est pas comme si elles ne comprenaient pas. Plus loin, j'entends un hurlement, un homme monté sur une autre bête vient de tomber et d'être sauvagement piétiné.

Comment peut-il accepter que de telles bête saccagent son territoire et viennent se délecter de son eau sacrée ?

Je reviens chez moi, dans mon abri de carton coincé entre deux arbres. Je m'habille, pantalon et veste de cuir. Je n'ai pas de tee-shirt mais ce n'est pas grave, il fait toujours chaud dans mon sanctuaire. Contournant l'abri, je m'enfonce dans la forêt surplombant le lac. J'y ai placé des pièges, des multitudes de pièges. Pas que pour les animaux mais aussi pour les serviteurs du mal, ceux qui le détestent.

Je rentre près d'une heure plus tard avec à la main trois petites bêtes qui courent très vite, des lapins je crois. J'en dépèce un, en garde un autre pour demain et lui donne le troisième en sacrifice.

Après avoir allumé un feu, je fais griller la viande avant de l'engloutir en son intégralité. J'en ai besoin, pour me donner des forces.

Je me dirige ensuite vers mon endroit pour dormir, un amas de feuilles surmonté de peaux de bêtes !à cornes. Elles crient fort mais au moins, elles fournissent un bon matériel pour dormir.

Des bruits de branches brisées me réveillent en sursaut. Ce sont eux, les serviteurs du mal. Ils sont déjà venus l'année dernière mais j'ai pu m'échapper, revenir dans le sanctuaire. J'attrape mon couteau et me lève. Je ne risque rien, il est avec moi, il veille sur moi. Un homme en blanc apparaît, muni d'une sorte de bâton dans la main. Vu les coupures qui ornent son corps, il a dût tomber sur quelques-uns de mes pièges. Il ne me voit qu'au dernier moment, celui où je suis sur lui. Il lâche son bâton et tente de prendre la drôle d'arme qu'il a à la ceinture mais il n'en a pas le temps, mon couteau s'étant enfoncé dans son ventre jusqu'à la garde.

Je ne risque rien, Il est avec moi.

L'homme en blanc, le serviteur du mal, tombe en arrière tandis que mon couteau est retiré de sa chaire dans un horrible bruit de succion. Le corps tombe dans le lac sacré qui se teinte d'un rouge sombre. Lorsque le calme revient, j'entends des gémissements. Je me retourne, arme pointée vers l'avant. Personne.

Contournant prudemment mon abri, je m'enfonce dans la forêt. Je tombe rapidement sur l'origine du bruit. Un serviteur du mal est pendu par les pieds grâce à l'un de mes pièges. Il saigne au niveau de la tête, s'étant certainement tapé cette dernière sur une pierre lorsque mon piège s'est déclenché. Je continue mon chemin sans lui prêter attention. Il n'avait qu'à pas pénétrer dans le sanctuaire sacré. Ne voyant personne d'autre je fais demi-tour. Le corps de l'homme en blanc flotte toujours dans le lac sacré, laissant derrière lui une traînée ensanglantée.

Je retourne sous mon abri pour cuisiner le lapin. Il faut que je prenne des forces, je dois refaire les pièges et en installer de nouveaux.

Comme tout matin après manger, je vais prendre mon bain sacré en son honneur. Je touche ma joue droite ce qui provoque une vague de douleur. Je n'insiste pas et sors de l'eau pour m'habiller. Prenant mon couteau, je décide de m'atteler directement à ma tâche : défendre le sanctuaire des serviteurs du mal. Je me dirige vers l'homme blanc pendu.

Je me fige. Il n'y a rien mis à part une corde qui se balance dans le vide. Où est-il ? Où est ce serviteur du mal ? Une feuille craque sur ma droite, je me retourne aussitôt pour me retrouver face à quatre hommes en blanc.

Il est avec moi, je ne risque rien.

Je m'élance vers eux lorsqu'une décharge électrique m'arrête net. Je n'avais pas fait attention que l'un d'eux avait sorti sa drôle d'arme et avait tiré sur moi. Je suis incapable de bouger, complètement tétanisé.

Viens-moi en aide, aide-moi à défendre ton territoire !

Deux des hommes s'approchent de moi et me rouent de coups, évitant soigneusement le visage.

-Tu as tué Hery ! fulmine l'un d'entre eux. Il venait d'avoir un gosse ! Tu laisses une veuve et un orphelin ! Tu n'es qu'une enflure, une raclure !

Chaque mot est accompagné d'un coup de pied bien placé. J'ai mal, très mal.

S'il te plaît…

-Doucement, finit par le retenir un autre homme blanc. N'oublie pas qu'il a été pigé, on ne peut rien lui faire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce qu'il a fait à Hery, il va le subir au centuple dans l'arène.

L'homme rigole.

-Oui, nargue-t-il. Hery va être vengé. Et j'espère que Jil se réveillera à temps pour le voir agoniser !

Deux des hommes en blanc me prennent par les bras, je suis incapable de marcher de toute façon. Ils me ramènent vers la ville, comme l'année dernière.

Il ne faut pas que je bouge : si je reste immobile, je pourrai rentrer chez moi. On me conduit sur une grande pièce de bois où plein de gens me regardent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? Pourquoi la femme qui crie est-elle aussi moche ?

Une fille de ma taille se tient à mes côtés. Hunger Games ? J'ai déjà entendu ce mot, il y a longtemps, très longtemps. J'essaye de me souvenir sans succès. La moche a enfin fini de parler mais on ne me libère pas pour autant. Pire, les hommes en blanc m'amènent dans un grand bâtiment avant de m'attacher à un fauteuil dans une pièce. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je veux rejoindre le sanctuaire…

Un homme entre dans la pièce. Je le reconnais, il était à côté de la moche qui criait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'assied en face de moi.

-Tu es bien Sern Deen ? demande-t-il calmement.

Ce nom… Il est le seul à le savoir. Ça doit être une épreuve, il me teste. Je hoche la tête.

-Tu sais où tu te trouves ? continue-t-il sur le même ton.

Je regarde autour de moi et ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas…

-Tu es dans la mairie du district Dix, ta région de naissance. On m'a dit que tu vivais seul près d'un lac à l'extrémité Sud du district. C'est vrai ?

J'acquiesce de nouveau.

-Donc tu vis en complète autarcie, conclu-t-il.

En quoi ? Je préfère ne rien répondre.

-Sais-tu ce que sont les Hunger Games ? reprend-il après quelques secondes.

Encore ces deux mots, _Hunger Games_. Je ne me rappelle pas…

-Je vois que non. Pour faire simple, ce sont des Jeux dans lesquels tu n'as qu'un seul but : survivre. Tu seras seul face à vingt-trois autres adversaires que tu devras tuer pour être le seul survivant.

Voilà mon épreuve. Il veut me tester, voir si je suis digne de sa foi. Je dois lutter pour lui prouver qu'il peut me faire confiance.

-Et moi, rajoute-t-il. Je suis ton mentor, Burt Hoodin. Je suis là pour t'aider du mieux que je peux, t'aider à remporter les Hunger Games.

Un messager, il m'a envoyé un messager. Cet homme n'est pas un serviteur du mal, il est là pour m'aider à accomplir ma quête, à me rapprocher de lui.

-Tu as compris Sern ? demande-t-il en souriant.

Sern… Ca ne peut être qu'un messager, seul lui connaît ce nom.

-Oui, je réponds d'une voix faible.

Le messager hoche la tête et se lève. Il me dit que c'est l'heure, qu'il faut y aller. Je le suis, j'écoute avec attention ce qu'il me dit.

Il est son messager, il va m'aider à parvenir à ses côtés. Je n'ai pas fait tous ces sacrifices en vain, il m'a enfin répondu.

* * *

**Moisson du District Dix, Hailis Morna, 15 ans**

Un visage angélique me regarde dans la glace, un visage fin aux lèvres légèrement pulpeuses, aux yeux bleu océan, le tout entouré de longs cheveux blonds. Je les brosse avec soin, sachant que si je le fais trop fort, je risque de m'en arracher. Je le sais, c'est déjà arriver.

Je dois faire attention à tous ce que je fais, être très vigilante où je pose ma main, mon pied… Pourquoi ? Je suis atteinte d'une maladie rare que même le Capitole ne pourrait pas soigner.

Je ne sens rien, absolument rien. Ni douleur, ni sentiment. Ni la chaleur, ni la morsure du froid. Ni joie, ni peur. Ni amour, ni haine. Combien de fois me suis-je coupée sans m'en rendre compte ? Combien de fois ai-je été incapable de compatir ? Combien de fois ai-je posé ma main sur une plaque brûlante sans m'en rendre compte ?

Cette maladie est une véritable malédiction. Je ne sais jamais ce que mon corps veut et ne ressens jamais rien. J'ai pourtant essayé, souvent, sans succès, même si j'ai cru réussir il y a peu. Mes amies, du moins le groupe de filles avec qui je suis tout le temps, ne cesse de parler de « sexe », de ce plaisir intense. Comme on me trouve plutôt jolie, je n'ai pas eu de mal à me trouver un partenaire. Malheureusement, ces baisers n'avaient aucune saveur, ces lèvres posées sur les miennes ne me faisaient aucun effet, son corps collé sur le mien encore moins. L'expérience n'eut pas l'effet escompté et mon partenaire, vexé par ma non-réaction, partit sans un mot. Mes amies en conclurent que ce n'était pas un homme qu'il me fallait mais une femme. Une d'entre elles s'est dévouée mais ce ne fut pas mieux. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, je fis semblant de ressentir quelque chose pour ne pas la vexer.

J'ai appris ce que veut, ce qu'apprécie la plupart des gens. Je joue donc un rôle : placer un faux sourire quand il le faut, faire semblant de rire, enlacer mes amies, ma mère…

Si je ne peux rien ressentir, autant essayer de faire en sorte que les autres apprécient mes efforts, qu'ils me croient normale. Néanmoins, tous savent que je ne ressens rien, ils font attention à ce que je ne me blesse pas sans faire exprès, à ce que je me nourrisse et boive correctement…

Ma mère entre dans ma chambre, me sortant de mes pensées. Elle me sourit, je me force à lui en faire un tout comme j'accepte de l'enlacer. Elle sait que ça ne m'est pas naturel mais ça lui fait du bien.

-Félicitation ma petite chérie, déclare-t-elle s'une voix enjouée. Tu es encore première cette année.

Au moins, l'avantage de n'avoir aucune distraction, c'est que je suis très douée dans le domaine scolaire. Je n'ai que des bonnes notes, étant première dans absolument toutes les matières. Il s'agit du point positif qui arrive à faire oublier ma maladie à mes parents. Ils se disent que si je continue comme ça, je pourrai intégrer le parcours faisant de moi une des élites du district et donc m'assurer une place au Capitole. De là, je n'aurai qu'à essayer des traitements pour me rendre « normale ».

Je vois ma mère m'observer dans ma robe bleu nuit.

-Tu es ravissante ma chérie, affirme-t-elle avec une pointe d'appréhension. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas voir, la Moisson va passer très vite et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire tu seras de retour à la maison.

Les émotions ne veulent rien dire pour moi mais je sais les reconnaître. Elle s'inquiète pour moi, elle a peur que je sois tirée au sort pour participer aux Hunger Games.

-Je sais, je réponds. Je dois y aller, les filles m'attendent.

Je me lève et, après avoir embrassé ma mère sur la joue, sors de la maison. Eva, Gya et Béa m'attendent devant l'entrée. Contrairement à moi, je vois qu'elles sont anxieuses, elles n'arrêtent pas de tripoter leurs robes.

-Sérieusement Hailis, s'exaspère Gya. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir peur ! Imagine que l'une d'entre nous soit tirée au sort, ça serait horrible !

Je hausse les épaules, j'avoue que ça me passe au-dessus de la tête. Quoi qu'on fasse, on ne peut lutter contre le destin alors autant l'attendre et faire avec.

Nous arrivons enfin sur la place centrale. Mais amies se bouchent le nez, apparemment il y a une odeur insupportable, sûrement causé par les troupeaux de bovins. A voir la population se plisser le nez, j'en déduis que l'odeur doit être effectivement épouvantable. Je prends une grande inspiration et… Rien. Tant pis. L'odeur que je perçois n'est pas différente de ce que je sens d'habitude.

Nous faisons la queue pour nous faire enregistrer.

Une petite aiguille vient percer mon doigt. A voir le sang couler, je suppose que ça devrait faire mal. Nous rejoignons ensuite la section des quinze ans pour attendre en silence.

Sur la scène, notre hôtesse, Walga Juvy, une femme d'une trentaine d'années, est en train de taper du pied en se bouchant le nez. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme lui apporte un masque qu'elle enfile aussitôt. Un masque blanc sur une femme tout en violet, de la robe jusqu'à la peau en passant par la prunelle des yeux. Si j'en crois ce que l'on me dit, le Capitole a vraiment un goût particulier pour la mode. C'est vrai que si on regarde les habitants du district…

Des cameramen se mettent en position et font un décompte de dix à zéro.

-Bonjour Panem ! déclare l'hôtesse d'une voix enjouée. Quelle plaisir de vous retrouver cette année ! Et quelle année ! Nous avons la chance d'avoir droit à une Expiation ! Et pour la règle de ces centièmes Hunger Games, je vous laisse en compagnie de notre honorable président !

L'hôtesse s'écarte légèrement pour sortir du cadre de l'écran géant qui s'illumine. Je me demande si les habitants du Capitole sont obligés de revoir le discours du président pour chaque district ou si cette partie est coupée au montage.

D'après ce que je comprends, on veut mettre un terme à toute envie de rébellion en faisant des Jeux montrant l'atrocité du Capitole ainsi que sa puissance. Des Jeux plus compliqués à négocier pour les tributs en somme.

L'écran s'éteint tandis que Walga Juvy reprend place devant le micro.

-Et non, nous n'avons pas de mentor ordinaire pour cette année ! En même temps, glousse-t-elle, aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais gagné !

La foule gronde, elle comprend que la phrase est de mauvais goût. Les centres de carrières ont poussé un peu partout dans les districts mais lDix reste pauvre, peu peuvent se payer se luxe.

-Voici donc votre mentor ! se reprend-elle. Burt Hoodin, éminent expert en psychologie du Capitole ! Vous allez nous manquer ces deux semaines !

L'homme s'avance en réajustant ses lunettes. Il doit avoir plus de quarante ans, plus proche de la cinquantaine je dirais. Il a les cheveux bruns, courts et grisonnants sur le côté. Des yeux vert clair caché par une paire de lunettes assez simple scrutent la foule, essayant d'observer chaque réaction.

-Bonjour, s'exclame-t-il simplement. Bonne chance à vous tous.

Il se retire immédiatement pour laisser la place à notre hôtesse.

-Honneur aux dames comme le veut la tradition. Hailis Morna ! énonce-t-elle après avoir pris la premier papier qui tomba sous sa main.

C'est moi, mon nom. J'entends des cris provenant du rang des adultes. Ceux de ma mère. Je ne vois pas à quoi cela sert puisque ça ne changera rien. Elle doit bien avoir compris que, depuis le temps, crier ne sauvait pas les enfants. Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne suis pas excitée. Je ne ressens rien, comme toujours. Si je mourais, est-ce que ça me ferait quelque chose ?

Je m'avance vers l'estrade, l'hôtesse me sourit,. Sincèrement, est-ce que je peux gagner ? Par rapport aux non-carrières, j'ai un avantage, je n'aurai pas peur, je serai dans un meilleur état d'esprit qu'eux. Mon corps ne souffrira pas comme le leur.

Je suis à côté de Walga Juvy. Elle demande s'il y a une volontaire, sans réponse. Je suis officiellement dans les Hunger Games. Je devrai faire attention à ce que je mange et boive assez souvent, si je ne le sens pas, mon corps n'est pas infaillible pour autant. Je devrai penser à regarder mes blessures. Même si je ne le sentirai pas, je pourrais perdre tout mon sang.

Elle se dirige vers l'urne des garçons. J'ai l'avantage de ne pouvoir m'attacher à des gens, il me sera plus facile de les tuer. Et si je gagne… J'irai vivre dans le Capitole, je me ferai opérer pour pouvoir sentir, ressentir la douleur, la faim, la soif, l'amour…

-Sern Deen ! s'exclame l'hôtesse.

Je ne le connais pas. Aucun bruit dans les rangs des garçons. Pas de vide, pas de garçon qui s'effondre de peur.

C'est bientôt la panique, où est le tribut ? Un coup d'œil au registre confirme qu'il n'est pas enregistré. Les Pacificateurs s'agitent, ils savent de qui il s'agit, un malade qui vit près d'un lac au Sud. Deux d'entre eux devaient aller le chercher, ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés. Une autre délégation y va.

La caméra est éteinte, cette partie sera coupée au montage sans aucun doute. Une longue attente commence. Une attente où le rang des parents s'est éclairci : il ne reste que les miens, des larmes coulant le long de leurs joues.

Il arrive enfin, une heure plus tard. Il fait ma taille.

Pour que ça fasse plus « vrai », les Pacificateurs l'emmènent dans la section des treize ans, sans le lâcher pour autant. Les caméras se rallument, la Moisson peut continuer. On l'amène jusqu'à l'estrade. Il a la peau basanée, entièrement couverte de cicatrices. Il a une plaie à la joue qui suinte toujours. Habillé d'un simple pantalon et d'une veste, je suppose qu'il veut qu'on voie son corps meurtri. Il a les yeux d'un gris étrange.

-Des volontaires ? demande l'hôtesse en s'écartant de mon partenaire qui, vraisemblablement, lui fait peur.

Aucune réponse. Je vais devoir faire avec un partenaire violent.

-Bien, reprend-elle. Veuillez applaudir bien fort nos tributs ! Et puisse le sort leur être favorable.

Il y a peu d'applaudissement. Je ne doute pas qu'au montage, on en entendra plein. Pourtant, la vérité est autre, les gens n'ont pas envie d'applaudir des enfants qui partent vers la mort. Si nous mourrons, nous obtiendrons une jolie statistique de cent pour cent d'enfants rentrés dans un cercueil depuis la dernière Expiation.

Est-ce que j'ai envie de rentrer ? Oui. Est-ce que je vais tuer ? Sans aucun doute. Aurai-je des regrets ? Je ne crois pas. En fin de compte, je pense que ces Hunger Games peuvent être une bonne expérience. Tuer ou être tuer… Dans les deux cas, une chance de ressentir quelque chose. Enfin…

* * *

Petite question sur Sern: De qui parle-t-il? Qui est ce "il" ?


	13. Hystérie et préférence

Hey!

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews! En plus, la fiction est bientôt à 100... Tiens, je suis tellement content que celui qui aura la centième aura droit à deux questions sur ma fiction auxquelles je répondrai sincèrement! :-D

Sinon, que dire... Merci encore à la grande LJay Odair mais aussi à Cha de me supporter! Une pensée toute particulière à Solène qui a créée la tribut de ce chapitre que j'aime beaucoup! Et bien entendu, une petite dédicace à Jun-Fuu ;-)

Tant que j'y suis, je vous informe que j'ai publié une autre fiction "Il était une fois un monstre" que j'updaterai irrégulièrement tant que je n'aurai pas finis Damnés :-) Par contre, il s'agit d'une fiction Ma+ donc voilà...

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Solène**: Merci encore pour tout 3

**Ungwe:** Merci beaucoup :-) J'espère que tu vas continuer à apprécier!

Je ne vous dérange pas plus et vous souhaites une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Moisson du district Onze, Emilia Brown, 16 ans, et Carcy Neil, 12 ans**

**_Emilia Brown _**

-Ça va aller Emilia, ça va aller, calme toi...

Des bras m'entourent. Je me débats, férocement, vigoureusement.

-Laissez-moi! je hurle de toutes mes forces.

Mes pieds heurtent un panier de raisins fraîchement cueillis, je crie de plus en plus fort, alertant les Pacificateurs qui nous surveillent.

-Emilia, murmure une voix près de mon oreille. Du calme, ça va aller.

Je donne un violent coup de coude derrière moi, touché. Les bras me libèrent. J'en profite pour m'échapper, pousser les gens qui m'entourent, courir entre les vignes, passer entre les Pacificateurs...

-Je m'en occupe! crie une voix derrière moi.

J'entends vaguement la réponse des Pacificateurs. Je continue à courir quelques minutes jusqu'à atteindre un petit endroit caché dans les bois aux alentours des plantations: une toute petite zone de verdure sur les bords d'un ruisseau. Je m'y effondre, épuisée. Louise arrive quelques secondes plus tard et vient s'allonger à côté de moi. Nous éclatons de rire.

-Non mais tu y crois ça? s'amuse Louise. C'est la deuxième fois qu'on fait ça cette semaine et ils n'y voient que du feu! On va finir par se faire prendre Emilia!

J'esquisse un sourire. Il m'arrive souvent de feindre des crises pendant qu'on travaille. Les Pacificateurs ne disent rien, ils ne savent pas discerner le vrai du faux. En effet, à six ans, on a découvert que je souffrais de troubles hystériques, c'est-à-dire qu'il m'arrive très souvent de faire des crises durant lesquelles je deviens violente et incontrôlable. Depuis, je feins des crises durant les heures de travail, et ça fait longtemps que les Pacificateurs ont arrêté d'essayer de me calmer. C'est dommage, qu'est-ce que j'aimais leur taper dessus... Mais au moins, ça nous permet de faire des petites pauses avec Louise.

Seule Louise m'accepte telle que je suis. On se connaît depuis nos huit ans, c'est ma meilleure amie, la seule qui arrive à me calmer. C'est pour ça que les Pacificateurs la laissent s'occuper de moi.

-Et le coup que tu as donné à Tommy! ajoute-t-elle en éclatant de rire. A croire qu'il ne retient rien celui-là! Et sur ce coup-là, je crois que tu lui as brisé les bijoux de famille!

Tommy... Je crois qu'il m'aime. Il doit être maso quand on y pense. Il n'arrête pas d'essayer de me calmer, il n'arrête pas de prendre des coups... Le pire c'est que c'est lui qui a subi ma première crise! On était en cours quand, tout à coup, je lui ai sauté dessus et mordu le bras jusqu'au sang. Il en garde encore les cicatrices. Pourtant, ça ne l'a absolument pas horrifié, au contraire...

Je n'arrive pas à répondre à Louise, morte de rire.

-Tu penses qu'on peut rester combien de temps? je finis par demander, quelques secondes plus tard.

-Oh, répond-elle aussitôt. On peut rester une demi-heure je pense.

Je hoche la tête, c'est largement suffisant. Je vais pouvoir faire une petite sieste. Je suis fatiguée en ce moment, c'est malheureusement la nuit que mes crises se déclenchent le plus...

Noir. Tout est noir, affreusement noir. Je suis allongée sur le sol, sur des pierres froides, crispée, incapable de bouger. Comme toujours...

Un atroce crissement se fait entendre, des griffes qui raclent le sol. Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai des sueurs froides. J'entends un souffle, un rire sadique.

J'essaye de me débattre, de crier, de m'enfuir, de frapper... Je n'arrive à rien. Je réussis enfin à tourner la tête. Il est là...

Allongé, à côté de moi... Il est là... Il est noir, extérieurement et intérieurement. Je ne discerne qu'un sourire carnassier, aux dents blanches, accompagné de deux yeux rouges.

Je crie, plus fort. Je tente de me débattre, en vain. Le monstre se rapproche, m'empoigne, me secoue. Je le frappe aussi fort que je peux, il étouffe un gémissement de douleur. Je souris, il peut avoir mal.

Il me pousse, je ne vois pas où je tombe. Je le sens. Une substance liquide m'enveloppe, m'entoure. De l'eau...

De l'eau?

La lumière revient aussi vite qu'elle est partie. Je suis assise dans le ruisseau, tremblante comme jamais. Louise est en face de moi, le tee-shirt arraché, des bleus sur les bras. Elle me regarde, la mine grave.

-Désolée, murmure-t-elle. Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu...

Elle s'arrête, elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Çà a recommencé... Encore... Pourquoi? Pourquoi...

-C'est moi qui suis désolée, je finis par déclarer. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me supporter...

Louise retrouve son sourire et vient m'aider à sortir du ruisseau. Trempée, j'enlève mes vêtements avant de les sécher. Avec la chaleur du Onze, ça ne va pas durer longtemps.

Elle me prend dans ses bras.

-Je suis ton amie Emilia... me rappelle-t-elle. Tu es malade, c'est tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'abandonnerais!

Je la regarde, morte de honte.

-Mais si jamais, je bredouille à demi-mot. Si jamais...

-Ca n'arrivera pas, me coupe-t-elle en riant. Tu as vu comment tu es faite? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire du mal.

Je souris. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas avec mon mètre soixante et mes quarante kilos que je vais la tuer. Pire, ma peau mate renforce cette impression de maigreur intense, que je n'ai que la peau sur les os. C'est peut-être la cas… Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir les jambes et les bras assez musclés.

-Tu saignes... remarque mon amie.

Effectivement, une de mes plaies aux bras s'est ouverte dans la lutte. Je hausse les épaules, je ne compte plus le nombre de cicatrices que j'ai, essentiellement aux bras et jambes. Malheureusement, je me fais très souvent mal durant mes crises.

-Ça passera, je réponds. Comme toujours.

Je me rallonge tandis que Louise reste debout, à m'observer.

-Emilia? murmure-t-elle.

Je me redresse et la regarde dans ces yeux vert olive, identiques aux miens.

-Oui? je l'interroge d'une voix inquiète.

Elle ouvre la bouche comme si elle allait répondre puis la referme. Je la vois expirer longuement avant d'inspirer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle secoue la tête et vient s'allonger à côté de moi. Louise fixe le ciel, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle a le visage fermé.

-Louise? je demande, soucieuse.

Elle ne répond pas.

-Louise? je répète, plus fort.

Elle se lève d'un bond et va chercher mes vêtements.

-Ils sont presque secs, m'informe-t-elle d'une voix sèche, inhabituelle chez elle. Rhabille-toi, il faut y aller avant qu'on ait des problèmes.

Je la regarde, perplexe, mais ne cherche pas à comprendre. Je m'habille rapidement et nous entreprenons notre retour vers les champs.

Des Pacificateurs nous attendent mais au vu de notre état, ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre. Nous regagnons notre place dans ces maudites vignes. Dire qu'elles vont servir à saouler les ivrognes du Capitole... Il n'y a peut-être pas beaucoup de fierté dans les districts mais dans ma famille il en reste. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes les seules à haïr le Capitole. De faire partie de la seule famille à assumer d'avoir participer aux deux rébellions,à pleurer nos proches tués par ces chiens, par ces menteurs.

Je ramasse les raisins.

Je mets les raisins dans le panier.

Je crache dans le panier.

J'avance d'un pas.

Je ramasse les raisins...

Triste habitude quotidienne.

Heureusement que Louise est là pour moi, sinon je serais totalement seule. Pas que ça ne me gêne en particulier, c'est juste que j'ai fini à m'habituer à cette solitude, à n'avoir que Louise avec moi.

Je me tourne à droite, puis à gauche. Louise? Je ne la vois pas. Où est-elle? Je lâche mon panier et commence à faire des zigs-zags entre les vignes. Je ne crie pas, je ne veux pas alerter les Pacificateurs. Ils ne font pas attention à moi, ils ne font attention à rien de toute façon.

Je parcours tout le champ, chaque rangée de vigne mais rien, il n'y a pas Louise. Je me laisse finalement tomber et prend ma tête entre mes mains.

-Louise, je murmure en me balançant.

Un Pacificateur s'approche. Je ferme les yeux.

-Louise...

-Au travail, m'ordonne une voix.

Louise... J'ouvre les yeux. Tout est noir, affreusement noir. Il est là. Cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas faire, je retrouverai Louise.

**_Carcy Neil_**

C'est l'heure de la débauche, mes frères jumeaux de dix-huit ans vont bientôt rentrer des vignes. Je n'ai pas ce problème, maman a refusé que j'y travaille. Après tout, je suis le petit dernier, on nourrit beaucoup de projets pour moi. Maman veut que je fasse des études, que je sorte ma famille de la misère. Elle a même fait promettre à mes frères de se porter volontaire si j'étais choisi pour la Moisson.

Les voilà, ils rentrent enfin, en riant à gorge déployée.

-Bonjour, je m'exclame en allant à leur rencontre.

Ils se taisent aussitôt, me toisant comme à l'accoutumée. Je crois qu'ils n'acceptent pas le fait que maman me préfère… Pas ma faute si je suis plus mignon. Je les suis quand même, je sais qu'ils vont faire comme si je ne suis pas là.

Mes frères vont dans la cuisine, aider mon père à éplucher les pommes de terre. Lui non plus ne m'aime pas trop. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié le fait que maman fasse une préférence…

-Alors les garçons, demandent-ils. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Si tu savais, réponds Joe alors que James explose de rire. La gamine, celle qui pète tout le temps les plombs, elle a fait une de ces crises… Elle a quand même réussi à mettre KO trois Pacificateurs avant d'être maîtrisée !

Mon père prend une mine grave.

-Ne riez pas les garçons, les corrige-t-il. Vous ne savez pas de e que demain est fait, qui sait si vous aussi vous ne finirez pas dans cet état.

Les jumeaux cessent de rire immédiatement, gênés.

-Elle est plus à plaindre qu'autre chose, finit-il par ajouter.

La réaction de mon père a jeté un froid, les jumeaux n'osant plus parler. Ils continuent à éplucher les pommes de terre tandis que je fais demi-tour.

-Je suppose que monsieur l'intello est trop intelligent pour faire à manger, lance James, amer.

Je ne réponds pas et file dans ma chambre. La maison n'est pas grande mais j'ai une chambre rien que pour moi tandis que les jumeaux dorment dans le salon. En même temps, c'est plus simple d'avoir sa propre chambre. Si les jumeaux étaient avec moi, ils saliraient ma chambre avec leurs mains pleines de terre, me réveillerait le matin quand ils partent dans les champs et m'empêcheraient de travailler correctement.

Je ferme ma porte et m'allonge dans le lit, mon livre de mathématiques dans les mains. Vu que les Hunger Games vont perturber les cours, les professeurs nous ont donnés des tonnes de travail en plus.

Maman entre sans frapper et vient s'asseoir à côté de ma tête, passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Coucou mon bébé, déclare-t-elle de cette voix toujours aussi douce. Tu travailles dur à ce que je vois.

J'acquiesce.

-Oui maman, je réponds, réjouis. Tu sais bien qu'il faut travailler dur pour s'en sortir. Après tout, on ne devient pas ingénieur agronome comme ça !

Elle sourit.

-C'est bien mon cœur. Mais il faut te reposer aussi, vient, on va manger.

Je pose aussitôt mon cahier, vient déposer un baiser sur la joue de maman et la suis en direction de la cuisine. Comme tous les soirs, je souris devant mon repas, toujours plus copieux que celui de mes frères. J'ai besoin de forces pour l'école alors qu'eux ne font que ramasser des fruits et planter des légumes. Même un simplet pourrait le faire.

Une fois le repas fini, je laisse les jumeaux s'occuper de la vaisselle, je dois me coucher tôt, pour ne pas être fatigué.

Maman m'accompagne, elle vient me border et reste jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, comme tous les soirs.

**_Emilia Brown_**

J'ai mal, physiquement certes mais surtout à l'intérieur. Où est passée Louise ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle abandonnée ?

Je me tourne dans tous les sens. Le matelas est moelleux mais j'ai mal, mes plaies se sont rouvertes et de nouveaux bleus viennent barioler mon corps. J'ai salement amoché des Pacificateurs apparemment, tant mieux.

Je… Je ne veux pas dormir. J'ai peur de faire une nouvelle crise, de faire du mal à mes parents qui dorment juste à côté. Nous sommes pauvres, nous devons partager notre chambre.

Parfois Louise m'invitait à dormir chez elle. Mais je ne sais pas où elle est… Je devrais peut-être aller chez elle… Non ?

**_Carcy Neil_**

-Il est l'heure de se lever mon ange, me réveille une douce voix.

Je souris, c'est maman qui vient me lever. J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Elle est bien habillée. Parce que c'est la Moisson.

Je me lève rapidement et enfile un bel habit. Maman dit qu'il faut se faire beau pour la Moisson. Comme ça si un de mes frères est tiré au sort, on paraîtra beau pour ne pas le pénaliser.

Une fois habillé, j'accompagne maman dehors. Mon père et les jumeaux nous attendent, ces derniers, habillés comme à l'ordinaire, me lançant encore ce regard jaloux.

Nous partons pour la grande place, il est bientôt l'heure.

**_Emilia Brown_**

Je ne vois pas Louise… Elle devrait pourtant être là non ? Elle a seize ans, comme moi… Elle est obligée de venir !

Ah, la voilà ! Non… Elle est à l'opposé de moi ! Je ne peux pas la rejoindre, la Moisson commence…

Je me fiche de leur vidéo, je regarde Louise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire hier ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'évite ?

La vidéo est terminée mais je la regarde toujours. Je la vois me jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

Tout à coup, elle blêmit et se tourne vers moi, secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je me retourne vers l'estrade. Le mentor tient un papier dans la main.

-Emilia Brown ! s'agace-t-il.

C'est moi ? Je viens d'être tirée ? Les Pacificateurs ne s'approchent pas de moi, je crois qu'ils ont peur. J'avance, je ne veux pas que le Capitole pense que je suis une gamine apeurée.

Je suis aux côtés de l'hôte. Il demande s'il y a une volontaire.

Louise me regarde, elle pleure, beaucoup. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Les Pacificateurs sont tendus, ils ont peur que je fasse une crise.

-Carcy Neil !

Louise pleure toujours. Je ne veux pas… Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas la voir pleurer.

-Mais amenez-le-moi! crie une voix.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Non…

Je n'aime pas le noir…

**_Carcy Neil_**

Je pleure, comme maman. Elle me prend dans ses bras. La salle des adieux… Normalement je ne devrais pas être à cette place, ça devrait être James ou Joe.

Les jumeaux… Ils sourient. Cette fois, ils ne me jalousent pas.

Pourquoi ils n'ont pas fait comme maman a dit ? Ils sont plus grands ! Plus forts !

Papa dit que c'est parce que maman a instauré ce climat de jalousie, que c'est entièrement sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas fait de différence, ils m'auraient aimé et sauvé d'après lui. Je n'avais qu'un papier…

Je crois que même mon père ne m'aime pas, il ne pleure pas. Il part facilement, suivi de mes frères. Je crois qu'il est soulagé…

Les Pacificateurs doivent arracher maman de mes bras. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte… Je ne veux pas mourir…

Un de mes bourreaux me regarde avec dégoût, je viens de tâcher le canapé tandis qu'une tâche humide se forme au niveau de mon entre-jambe.

Maman, reviens…

**_Emilia Brown_**

Ma mère s'est évanouie, je suis sa fille unique après tout. Mon père dit que ce n'est pas grave, des voisins l'ont ramenée à la maison.

Il est assis en face de moi et prend ma tête dans ses mains.

- Ecoute-moi Emilia, déclare-t-il sérieusement. Je t'ai préparé pour ce moment, au cas où..

Sa voix déraille. Même s'il essaye de ne pas le faire paraître, il a envie de pleurer. Moi aussi… Mais il a raison, je dois penser à nos entraînements. Dire qu'on le faisait avec l'approbation des Pacificateurs… Pour une fois que ma maladie a été utile à quelque chose…

Je finis par acquiescer. Il m'embrasse sur le front et me lâche.

-Montre-leur comment tu t'appelles,ma fille, continue-t-il fièrement. Montre leur comment se bat une Brown, comment gagne une Brown !

Je souris, il essaye de se rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je réponds. Je vais revenir.

Il hoche la tête et sors, j'ai juste le temps de le voir s'effondrer avant que la porte ne se referme. Il sait que je ne reviendrai pas… Qu'il me suffit de faire une crise pour y passer.

La porte s'ouvre. Louise… Elle saute dans mes bras, je sens qu'elle pleure.

-Excuse-moi, murmure-t-elle, je suis navrée, tellement désolée…

Je prends sa tête entre mes bras et colle mon front contre le sien.

-Tu vas revenir hein… finit-elle par articuler entre deux sanglots. Promet-le-moi.

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, je te le promets, je réponds sincèrement.

Elle me fixe.

-Emilia…

Je la sens gênée.

-Pour hier, continue-t-elle. Je dois te dire…

Je mets mon index sur sa bouche et souris. Je sais ce qu'elle veut me dire, je l'ai deviné.

-Tu me le diras à mon retour, je la coupe.

Elle acquiesce. Un Pacificateur ouvre la porte. Non… Pas déjà… Louise me fixe, aussi affolée que moi, elle ne veut pas me laisser partir.

Elle se lève et, après avoir hésité une seconde vient planter un baiser sur ma joue.

Je pleure mais souris en même temps. Je vais revenir, je le dois, pour elle.

Je sais qu'elle m'aidera à surmonter mes crises. Elle doit être la lumière qui transperce l'obscurité.

* * *

Ah ah! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Petite question: Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Louise à Emilia? ;-)


	14. Passé inoubliable

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la dernière Moisson… *moment intense de plaisir personnel* Vous êtes content hein ? :-D Pas autant que moi ! Je voulais attendre lundi pour publier mais je ne pouvais pas…

Oui, oui, j'arrête de raconter ma vie ! Alors, un chapitre un peu spécial… Comme vous allez bientôt le voir, il raconte la fin de la rébellion pour moi avec des scènes assez « hard »… Donc vraiment rated Ma sur le coup… Oui Jay, c'est celui-là que tu dois éviter ! Du coup, âme sensible, j'ai préparé un résumé comme pour le chapitre d'Eléonor à la fin !

Sinon, quoi d'autre ? Un grand merci à Solène et Cha pour leur aide et surtout cette première qui doit supporter mes horribles fautes !

Ah ! Du coup, maintenant, j'ai hâte de connaître vos chouchous et ceux que vous détestez… En parlant de ça, j'ai l'impression que pour beaucoup mon dernier petit de douze ans n'émouvrait personne s'il mourrait !

Une dernière chose, merci pour vos review !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, voici les réponses :

**Junette :** Elle est cool Emilia hein ? :-P Elle existe, elle n'existe pas… Tu soulèves un point en parlant de Louise !

**Manoirmalfoys :**Oui, Emilia a des chances mais ça peut-être autant une faiblesse qu'une force… Pour Carcy, oui, c'est plus sa mère qui est fautive… Mais son père a voulu réparer la différence je pense. Pour Louise, non, ce n'est pas ça qu'elle voulait lui dire !

**Ljay Odair** : Mais repose toi un peu voyons ! Pour les crises, j''avoue que j'attendais surtout ton avis… Je ne voulais pas être complètement à côté de la plaque ! N'empêche, tu devines bien -) Et ouais, c'est cool de cracher ! Et j'ai bien rit en lisant la review ! Pour tes questions, tu auras des réponses bientôt -)

**Aeringue :** Tu auras peut-être la centième ! Elle est cool Emilia hein ? Elle peut faire du dégât ! Et désolé pour la faute… Et oui, tu as bon -)

**Lacy Oke**:Merci beaucoup ! J'espère vraiment que je continuerai à te faire aimer ! Je suis « content » que tu trouves les crises bien écrite :- ) Et oui, tu as trouvé ! Pour Carcy, compréhensible… Pour le style de ce chapitre, je pense que la suite, pour l'arène et tout ça va être écrit un peu pareil.

**Celine22 :** Et oui, Emilia est aussi intéressante que Carcy chiant… Et je pense que si ce dernier devait mourir, tu ne serais pas la seule à ne pas pleurer !

Bon, sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture en vous conseillant de d'abord lire le résumé !

* * *

**Moisson du District Douze, Koli Nark, 18 ans, et Uima Trai, 17 ans**

**_Katniss Everdeen, 42 ans, 22h48_**

_« -Le bagne nous réserve encore deux magnifiques tributs, n'est-ce pas ? Quand on voit ce Koli ! Impressionnant ! J'ai bien hâte de voir ce qu'il va donner dans l'arène ! Même si sa partenaire à l'air combative, je ne lui donne pas une chance de survie face à lui ! Rien que pour vous cher téléspectateur… »_

Je ne peux même pas éteindre cette fichue télévision… Ni baisser le son… Un cadeau du Capitole pour être bien sûr que je ne rate absolument rien des Hunger Games… Pour parfaire le supplice, l'écran est entouré de photo de tous mes proches pris par le Capitole : Ma mère, Prim, Gale, Finnick, Haymitch, Cinna, Johanna, Beetee, Boggs et… Peeta.

Peeta Mellark. Si familier mais pourtant inconnu désormais… Ça va faire exactement vingt-cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, depuis cette Expiation, depuis cette rébellion… Je n'avais pourtant rien demandé, je n'avais pas demandé à être ce « geai moqueur » ! Je voulais simplement vivre, pouvoir rentrer chez moi, m'occuper de Prim, essayer d'avoir une vie meilleure que celle de mes parents. Les soixante-quinzièmes Jeux m'ont tout pris, absolument tout.

Je me rappelle cette nuit, cette nuit qui a tout changé. Johanna et moi courons vers la plage, le fil de Beetee en main il me semble. Tout à coup, elle me saute dessus, commençant à m'attaquer sauvagement le bras. Je n'ai compris que plus tard qu'en fait, elle m'enlevait le mouchard. Une explosion a tout à coup retentit, m'envoyant voler contre un arbre. Je me souviens ensuite m'être réveillée en-dehors de l'arène, le district Douze n'étant plus et Peeta enlevé. Je savais que rien ne serait plus comme avant, que ma vie tournait au cauchemar… Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il plu autant ? Cette question m'obsède depuis tout ce temps, ne passant pas une seconde sans que j'y pense.

Devant mon acharnement, Coin a enfin accepté de mener une opération pour aller le chercher. Ce fut un succès mémorable, trop facile j'ai envie de dire. Mon impression ne m'a pas trompée. Non seulement Peeta avait changé mais on lui avait implanté un mouchard au niveau de la moelle épinière. J'ai appris plus tard que ce mouchard dernière technologie était non seulement indétectable mais diffusait également du venin d'abeille tueuse, permettant ainsi au Capitole de garder un parfait contrôle sur « l'amant maudit ». Peeta n'a ensuite fait que jouer un rôle, parvenant à tenir au courant le Capitole des agissements du Treize. Coin l'a compris trop tard, elle nous avait déjà envoyé « finir » la rébellion avec la prise du Capitole.

La rébellion a bien finimais pas dans le sens où elle l'entendait… Nous avons atterridans un piège, Boggs mourant le premier, les jambes éclatées par une mine. La rue où nous nous trouvions fut entourée en quelques secondes de Pacificateurs, Snow lui-même à leur tête, un cameraman à ses côtés. Je me souviens encore de chaque mot qu'il a prononcé, de chaque syllabe que ses lèvres ont lâché, de chaque lettre composant son ignoble discours.

_« Cher peuple de Panem, c'est donc ça qui vous donne envie de vous battre ? C'est donc cette fille qui vous a fait prendre les armes ? Qui vous a dit de vous révolter contre votre bienfaisant Capitole ? _

_Pauvresfous… _

_Vous ne comprenez donc rien ? Cette fille, ce « geai moqueur » n'en a rien à faire de vous ! _

_Elle ne pense qu'à elle, qu'à une seule et unique chose : prendre le pouvoir ! _

_A votre avis, comment savons-nous que cette expédition se trouverait ici ? Et oui, elle vous a trahi, vendu ! Et pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour le pouvoir ! Elle vous a vendu en me demandant de faire d'elle ma seconde, mon héritière ! _

_Pauvre folle… Elle croyait vraiment que j'allais faire ça ? Que j'allais accepter qu'elle trahisse les siens sans rien dire ? Non, je ne suis pas un traître. Moi, je ne joue pas avec les districts ! Je ne veux que leur bien. Je ne me sers pas d'eux, je ne suis pas insensible à leur appel au secours, à leur détresse. _

_Katniss Everdeen… Voici un nom que tout le monde connait, un nom qui rime avec révolution, avec changement, avec héroïne. Mais savez-vous vraiment qui elle est ? Savez-vous vraiment de quoi elle est capable ? Regardez bien votre écran, regardez bien la vidéo qui est affichée. _

_Une équipe du Capitole a infiltré la ville souterraine du Treize et a finalement trouvé les appartements de votre geai moqueur. Voyez donc ce qu'elle a fait, voyez donc ce qu'elle a fait à sa sœur, à sa propre mère ! Une flèche dans le cœur, à chacune ! Son motif ? La pauvre petite Primrose a eu le temps de nous le dire avant de rendre l'âme : Katniss est devenu incontrôlable, égoïste, ne pensant qu'à elle-même ! _

_Elle a tué sa propre famille lorsque cette dernière a voulu la retenir ! C'est donc pour cette meurtrière sans cœur que vous mourrez ? _

_Vous ne me croyez pas ? Soit. Vous voulez une preuve ? Regardez Peeta Mellark, regardez-le acquiescer et pleurer. Il a été témoin de cette scène, il l'a vu de ces propres yeux ! Il n'a rien pu faire, il n'a pu que se taire pour protéger sa propre vie. _

_Katniss Everdeen, ton règne s'arrête ici, tu ne tueras plus d'innocent. _

_Au nom du Capitole, je te déclare coupable de crime de haute-trahison envers ta patrie_. _» _

J'ai pleuré, j'ai longtemps pleuré leur mort, imaginant le traitement qu'elles ont dû subir. Je n'ai jamais eu accès à la vidéo, je n'ai jamais pu les revoir.

C'est avec ce discours que j'ai compris que Peeta était définitivement des leurs, qu'il n'avait fait que jouer un jeu.

Heureusement pour moi, les gens qui m'accompagnaient n'ont pas cru Snow. Malheureusement pour eux, ils l'ont payé de leur vie, l'équipe des stars s'éteignant sans aucune gloire. Les premiers à tomber furent les cameramen, Castor et Pollux, suivi rapidement des autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, le sol était jonché de corps, seul Finnick, Gale et moi ayant été capturés. Peeta avait rejoint son nouveau maître, me regardant avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Contre toute attente, personne ne crut les propos de Snow, tous eurent confiance en leur « geai moqueur ». Malheureusement, le mal était fait, j'étais capturée. Dans un même temps, j'ai appris que les forces envoyées dans le Treize avaient fait un carnage, massacrant la moitié de la population.

La rébellion était finie, touchée en son cœur. Les districts se rendirent un par un, graciés par l'honorable président Snow.

Cet honorable président qui a tout fait pour me détruire. Il m'a enfermée dans une pièce noire, sans lumière durant une semaine avec juste de quoi étancher ma soif : il ne voulait pas que je meure aussi bêtement. La dernière journée au soir, constatant que je résistais, Snow a décidé de changer de tactique. Il m'a transférée dans une nouvelle « cellule », une suite luxueuse en fait, disposant de caméra dans toute les pièces, même les toilettes, même au-dessus de la douche. Il voulait que je me sente traquée, plus libre de mes mouvements…

Sur le lit, une surprise m'attendait. Un papier cadeau où se trouvaient des roses blanches sur fond rouge. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qui s'y trouvait : la tête de Cinna, nez coupé et yeux arrachés. J'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré la perte de cet être cher qui n'avait rien demandé. Néanmoins, je n'étais qu'au début de mes peines…

Dans la bouche de l'ancien styliste se trouvait un papier cartonné, un papier contenant le programme des jours à venir. Je blêmis à la lecture des noms. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas dormi du tout en fait.

A sept heures du matin, on m'a apporté un petit-déjeuner bien garni : pain au chocolat, céréales, croissant… Je n'ai rien mangé, l'estomac trop noué.

A quinze heures, on est venu me chercher, c'était « l'heure ». Pour service rendu au Capitole, Peeta Mellark devenait officiellement l'un d'eux et pour service rendu à la famille Snow, on lui donna la main de la fille cadette de Snow, une de ses bâtardes illégitimes, Délisia, âgée de vingt ans, qui l'avait soutenu moralement durant sa « convalescence » suite à la fin des soixante-quinzième Jeux de la Faim.

On m'installa au premier rang, juste en face de Peeta, habillé d'un somptueux costume gris. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point je tenais à lui, que j'étais tombée irrévocablement amoureuse de lui… Sa dulcinée, qui, pour être honnête, est une magnifique blonde aux formes généreuses, était vêtue d'une robe d'un blanc identique à celui des roses de son père. J'ai assisté au mariage en silence, essayant tant bien que mal de me contrôler.

Les festivités ont commencées à vingt heures, plusieurs centaines de personne étant agglutinées dans une immense salle des fêtes. Le repas s'est passé sans encombre, personne ne venant m'embêter. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était mauvais signe, surtout que de l'autre côté de la salle, je distinguais Annie Cresta au ventre rebondi.

Aux alentours de minuit, Cornélius Snow ordonna le silence et demanda qu'on amène, au milieu de la pièce, un immense matelas. Quand ce fut fait, on ouvrit les portes d'entrée, laissant entrer Finnick Odair, complètement nu, recouvert d'une poussière d'or et portant un collier de chien au niveau du cou. Son regard s'était tout de suite porté vers Annie qui était en pleurs.

-Voilà votre champion, avait déclaré Snow. Voilà un traître. Pourquoi est-il là ? Parce que la mort serait trop rapide. Depuis une semaine je lui fais faire le tour des bordels, m'assurant que chacun ou chacune en ait pour son argent. Mais son règne s'achève ce soir ! Et j'offre cette fin pour le mariage de ma fille !

Tout le monde l'avait applaudi. Pas moi, pas Annie. Un Pacificateur est venu mettre une pilule dans la bouche du malheureux champion, lui provoquant instantanément une érection. La vingtaine de femmes encore présentes ont commencé à faire la queue pour avoir la chance d'obtenir une dernière « danse »avec le beau Finnick. Il fut obligé de satisfaire ces dames sous le regard amusé de la salle, sous les rires, sous les applaudissements, sous les pleurs d'Annie… Quand il eut fini, quand je cru que c'était fini, des Pacificateurs m'ont amené à lui et m'ont déshabillée. J'ai voulu refusé mais on ne m'a guère donné le choix...

Je l'ai laissé faire, sous une foule hystérique. Je l'ai laissé faire, sous le regard d'une Annie n'ayant plus de larmes à pleurer, se réfugiant dans un autre monde pour ne plus voir cette horreur. Je ne l'ai pas regardé, il ne m'a pas regardée. Le pire ? J'ai malgré tout aimé, mon corps a fini par répondre à ses attentions, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'assistance. Finnick a fini par s'affaler sur moi, épuisé. Avant que les Pacificateurs le lèvent, il a eu le temps de s'approcher de mon oreille, de me dire qu'il était navré, que je ne devais pas me faire d'illusions pour lui, qu'il était fini, qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'en veuille, qu'il fallait que je m'occupe d'Annie…

On ne m'a pas rhabillé, juste remise à ma place. Je n'ai pas osé regarder Annie, honteuse. Je croyais que cette fois c'était fini mais non, je me suis une nouvelle fois trompée. On a donné une nouvelle pilule à Finnick, lui redonnant ainsi de l'énergie. Je le regardais, droit dans les yeux, il était brisé, complètement brisé, mort de l'intérieur. Peeta et Délisia se sont alors approchés de lui. Il laissa Finnick s'occuper de sa « femme » qui visiblement y prenait du plaisir puis se fut à son tour de s'occuper de Finnick. Ce n'était plus le Peeta que je connaissais, il était devenu un monstre du Capitole, adorant voir Finnick souffrir, aimant le mal qu'il faisait à l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie quelques semaines plus tôt. Délisia porta même le vice jusqu'à aller derrière Peeta, l'enlaçant et l'aidant dans ses va-et-vient. Une fois finit, le pauvre homme n'a pas eu de répit, devant satisfaire le besoin des hommes de la pièce voulant humilier le champion.

Vers trois heures du matin, Finnick s'écroula, tremblant, c'était enfin fini. Durant tout le spectacle, Cornélius Snow ne m'a pas quitté du regard, guettant avec intérêt mes réactions.

-Voici donc notre champion ? ironisait Snow. Un homme tremblant, sans aucune dignité ? Mais que ferait-il sans son atout si précieux ?

Un homme entra, un trident dans une main, un couteau dans l'autre. L'homme s'approcha de Finnick qui, fatigué et meurtri, n'eut pas la force de se débattre. Annie pleurait, pleurait car elle savait que son amant, son amour, son mari, le seul et unique homme de sa vie allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. L'homme planta le trident dans le membre en érection de Finnick, traversant également les testicules. Il hurla d'un hurlement qui restera gravé à jamais dans mon esprit. Sans attendre, l'homme retira le trident et sectionna le membre de Finnick d'un coup de couteau. Le champion s'écroula au sol dans un hurlement encore plus puissant tandis que les invités riaient à gorge déployée. Moi, je pleurais, je pleurais face au supplice de mon ami. Malheureusement pour lui, Snow ne voulait pas le laisser partir par une hémorragie. Il ordonna qu'on lui cautérise à l'aide d'une bougie. La salle s'emplit d'une odeur de chair grillée. Cela me dégoûtait mais pas eux, pas ceux qui continuaient de rire, applaudir le travail du bourreau. Le trident se planta ensuite dans chaque main, chaque pied, chaque bras, chaque jambe… Bientôt, le corps de Finnick était recouvert de trous ruisselants de sang. Cette fois-ci ce fut un cigare qui servit de cautérisation. A la fin, Finnick n'hurlait plus, la voix cassait, l'esprit en lambeau, le corps ensanglanté. Avec les réactions qui se faisaient de moins en moins enjouées, Snow comprit qu'il était temps de mettre fin au spectacle. On agenouilla le champion qui, malgré la douleur, regardait toujours Annie, tête haute. Ne pouvant plus parler, il la suppliait de détourner le regard, de ne surtout pas regarder. Peine perdue, un Pacificateur l'obligeait à fixer la scène.

Elle a dû regarder le bourreau sortir le cimeterre de son fourreau, elle a dû regarder le cimeterre s'envoler dans les airs, elle a dû regarder la tête de son amant s'arracher de son tronc pour voler jusqu'aux pied de Snow… Beaucoup de sang avait jailli mais cela ne semblait pas déranger les convives qui s'amusaient follement.

Les joies du Capitole…

La fête s'était terminée peu après, du moins pour les invités… Ça aurait été trop facile de me laisser faire mon deuil, non, Snow avait déjà tout planifié, tout prévu. On m'avait conduite dans une petite salle et ligotéejuste en face d'un écran géant. Un écran reliéà une caméra situéedans la chambre du jeune couple. On m'a obligé à regarder leur nuit de nocestoute la nuit. Si la mariée n'était pas au courant, Peeta si, jetant souvent des regards accompagnés de sourires vers la caméra. Chacun d'eux me faisait mal au cœur, chaque scène m'était plus insupportable que l'autre. J'aurais pu craquer, j'ai failli craquer mais je ne voulais pas que Snow gagne. J'ai enduré cette épreuve comme j'ai enduré celle d'après…

Le lendemain, ce fut au tour de Beetee d'amuser de nouveaux convives de Snow. Célèbre pour avoir remporté ces Jeux grâce à une bobine et de l'électricité, Snow a donc voulu tester la résistance d'un homme au choc électrique. Des hommes l'ont amené, nu, l'ont enroulé de fil de fer relié au courant électrique. On lui envoya des décharges de plus en plus fortes. Il avait était plus résistant que je ne l'aurais pensé, ne bronchant pas sur les quatre premières décharges. Mais sans cris, la salle n'était pas réjouie, frustrée même. La cinquième fut d'une telle intensité qu'il lâcha un hurlement terrible qui n'était que le début de bien autres. La chair autour des fils commençait à rougir, fumait. Il s'était évanouiplusieurs fois, les chocs étant trop violents. Snow en déduisit qu'il fallait passer à une étape supérieure : la mort. Il demanda à ce qu'on lui envoie une faible décharge mais de façon continuelle. Une mort lente et horrible. Beetee mit près de cinq longues minutes à mourir, cuit de l'intérieur.

Comme la veille, on ne me laissa pas faire mon deuil, m'installant de nouveau devant l'écran géant. Cependant j'étais trop fatiguée et je m'endormais rapidement, d'un sommeil agité, peuplé d'images de mes amis et d'une question qui revenait sans cesse : Qui serait le prochain…

J'eusma réponse rapidement : Johanna. Pour le troisième jour, les festivités ont eu lieu près de la piscine, lieu parfait pour la torture de la jeune femme… Une sorte de mini-grue avait été installéesur un des côtés de la piscine, une corde en son bout. Deux Pacificateurs sont arrivés, la portant à bout de bras. Je me souviens encore de ce regard empli de terreur à la vue de l'eau, de ces yeux remplis de larmesme fixant tandis qu'elle me suppliait de l'aider, de la sortir de là. Je ne pouvais pas, elle le savait mais espérait, il n'y avait plus que ça à faire.

Pour encore une fois continuer l'humiliation des anciens vainqueurs, pour les rabaisser, on lui retira ses quelques vêtements puis on lui lia les mains et attacha ses pieds à la corde pendant de la grue. Le bourreau arriva alors et s'installa aux commandes de la grue. Johanna s'éleva alors, tête en bas, hurlant à pleins poumons. Arrivéeau milieu de la piscine, la grue s'arrêta alors que les invités riaient à gorge déployée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux : Johanna tentant de se relever pitoyablement sans succès. Le manège de la grue commença alors, plongeant la tête de la jeune femme dans l'eau avant de la remonter après quelques secondes. La détresse de la jeune femme qui se noyait presque faisait rire les convives, ça les amusait. Pas moi, je me rappelle chaque larme versée, chaque visage déformé par l'amusement, chaque seconde de son supplice. Ce manège dura quelques minutes, les convives étant rapidement lassés. Tandis que le bourreau ramenait Johanna sur la terre ferme avant de lui prodiguer un bouche à bouche afin de la vider de toute l'eau avalée, Snow frappa dans ses mains. Des dizaines de muets émergèrent de nulle part avec dans les bras des tonneaux. Je maudissais ma curiosité pour vouloir savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans car je savais que dans tous les cas, ça serait nocif pour mon amie. Mon instinct ne m'a pas trompé, les muets renversant rapidement le contenu de leur charge dans la piscine. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, cette dernière fut infestée de méduse. Pas le moindre centimètre carré n'était épargné par ces êtres nuisibles. Johanna hurlait, la foule riait, inlassable et répétitif ballet.

Cette fois-ci, on l'attacha par les bras non sans mal car elle se débattait férocement. Une fois fait, la grue repritde la hauteur pour arriver une nouvelle fois au centre de la piscine. Elle fit juste entrer les doigts de pieds de la jeune femme dans l'eau. Pas assez pour que la douleur des piqûres soit insupportable mais juste assez pour que Johanna puisse voir les tentacules des méduses s'agripper à son pied. Elle hurlait, de douleur mais aussi de peur. La grue se remit en marche, lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Elle faisait descendrele corps de l'ancienne championne centimètre par centimètre. Les méduses, sûrement modifiées, s'agglutinaient autour de la chair fraîche qui entrait dans l'eau. On ne voyait même pas son corps, complètement englouti sous la masse visqueuse. La grue s'arrêta alors que l'eau arrivait au niveau du cou de Johanna qui ne poussait plus que quelques gémissements de douleur. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants avant que Snow ordonne de la lever. Son corps entier était recouvert de cloques, elle avait dû vivre un enfer. Elle fut déposée sans ménagement au sol.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais pendant ce temps-là, la piscine avait été vidée de ses bestioles pour laisser la place à deux gigantesques méduses au corps rouge. Des mutantes spécialement créées pour ce moment. Le bourreau prit Johanna à bout de bras et la jeta dans le bassin. Elle ne remonta jamais à la surface. Je me souviens encore de son corps complètement immergé dans l'eau, des méduses l'entourant de leurs longs tentacules. L'eau se teinta bientôt de rouge, signe que Johanna était passée de vie à trépas. Son corps est remonté à la surface quelques minutes plus tard, la peau littéralement sur les os : les méduses avaient aspiré tout son sang et, je pense, ses organes.

La nuit, on m'installa de nouveau dans la pièce à l'écran géant. Je n'ai pas pleuré, plus aucune larme ne voulait sortir. A le voir, je ne sentais rien, mon cœur ne pouvant être plus brisé. Cette nuit-là, je m'endormis encore plus vite que la veille.

Pour le quatrième et dernier jour, les festivités se déroulaient à l'intérieur. Je me rappelle le dernier nom qui figurait sur la liste : Haymitch Abernathy. On le fit entrer dans la salle dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Il me fixait, un sourire aux lèvres. Oh, je ne doute pas qu'il savait ce qui allait lui arriver mais l'ironie du sort le faisait rire, il avait eu vent de la façon dont étaient morts ses amis anciens vainqueurs. Il n'était pas nu mais vêtu d'un unique vêtement fabriqué à l'aide de minuscules mailles de fer. Son vice ? L'alcool. Son châtiment ? Des scientifiques ont fabriqué un alcool aussi fort que possible et hautement inflammable. Dans un premier temps, des Pacificateurs l'ont obligé à boire un alcool puissant, boire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive plus à parler, boire jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la raison, jusqu'à ce que son corps, imbibé d'alcool, tombe dans un coma éthylique. Snow ne voulait pas le laisser partir si facilement.

Un médecin était venu le réveiller et lui donner une pilule, enlevant toute trace d'alcool de son organisme. On voulait qu'il soit conscient de ce qui allait arriver, il le savait. Haymitch me fixait, souriant encore, tandis qu'un Pacificateur lui jette une allumette. Il prit feu instantanément, dégageant une chaleur intense.

J'hésite encore à dire s'il hurlait ou riait… Une chose est sûre, il ne voulait pas donner du plaisir au Capitole. Il a vécu en lâche, fuyant la réalité dans l'alcool, mais est mort dignement, ne suppliant pas pour qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. Il n'a pas supplié quand son corps a pris feu, il n'a pas remercié quand on a éteint le feu, il n'a pas supplié quand on arracha son vêtement de fer qui avait fusionné avec sa peau, il n'a pas supplié quand les invités qui sont venu le torturer en touchant sa chaire sanguinolente, il n'a pas haït ce médicament qui lui empêcher de s'évanouir, qui l'obligeait à supporter cette atroce douleur.

Il avait gagné.

Snow étant contrarié par ce spectacle gâché par la volonté de cet homme. Il le tua lui-même, lui tirant une balle dans le cœur.

Ainsi se termina la vie d'Haymitch Abernathy…

Le lendemain, finiesles festivités, le tribunal de la rébellion a commencé, durant près d'un mois. A peine ce dernier fini que les plus hauts dirigeants de la rébellion, comprenant entre autre Coin, Gale et les anciens maires de district, furent alignés et exécutés sommairement. Contrairement à ce que pensais Snow, la mort de Coin m'a réjouie profondément, celle de Gale un peu moins. Je n'ai pas pleuré, faute à une mort très rapide et plus d'un mois de préparation.

L'autre partie du procès était dirigé sur les anciens vainqueurs. Enobaria a été promue au rang de juge des Hunger Games et Annie, jugée mentalement déficiente , à rejoindre le village des vainqueurs du district Quatre. Je ne l'ai jamais revue.

Pour mes amis morts durant les jours précédents, il fut décrété que leur corps serait mis sous verre et exposé à la mairie de leur district d'origine. Je pense surtout à la pauvre Annie qui doit supporter celui de Finnick… Comment l'expliquera-t-elle à son enfant ?

Mon cas fut plus long à résoudre car Snow n'a pas réussi à me briser. Je fus associé aux soldats de la rébellion : Que faire d'eux ? Que faire de ces renégats ?

Cornélius Snow eu la réponse rapidement : Un district était libre. Le Douze a été entièrement entouré d'une frontière infranchissable, un immense mur empêchant qui que ce soit de passerainsi qu'un Pacificateur posté tous les dix mètres avec pour ordre principal de tirer sans sommation sur toute personne s'approchant à moins de deux mètres du mur. On y a entassé tous les soldats prisonniers de guerre, toute la population du district Treize qui était désormais une base militaire, tous les ennemis politiques… Mais pour mettre un peu d'étincelle dans ce nouveau district, on décida de vider les prisons des Capitoles de tous ses violeurs et meurtriers pour les amener dans le Douze.

C'était désormais une loi officielle de Panem, tout individu arrêté suite à un meurtre ou à un viol serait envoyé directement dans ce district dénommé à juste titre « Le Bagne ».

Ce problème résolu, on a décidé de me gracier, de me laisser ma liberté. Mieux, on m'a offert le titre de maire du district Douze… On m'a nommé à la tête de ce district où tout n'est que haine est chaos… Je suis même devenu celle qui tire les noms au sort, qui, depuis les murs, doit faire la Moisson, épreuve de plus en plus dure au fil des années. Devoir arracher les enfants des familles que j'ai connues, devoir subir le regard de ces familles brisées…

Mon regard se pose instantanément sur la télévision qui diffuse le visage des tributs du district Douze. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris qu'ici les Moissons sont truquées, que le Capitole élimine ceux qu'il juge trop dangereux.

Comme Koli Nark… Comme cet homme, ce monstre. Son visage lui-même n'est que haine. Près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il est chauve, un sourire carnassier, des yeux d'un noir qui reflète la noirceur de son cœur, des cicatrices couvrant son visage, son corps musclé…

Il est arrivé du Capitole il y a trois ans après avoir tué un homme qui avait parlé à sa copine dans un bar. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il s'est très vite acclimaté à son nouvel environnement, créant son propre clan qui n'a cessé de grossir. Il a fait tuer les gros délinquants, tous les chefs qui pouvaient lui nuire. Il a ensuite créé son réseau de prostitution : toute jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années pouvait potentiellement se faire enlever si elle traînait au mauvais endroit. On la retrouvait quelques mois plus tard sur le trottoir. Corrompant des Pacificateurs, il a réussi à alimenter son propre réseau de drogue, réseau permettant aussi de s'assurer la fidélité de ses filles… Puis, cette année, il a commencé à toucher au trafic d'armes, sa seule erreur si on peut dire. Le Capitole l'a jugé trop dangereux et a donc fait en sorte qu'il aille dans l'arène. Je pense que les juges feront en sorte qu'il ne gagne pas. Heureusement…

Je me concentre vers le deuxième visage, celui de Uima, ma protégée…

Elle a dix-sept ans et est tout simplement magnifique. Un visage d'ange encadré de cheveux bruns, un visage d'ange dans un monde de monstre. C'est une fille de prostituée, une fille délaissée par sa mère. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je m'y suis attachée, elle me ressemble en plusieurs points. Elle est courageuse, tenace, combattante… Je l'aide depuis qu'elle a quinze ans, depuis qu'elle a failli être enlevée par Koli. Il la veut, il l'a toujours voulue mais je l'en empêche, je l'en empêchais plutôt… Elle vivait chez moi, au village des vainqueurs qui est protégé du reste du district. Je la considère comme ma fille… Et j'ai peur…

J'ai peur de ce qui va lui arriver…

**_Au même moment, dans le train amenant les tributs du Douze au Capitole_**

Il n'y a aucun bruit, strictement aucun bruit mis à part la lampe du salon qui grésille. Ce dernier est dans un état pitoyable, lamentable. Les canapés sont lacérés, la table saccagée, la nourriture au sol, l'aquarium en mille morceaux… Soudain, un râle vient briser le silence. Dans les ruines de l'aquarium, dans l'eau et le sang, entouré de poissons,gît Parn Xui, le mentor. De nombreuses lacérations lui zèbrent le corps, la jambe droite arquée d'une telle manière que la fracture semble évidente, quelques côtes brisées, le nez cassé, les yeux tuméfiés, la lèvre inférieure ensanglantée.

Assis non loin de là, fixant l'homme avec un sourire amusé se trouve Koli Nark, jambe croisées. Il éclate de rire, il rit à gorge déployée devant ce spectacle qu'il a causé. Ce n'est pas un asiatiquequi allait lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. Il n'avait que faire de cet homme, de sesquestions. La seule chose qui l'intéresse est là, cachée à quelques mètres de lui, derrière une porte. Lassé de voir l'homme gémir, il s'approche de la porte de la chambre que Uima a verrouillée.

-Uima, murmure-t-il d'une voix trahissant ses intentions. Ouvre donc cette porte, tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je m'énerve ?

Dans la chambre, recroquevillée dans la salle de bain, se trouve la jeune femme. Elle a peur, a affreusement peur de son partenaire. Elle l'a vu dégénérer, frapper leur mentor par pur racisme. Elle s'est réfugiée dans la chambre, a ferméla porte à double tour et plaqué le lit contre cette dernière. Elle s'est ensuite cachée dans la salle de bain, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Koli n'arrive pas à elle, que le trajet se finisse rapidement.

-Uima ! s'énerve Koli en tapant violemment contre la porte. Ouvre-moi tout de suite ! Ouvre-moi cette putain de porte tout de suite !

Uima pleure, elle craint pour sa vie, de ne pas atteindre l'arène. Soudain, les cris de son partenaire s'arrêtent. Elle n'entend plus rien, plus un bruit. La jeune femme entrouvre légèrement la porte de la salle de bain puis la referme aussitôt. La porte de sa chambre vient d'éclater en mille morceaux, explosée par Koli qui s'est violemment jeté dessus. Elle sait que c'est fini, que Koli va la déloger. Uima serrela le couteau qu'elle a pris contre son cœur. Elle n'aura droit qu'à une chance.

Koli Nark ouvre doucement la porte. La jeune femme se précipite sur l'occasion et essaye de viser son cœur mais n'atteint que son épaule. L'homme la jette au sol et retire le couteau, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

-On va bien s'amuser, affirme-t-il en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Oh oui, on va s'amuser…

**_Village des vainqueurs, maison de Katniss Everdeen, vingt-trois heures_**

Ma pauvre fille… Que va-t-il lui faire… Je sais que la Moisson était truquée, qu'ils ont fait exprès de la choisir. Pour qu'ils la détruisent, pour que ça me détruise…

Je me lève doucement et vais caresser une dernière fois le visage de Uima sur la télé avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Je prends un long couteau et rejoins ma chambre.

Je suis désolée Uima… Vraiment désolée…

Je fixe la caméra située au-dessus de mon lit. Je sais qu'elle est reliée au Capitole. Je me mets bien en face, pour qu'elle ne rate pas la scène.

Je suis désolée Uima…

Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas te voir mourir, je ne veux pas…

Le Capitole m'a pris beaucoup de choses, trop de choses…

Il… Il a gagné.

* * *

Voilà… J'espère que ça n'a pas était trop dur… Mais je dois avouer que je le voulais comme ça pour montrer l'atrocité du Capitole…

**Le résumé :**

Peeta a toujours été à la botte du Capitole et tend un piège à l'équipe star dans la ruelle où Boggs est mort. Les soldats du Capitole arrivent et prennent en otage Finnick, Gale et Katniss tandis qu'au même moment le district Treize est infiltré et mis à mal. Les districts se rendent les uns après les autres, la rébellion est fini, Snow a gagné.

Comme récompense, Peeta obtient la main d'une bâtarde de Snow. Le mariage dure plusieurs jours, les anciens vainqueurs tués pour le plaisir de la foule. Il ne reste que Katniss qui à la suite du procès de la rébellion est nommée maire du nouveau district Douze qui regroupe les prisonniers de guerre et les prisonniers violents du Capitole. En somme, le Douze est un enfer.

Le tribut garçon, Koli Nark fait partit de cette racaille et dirige un puissant réseau criminel. La fille, Uima Trai, fille de prostituée, est la protégée de Katniss depuis qu'elle a quinze ans. Koli la veut mais Katniss la protège, du moins, la protégeait… Durant le trajet jusqu'au Capitole, Koli amoche le mentor et se dirige vers la chambre de Uima… On ne sait pas ce qui se passe.

Retour du côté de Katniss, elle est dans sa chambre est fixe une caméra du Capitole, elle en a assez, il a gagné…


	15. Rapports des mentors

Bonjour à tous!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Elles me font vraiment plaisir! :-) Brav à Cha9512 qui a eu la centième et qui du coup, dispose d'un indice sur l'arène ;-)

Un chapitre un peu spécial certes mais qui tout en vous rappelant des choses sur mes charmants tributs, vous en apportera de nouvelle! Oui en claire, c'est un guide des tributs déguisés ;-)

Un remerciement tout particulier à Solène qui a corrigé très rapidement et bien évidemment à Cha9512 et LJay Odair qui savent me remonter le moral dans mes moments de doutes!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Melia**: Oui, la torture mentale que subi Katniss est bien pire qu'une mise à mort rapide.

Voilà, voilà! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Guide des tributs**

La pièce est sombre mais une lumière tamisée vient transpercer l'obscurité. Une lumière qui vient éclairer un immense vivarium divisé en plusieurs sections. Un homme s'en approche, il sourit, ses bébés vont bien, ils sont en train d'engloutir leur repas. Il se dirige vers la section du milieu, celle où réside son préféré.

Il plisse les yeux, passant en revue avec soin chaque partit de cette jungle miniature. Soudain, une bande blanche et jaune apparaît. Le voilà…Anoul, un serpent molure albinos de plus de trois mètres, croissance accélérée par des hormones du Capitole.

Une sonnerie provenant de son ordinateur vient le déranger dans la contemplation de ce magnifique animal. Après un dernier sourire, il se dirige vers son outil de travail. Douze nouveaux mails, provenant de chaque mentor. L'homme sourit, Ary va être content, il ne lui reste plus qu'à tous mettre en forme. Il espère pouvoir être enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur.

Il soupire une dernière fois et s'attèle au travail après avoir ouvert son logiciel bloc note. Les mentors sont gentils mais c'est à lui que revient la charge de retaper proprement tous ce fouillis de note.

...

...

**_Gabriel Hart, dix-huit ans, district Un_**

Carrière, il n'en a pourtant pas l'envie. Il le fait par obligation, forcé par sa petite amie Hannah. Il dispose de plusieurs atouts : une grande maîtrise des armes avec en particulier le cimeterre, une carrure musclé, un charisme qui lui a déjà fait gagner des sponsors.

Son questionnaire a révélé un fort potentiel chez ce tribut mais il lui reste quand même quelques faiblesses facilement exploitables. Voici ses réponses au questionnaire proposé par notre cher Haut-Juge.

**Que sont les Hunger Games pour lui :** Même s'il ne l'a pas clairement dit, j'ai compris que contrairement à d'autre carrière, il n'aime pas les Jeux, il faudra le surveiller de près.

**Quel est son plus grand désir : **Il voudrait pouvoir être loin de tout ça et vivre avec sa petite-amie

**Quel est sa plus grande peur : **La aussi il a évité la question, il doit se douter de quelque chose. Il a fini par avouer qu'il ne veut pas perdre sa petite copine.

**La personne qui lui est le plus chère :** Curieusement, il a répondu aussitôt, comme un automatisme. Je m'attendais au prénom de sa petite amie mais c'est le nom de son meilleur ami, Klin, qu'il a donné.

**Quel tribut lui fait peur et ceux qui au contraire ne lui font pas peur : **Après avoir vu les Moissons, il avoue à demi-mot que le seul qui pour lui représenterait une menace est le tribut du Douze. Il met tous les autres sur le même pied d'égalité.

**A-t-il peur de mourir : **Il s'agit de sa plus grosse crainte. Il ne veut pas mourir aussi « connement » pour reprendre son expression.

**Est-il prêt à tuer : **Il est entraîné pour ça. En somme, il n'y a qu'un pas entre la théorie et la pratique selon lui.

Pour résumé, je dirai que ce tribut a beaucoup de force mais des faiblesses qui peuvent lui être fatale. Je ne doute pas que vous saurez quoi faire de ces dernières.

**_Stana Mollis, dix-huit ans, district Un_**

Une carrière très prometteuse, aussi belle que dangereuse. A mon avis, il s'agit d'une grande manipulatrice qui se sert de son corps pour gagner. Elle a confiance en elle, un peu trop j'ai envie de dire. Elle a même essayé de m'aguicher pour obtenir des informations. Il va de soi que j'ai refusé.

Contrairement à son partenaire, elle a répondu à mes questions sans se douter de quoi que se soit.

**Que sont les Hunger Games pour elle : **Un moment intense pour elle. Elle veut se faire connaître, montrer qu'une femme est beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'un homme.

**Quel est son plus grand désir : **Elle veut devenir la plus grande de tous les vainqueurs que Panem ait connus.

**Quel est sa plus grande peur : **Elle ne supporterait pas de mourir honteusement, tuer par un « gamin de douze ans » par exemple ou «par une infection ».

**La personne qui lui est le plus chère : **Elle a hésité avant de répondre, elle a même semblé troublé, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle a finalement répondu que c'était sa mère.

**Quel tribut lui fait peur et ceux qui au contraire ne lui font pas peur : **Elle est imbu d'elle-même, elle ne pense pas qu'un autre qu'elle puisse gagner.

**A-t-elle peur de mourir : **Elle ne veut pas mourir car ce serait une honte pour elle ce qui est paradoxal puisqu'elle ne peut pas avoir honte si elle est morte.

**Est-elle prête à tuer : **Demander à un carrière si il est prêt à tuer revient à demander à un glouton si il a envie de manger… Elle n'attend que ça.

En somme, il s'agit d'une carrière intéressante. Néanmoins, c'est chance de victoire tiennent beaucoup en ses pouvoirs de séductions.

Pour conclure, les deux tributs du Un peuvent être considérés comme de potentiels vainqueurs mais ne font pas parti de mes favoris au titre, trop de faiblesse à exploiter.

**_Ela Oni, seize ans, district Deux_**

Par où commencer ? Le district Deux aurait pu avoir une avoir une tribut exceptionnelle mais à la place nous avons une cruche qui s'est portée volontaire par amour. Non mais sérieusement, elle s'est pas rappelée qu'il ne peut y en avoir qu'un ou une tribut qui peut revenir ? Enfin bref, même s'il s'agit d'une carrière, elle n'en a pas les caractéristiques.

**Que sont les Hunger Games pour elle : **Une manière d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aime tout en espérant gagner pour pouvoir trouver un remède à sa mère au Capitole.

**Quel est son plus grand désir : **La réponse est tellement imprévisible… Faïni, encore et toujours.

**Quel est sa plus grande peur :** Que son crétin de partenaire ne l'aime pas. Plus je passe du temps avec elle, plus je lui trouve des défauts à celle-là !

**La personne qui lui est le plus chère :** Je vous laisse deviner… Elle n'a que son nom à la bouche…

**Quel tribut lui fait peur et ceux qui au contraire ne lui font pas peur : **Elle n'a confiance en personne sauf en Faïni, je ne m'y attendais pas… Je n'ai toujours pas fais son entretient mais il m'exaspère déjà ! Je ne vois aucune qualité chez cette fille, elle est d'une bêtise…

**A-t-elle peur de mourir :** « Si Faïni meurt, je ne veux pas vivre »… Je crois qu'il va falloir que je lui rappelle le principe des Hunger Games à celle-là.

**Est-elle prête à tuer : **Je vous laisse deviner la réponse : elle est prête à tuer n'importe qui pour le sauver. Et si elle se retrouve en final avec lui ?

Il s'agit d'une tribut pathétique, elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est inutile, un bouclier pour son « amour ». Elle n'a aucune chance de gagner.

**_Faïni Trice, dix-sept ans, district Deux_**

A première vue, il est certain qu'il va s'agir d'un concurrent de taille. Il est aussi froid que manipulateur. Il a découvert que sa partenaire l'aimait, en même temps, même un simplet le devinerait. Par contre, lui, ne ressent pour elle et il m'a très clairement dit qu'il s'en servirait.

**Que sont les Hunger Games pour lui : **Une chance inestimable de se faire connaître. Il veut être le nouveau « Finnnick Odair ».

**Quel est son plus grand désir : **Comme tout carrière il veut gagner les Hunger Games.

**Quel est sa plus grande peur :** Echouer dans les Jeux, il ne peut pas accepter le fait de perdre, de mourir.

**La personne qui lui est le plus chère : **Son cerveau… Il a osé me répondre « mon cerveau »… Alors lui, je me demande comment il fait pour encore passer entre les portes !

**Quel tribut lui fait peur et ceux qui au contraire ne lui font pas peur : **Profond calculateur, il craint ceux dont il ne pourra rien tirer comme le tribut du Douze ou celui du Huit. Au contraire, il est sûr de pouvoir utiliser facilement sa partenaire et les filles du Trois, Quatre et Neuf. Elles sont trop fragiles mentalement d'après lui.

**A-t-il peur de mourir : **D'après lui, la mort fait partit d'un tout et sait qu'il mourra un jour où l'autre. Il espère juste que ce sera le plus tard possible.

**Est-il prêt à tuer : **Il préfèrerait faire en sorte qu'on tue pour lui. Monsieur ne veut pas se « salir les mains ». En revanche, il achèvera lui-même sa partenaire dès qu'il aura fini de s'amuser avec elle. J'en serai presque à la plaindre celle-là, mais presque hein.

Ce tribut est intéressant même s'il m'agace profondément. Il a quand même osé me dire que j'étais un mentor pitoyable ! Même si je sais qu'il doit faire partis des favoris, j'espère qu'il mourra en se faisant avoir à son propre jeu !

Pour conclure, sur les deux tributs, seul le garçon est à prendre en compte, la fille est déjà morte pour moi, il s'en sert totalement. Pour preuve, il ne s'est pas dirigé vers sa chambre mais celle de la fille. J'aurais presque envie de l'aider, de la prévenir… mais ça serait moins amusant.

**Note :** Je pour la vulgarité mais je voulais transcrire les propos du mentor. Je vous assure pourtant que j'ai « allégé » la version originale. Justinien Malville.

**_Eléonor Derkain, dix-huit ans, district Trois_**

Eléonor est une jeune fille au destin tragique. Il faudra ouvrir une enquête sur une affaire de viol en réunion sur cette victime. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il serait bon de faire une commission interne pour vérifier que les Pacificateurs n'abusent pas de leurs pouvoirs, je suis sûr qu'Eléonor n'est pas la seule dans son cas.

Elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle a subit, c'est tout bonnement horrible. Elle a tellement été détruite que rien ne peut l'atteindre je pense, elle peut faire figure d'outsider.

Elle n'a pas voulu répondre aux questions.

**_Chalef Karlson, quinze ans, district Trois_**

Il s'agit d'un jeune tribut ayant pour principal talent, voir le seul, l'informatique. Ses inventions sont très appréciées au Capitole et il aurait même obtenu un passeport pour partir des districts. Pendant tout le trajet il n'a eu de cesse de pleurer et de dire qu'il s'agissait d'une malencontreuse erreur, qu'il ne pouvait pas être tribut.

**Que sont les Hunger Games pour lui : **Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris la réponse dans ce flot de sanglot. Je crois qu'il a dit qu'ils lui ont volé sa vie.

**Quel est son plus grand désir :** Il voudrait être loin de tout ça, que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, qu'il va se réveiller et vivre sa nouvelle vie au Capitole.

**Quel est sa plus grande peur : **Il a peur de ne pas rentrer chez lui, que le sort ne lui réserve un mauvais tour.

**La personne qui lui est le plus chère : **Pour lui, il n'y a rien de plus important que ses ordinateurs. Mais en personne, il dirait sa mère.

**Quel tribut lui fait peur et ceux qui au contraire ne lui font pas peur : **Se connaissant, il a peur de tous, même de celle de douze ans. Il ne pense pas être capable de gagner.

**A-t-il peur de mourir : **Terriblement. Il ne le croit pas, il le sait, il pense que ces Jeux seront les derniers qu'il verra.

**Est-il prêt à tuer : **Pour lui, ce n'est pas une question de préparation mais une question de capacité, il ne s'en croit pas capable.

Ce tribut ne fera pas long feu dans les Jeux, il est bon à rien. Je pense qu'il mourra lors du bain de sang.

**Note** : J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans les notes de la mentor. Je trouve qu'il y a une différence entre le garçon et la fille. Pour cette dernière, il y a plus de rature, je crois même qu'elle a dû refaire ces notes la concernant, cela sonne faux pour moi. Justinien Malville.

**_Toroak Slim, dix-huit ans, district Quatre_**

Garçon de type eurasien, il est grand, près de deux mètres je dirais. Les cheveux mi-longs, il a des yeux verts, trahissant sa non-appartenance au district. Il est originaire du Capitole, sa famille s'étant exilée depuis la mort de son oncle, l'ancien Haut-Juge Seneca Crane. Apparemment il se serait porté volontaire si son nom n'était pas sorti. En tout cas, il a tout pour rivaliser avec les tributs de carrière.

**Que sont les Hunger Games pour lui :** Une façon de venger son oncle et revenir au Capitole.

**Quel est son plus grand désir : **Il voudrait pouvoir faire en sorte que sa famille revienne vivre au Capitole.

**Quel est sa plus grande peur :** Que le Capitole ne laisse pas gagner le neveu de Seneca et que par conséquence, il court droit à un suicide.

**La personne qui lui est le plus chère : **Sa mère qui l'a fait préparer pour les Jeux. Il lui doit tout apparemment.

**Quel tribut lui fait peur et ceux qui au contraire ne lui font pas peur :** Il craint les carrières mais les mutations avant tout. Il pense que par-dessus tout, c'est des mutations qu'il doit se méfier.

**A-t-il peur de mourir : **Non, sans aucun autre commentaire.

**Est-il prêt à tuer : **Il m'a répondu ironiquement en me demandant si j'étais prêt à faire mon travail sans être payé. J'en déduis qu'il n'envisage pas faire les Jeux sans tuer.

Il s'agit d'un potentiel vainqueur : il allie le physique au cerveau. Il ne se sent pas supérieur aux autres ce qui en fait un adversaire redoutable. Pour preuve, il respecte même sa partenaire qui pourtant est bien frêle par rapport à lui.

**_Arya Parish, treize ans, district Quatre_**

Petite orpheline qui se débrouille seule depuis ses huit ans. Ce petit détail fait qu'elle aurait un avantage pour la survie : elle est habituée à être seule et subvenir à ses propres besoin. Elle est farouche et n'a peur de rien.

Elle a refusé de se livrer à moi. Je ne peux que rester admiratif devant son répondant. Je crois qu'elle ne fait confiance à personne en fin de compte. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle déteste les Hunger Games, elle ne les comprend pas.

Malgré toute l'admiration pour elle, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse gagner. Néanmoins, elle peut aller loin, elle est pleine de ressource. Et puis qui sait, elle peut devenir une véritable outsider.

**_Malco Zbaba, dix-sept ans, district Cinq_**

Malco est un type bizarre, vouant un drôle de culte aux animaux : Il s'en est même amouraché d'une chèvre, c'est pour dire. Il n'a pas mis longtemps pour séduire l'hôtesse qui a les mêmes goûts. Je savais qu'il n'était pas rare que les mentors couchent avec leurs tributs mais je ne pensais pas que c'était le cas pour les hôtes et hôtesses. Il ne semble pas disposer de talent particulier.

**Que sont les Hunger Games pour lui :** Une chance pour lui d'aller au Capitole et de vivre sa passion au grand jour.

**Quel est son plus grand désir : **Il voudrait que Rosita accepte le fait de le partager avec l'hôtesse. Je crois que j'ai pas bien comprit.

**Quel est sa plus grande peur :** Qu'on lui enlève Rosita. J'ai cru mal comprendre mais il s'agit bel et bien d'une chèvre… Nous avons donc affaire à un tordu.

**La personne qui lui est le plus chère : **Rosita… Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'il a fait à cette pauvre chèvre.

**Quel tribut lui fait peur et ceux qui au contraire ne lui font pas peur : **Impossible d'obtenir une réponse, son attention se portant sur l'hôtesse qui s'est installée à côté de nous. Il bave, littéralement.

**A-t-il peur de mourir : **Honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'il se rende vraiment compte dans quelle situation il se trouve… Je le vois bien capable de tuer par contre.

Je ne le vois pas aller bien loin. Pour moi, ce n'est pas cette année que le district Cinq aura un gagnant.

**_Vivi de la Coquillette, quinze ans, district Cinq_**

Cette fille pour ne pas dire chose m'exaspère complètement. Elle se prend vraiment pour une princesse. Elle hurle, pique des crises, exige…

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui faire un questionnaire, tout tourne autour d'elle, elle ne sait parler que d'elle. Elle est… méprisante, hautaine… Je pense même que c'est un soulagement pour les parents de cette gamine.

En somme, il s'agit d'une victime du bain de sang. Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait survivre.

**_Iz Tyrkel, quatorze ans, district Six_**

Défaitiste de nature, il ne se voit absolument pas gagner. Pourtant je décèle en lui quelques points intéressant. Il a un corps assez musclé, athlétique que je soupçonne avoir subi un entraînement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais il a traumatisé sa partenaire.

**Que sont les Hunger Games pour lui : « **Un moyen comme un autre de faire sortir des enfants de la misère. » Ses mots sonnent faux.

**Quel est son plus grand désir : **Il voudrait que les Hunger Games n'existent pas quitte à ce qu'il passe toute sa vie dans son district, ça ne le dérange pas.

**Quel est sa plus grande peur : **Devoir subir une autre Moisson. Il m'a répondu ironiquement qu'il en avait assez de jouer à la poupée pour ses sœurs.

**La personne qui lui est le plus chère : **Il n'a pas répondu, éludant la réponse rapidement.

**Quel tribut lui fait peur et ceux qui au contraire ne lui font pas peur : **Ils ne voient pas pour quel raison il devrait en choisir un en particulier. Tous sont là pour le tuer, il ne faut pas faire de distinction, fort ou faible.

**A-t-il peur de mourir : **« Comme tout le monde je présume non ? ». Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui.

**Est-il prêt à tuer : **Il m'a répondu ironiquement que s'il voulait gagner, il n'aurait pas le choix.

Je pense qu'il peut avoir un rôle à jouer. Malgré son ton défaitiste, je pense qu'il ne se laissera pas tuer facilement.

**_Kalissa Verad, douze ans, district Six_**

Ce n'est qu'une gamine. Elle n'a pas un brin de volonté, de combattivité. Je pense qu'elle est morte au moment où son nom a été tiré, au moment où son père est décédé.

Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Elle reste prostrée en position fœtale, se balançant d'en avant en arrière et ne cessant de répéter « Papa, revient ». Je crois qu'elle a perdu la tête.

Elle ne survivra pas au bain de sang.

**_Tampéa Gornia, seize ans, district Sept_**

Vu le nombre de tesserae qu'elle avait pris, elle n'a pas été surprise par sa nomination. Elle ne semble pas désespérée ni défaitiste. Malheureusement mis à part le fait qu'elle sait reconnaître tous ce qui peut venir d'une forêt, elle ne sait pas faire grand-chose. Dans tout autre lieu, elle serait perdue je pense.

**Que sont les Hunger Games pour elle :** Elle pense qu'il s'agit d'une atrocité. Je pense que vu qu'elle provient d'une famille nombreuse, elle craint de ne pas être la dernière tribut de la famille.

**Quel est son plus grand désir : **Elle voudrait pouvoir vivre, ne pas à avoir à faire attention à tous, se battre pour se nourrir, ne pas juste survivre.

**Quel est sa plus grande peur : **Sœur aînée d'une grande fratrie, sa plus grande peur serait que toute ses sœurs suivent le même chemin.

**La personne qui lui est le plus chère :** Une de ses sœurs, Héléa. C'est celle qui la suis de plus près en âge.

**Quel tribut lui fait peur et ceux qui au contraire ne lui font pas peur : **Trois tributs retiennent son attention : les tributs du Un, du Huit et du Douze. En revanche, aucun ne lui fait vraiment peur.

**A-t-elle peur de mourir : **La mort ne lui fait pas peur, elle est partout dans les districts, elle y est habituée.

**Est-elle prête à tuer : **Elle n'a pas répondu. Je pense qu'elle n'en ai pas capable.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit capable d'aller loin.

**_Ovan Boj, quatorze ans, district Sept_**

Ce tribut est très intéressant. Manchot, il semble un peu simplet mais je le soupçonne d'être beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraît. Je ne vous transmets pas les réponses de son questionnaire, elles sont inutiles et vous ferez perdre votre temps.

Après l'avoir pris à part, je ne peux pas vous certifier qu'il est complètement simplet. En revanche, le seul point où il a semblait « normal » a été quand on a énoncé les désirs : Il voudrait retrouver une main.

Par conséquent, je suis incapable de prévoir ce que vaut vraiment ce tribut.

**_Kara Macdiff, treize ans, district Huit_**

Elle n'a aucune chance. Pour être honnête, elle n'est pas favorite, loin de là. Menue et fragile, elle s'est effondrée lors de sa Moisson. Beaucoup voient en elle une victime du bain de sang même si je décèle en elle un potentiel. Elle s'est rattrapée, elle a conscience qu'il va falloir se battre pour survivre.

**Que sont les Hunger Games pour elle : **Elle est très remontée contre les Jeux. Elle a fait remarquer que les carrières sont avantagés, que les tributs dans son genre ne peuvent gagner.

**Quel est son plus grand désir : **Elle voudrait ne pas être dans les districts, être loin de tout ça, dans un monde où il n'y aurait ni Capitole, ni Hunger Games.

**Quel est sa plus grande peur : **Elle a peur de finir violer dans l'arène. C'est une chose trop courante dans son district d'après elle.

**La personne qui lui est le plus chère :** Elle m'a parlé d'un garçon qui l'intéresse, Rick. Amour de jeunesse…

**Quel tribut lui fait peur et ceux qui au contraire ne lui font pas peur :** Elle craint tout le monde. Elle a peur d'absolument tous les tributs.

**A-t-elle peur de mourir : **Elle a plus peur de se faire violer que de mourir mais la mort ne lui fait rien, elle sait qu'elle ne survivra pas aux Jeux.

**Est-elle prête à tuer : **Elle m'a répondu qu'elle en serait incapable. Elle ne servira à rien dans l'arène, n'attendez pas sur elle pour assurer le spectacle.

Je dois malheureusement donner raison à l'hôte, elle mourra rapidement.

**_Bartolomeo Barre, seize ans, district Huit_**

Bartolomeo est un grand noir de près de deux mètres. Il a une carrure impressionnante, à faire pâlir les carrières eux-mêmes. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il travaille à l'extrémité du district en tant que porteur ce qui explique sa force.

Il ne parle presque pas et refuse mon aide, il a compris que le questionnaire pourrait lui nuire. Je peux juste dire qu'il veut gagner, que tue ne le dérangera pas, qu'il s'y ait préparé.

Il fait vraiment parti de ceux qui peuvent croire au titre.

**_Naril Foral, dix-sept ans, district Neuf_**

Ce tribut est d'un narcissique… Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne doute de rien. Pour lui, les Jeux sont fait, il ne peut être que le vainqueur. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est un piège à fille. Malgré son côté arrogant, je dois bien avouer qu'il est malheureusement plutôt beau.

En revanche, il n'a jamais touché une arme de sa vie.

**Que sont les Hunger Games pour lui : **Une bonne distraction pour ses potes et une façon pour lui de prendre du galon, de pouvoir goûter aux filles du Capitole.

**Quel est son plus grand désir : **Il voudrait être le seul homme sur terre… Ça m'étonnerait qu'il dise la même chose si toutes les femmes étaient comme l'hôtesse.

**Quel est sa plus grande peur :** Il a longuement hésité avant de reprendre cet agaçant air narquois

**La personne qui lui est le plus chère : **Cette fois-ci, il a répondu du tac au tac : Naril. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est un ami, le chef de sa bande.

**Quel tribut lui fait peur et ceux qui au contraire ne lui font pas peur :** Aucune fille ne lui fait peur, pas même les carrières. Il a assez confiance en lui pour prétendre qu'il pourra facilement s'en servir. Je crois qu'il ne comprend pas réellement la situation. Je ne pense pas que les tributs sont la pour trouver l'amour…

**A-t-il peur de mourir :** Il n'a pas peur de mourir mais peur de décevoir Naril en mourant bêtement.

**Est-il prêt à tuer : **Il tuera tous ceux qui se trouveront sur son passage. Je pense qu'il en est capable mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il fasse le poids contre les carrières.

Ce tribut est intéressant en bien des points. Il peut aller loin, je le crois capable de jouer des mauvais tours. Par contre, pour moi, il ne fait pas figure de favoris.

**_Mara Hateen, seize ans, district Neuf_**

La première chose a noté est que c'est la première fois que les Hunger Games ont une tribut enceinte. Avec huit mois de grossesse, on peut noter qu'il s'agit certes d'un énorme inconvénient mais, paradoxalement d'un immense avantage. En effet, alors même que les Jeux n'ont pas commencé, les demandes de sponsor afflux en masse pour cette tribut. De plus, déjà qu'il est difficile de tuer un enfant, on peut se demander si les autres tributs auront du remord à tuer deux êtres à la fois.

Le questionnaire n'a donné rien d'intéressant. Elle s'inquiète plus pour son bébé qu'autre chose. Elle est complètement brisée. Je dois avouer qu'elle me fait de la peine.

En somme, je pense que même si elle n'a aucun atout, elle peut faire figure d'outsider.

**_Sern Deen, treize ans, district Dix_**

Ce tribut est dangereux. Malgré son jeune âge, je pense qu'il doit être l'un des seuls à déjà avoir tué parmi les tributs. Il vit en complète marginalité depuis longtemps ce qui fait de lui un être asocial. Il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il arrive mais il écoute mes paroles avec attention : il m'appelle « son messager ». D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il est au service d'un « esprit » supérieur qui m'a envoyé pour l'aider à traverser les Jeux qui seraient une épreuve pour lui.

Je pense qu'il peut se faire une place parmi les favoris.

**_Hailis Morna, quinze ans, district Dix_**

Je pense que le district Dix a deux bon tributs cette année. Hailis à la chance de ne rien ressentir, absolument rien. Complètement fasciné, elle m'a laissé la tester et effectivement, elle n'a rien ressenti… C'est un cas fort intéressant ! Il est vraiment dommage qu'elle soit dans les Jeux…

Sa « maladie » représente pour moi un grand avantage : elle ne ressentira rien. La douleur ne la freinera pas, elle n'aura aucun scrupule à tuer, à gagner. Son questionnaire me l'a d'ailleurs prouvé. En revanche, j'ai étais étonné d'apprendre que son plus grand désir était de ressentir quelque chose.

Sincèrement, même si elle n'est pas une carrière, elle doit figurer parmi les favoris tout comme son partenaire. Le district Dix aura finalement peut-être un vainqueur cette année.

**_Emilia Brown, 16 ans, district Onze_**

Emilia est l'archétype même des districts pauvres : petite, rachitique et la peau sur les os. Néanmoins, je pense qu'elle fait partie de ces autodidactes qui s'entraînent en cachette. Elle est intelligente, ça se voit mais sa maladie la ronge. En effet, elle est souvent prise de crise d'hystérie où elle se montre très dangereuse. Elle en a fait une à table lors du dîner, les Pacificateurs ont dû la teaser pour la calmer.

**Que sont les Hunger Games pour elle : **Elle a éludé la question rapidement. Vu le district dans laquelle elle habite, je la soupçonne d'appartenir à une de ces familles prorévolutionnaires. Faites y attention.

**Quel est son plus grand désir : **Elle voudrait que ses crises n'existent pas, elle voudrait pouvoir être dans sa clairière avec Louise, une amie ou sa sœur je pense.

**Quel est sa plus grande peur : **Elle a blêmis, elle a fini par m'avouer qu'elle a peur de tuer un de ses proches pendant une crise.

**La personne qui lui est le plus chère :** Louise. Ce n'est pas sa sœur mais une amie. Apparemment c'est la seule personne qui arrive à la calmer.

Je n'ai pas pu finir le questionnaire mais je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'elle pourra tuer facilement, ses crises l'aidant manifestement. Par contre, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas autant d'ordinaire. Le stress sans doute.

Pour conclure, je pense qu'elle peut être une concurrente redoutable. Dire qu'elle peut devenir une outsider, je ne pense pas.

**_Carcy Neil, 12 ans, district Onze_**

Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'il sera le premier à mourir. Depuis que nous l'avons pris en charge, il alterne entre cris et pleure. Il n'arrive même pas à se retenir et se fait dessus…

D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il s'agit du petit dernier à qui on passe tout. Apparemment ses frères devaient se porter volontaire mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Pour moi, je comprends pourquoi ils ne se sont pas sacrifier pour ce sale gosse !

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de le questionner, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il est déjà mort de toute façon.

...

L'homme ouvre le dernier mail, celui du district Douze, et fronce les sourcils. Ary Vorn ne va pas apprécier du tout… Malheureusement, s'il veut bien se faire voir, il doit faire en sorte que le Haut-Juge réagisse bien à la nouvelle, qu'il fasse en sorte de tout régler avant de la lui annoncer. En attendant, il doit d'abord remplir lui-même la fiche des deux derniers tributs.

...

**_Koli Nark, dix-huit ans, district Douze_**

Après recherche, Koli est un fils de riche Capitolien. Contrairement à ce dernier, il a vite mal tourné et c'est acoquiné avec la pire racaille du Capitole. Bien évidemment, un jour il a été trop loin et après qu'un homme ait voulu approché sa petite-amie, il l'a tué. Comme le veut la loi, il a donc atterri dans le nouveau district Douze où il s'est rapidement acclimaté.

Aux dernières nouvelle, il est à la tête d'un gang puissant qui contrôle le district. De ce que je sais, sa préférence va au réseau de prostitution. Apparemment, il aurait son propre harem. Néanmoins, la seule qu'il veut lui résiste et est protégée par Katniss Everdeen.

Koli est un tribut dangereux, il n'attendra pas l'arène pour essayer de tuer. Il doit être considéré comme le favori numéro un.

**_Uima Traï, dix-sept ans, district Douze_**

Uima est une fille de prostituée, ancienne habitante du district Treize. Elle ne sait pas qui est son père, sûrement l'un des nombreux clients de sa mère. Elle est recueilli par Katniss Everdeen qui la protège du reste du district. On peut supposer qu'elle lui a appris le maniement de l'arc au cas où elle serait tirée.

Uima peut se révéler une concurrente de taille si Koli ne s'en charge pas avant.

**Note :** Le mentor étant hors-circuit, les notes proviennent de mes propres recherches. Justinien Malville.

...

L'homme imprime son document et le prépare dans une chemise carton. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il l'apportera au Haut-Juge Ary Vorn, en espérant que son acharnement paiera. En attendant, il lui reste à réglé le problème du Douze…

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce guide vous sera utile! Et j'ai bien hâte de savoir vos chouchous maintenant que je vous les ai tous rappelé ;-) Le prochain chapitre sera une annonce pour le sponsoring :-)

Ah et pendant que j'y pense, ce chapitre représente la pensée des mentors donc les déjà "morts" ne le sont pas pour moi!

Merci encore et j'espère que la suite vous plaira!


	16. Sponsor

Bonjour à tous!

Un chapitre spécial pour le sponsoring!

* * *

Niveau sponsoring, vous ne pourrez sponsoriser qu'un seul tribut. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'évaluation pour vous décider. De là, jusqu'à ce que le tribut meurt, vous ne pouvez pas changer de "chouchou".

Les points seront donnés lorsque vous répondrez à une question (je remercie les "Capitol Games" qui m'ont donné cette idée). Par ailleurs, je ne donnerai pas de point s'il y a seulement un "Oui", "Non" ou tout autre réponse car les questions m'aident grandement pour des chapitres futurs et donc je veux vraiment savoir pourquoi! :-D

De plus, pour des raisons que vous comprendrez dans le prochain chapitre, voici quelques informations:

-Malco Zbaba, Koli Nark et Uima Trai ne peuvent pas avoir de sponsor.

-Mara Hateen part avec 2 points bonus pour celui qui la sponsorise de même qu'Emilia Brown (numéro un des votes sur le groupe facebook de mes fictions).

-Lors des évaluations, si quelqu'un obtient un douze, il a également deux points bonus.

-Une note comprise entre neuf et onze donne un point bonus.

-Une note en dessous de cinq fait partir le tribut avec un point sponsor en moins.

-Une note en dessous de trois fait partir le tribut avec deux points sponsors en moins.

Pour l'instant, voici ce à quoi donne droit les points:

-5 points: Vivre de base (petite portion d'eau, pain, un peu de nourriture)  
-7 points: Vivre correct (bouteille d'eau, bol de nourriture...) OU médicament dose légère (Un peu de crème cicatrisante, un peu d'anti-douleur)  
-9 points: Objet de survie (couverture de survie, vêtement...) OU Médicament dose normale  
-10 points: Petite arme (couteau, sarbacane, fléchette...)  
-12 points: Vivre abondant (genre panier garni, plat chaud...) OU Médicament dose élevé  
-13 points: Arme "moyenne" (serpe, arbalète, dague...)  
-18 points: Cadeau de votre choix (armure, grande arme, détecteur de tribut, panier garni de médicament ou nourriture...)  
-23 points: Le personnage réchappe une fois de la mort.

Bien évidement, vous pouvez vous allier pour obtenir un cadeau plus grand

Les prix augmentent d'un point le deuxième jour, de deux points le quatrième, trois points le sixième... Enfin bref vous avez comprit

Vos point seront actualisés ici de même que les points bonus attribués. Les morts seront également recensés ici.

PS: Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas!


	17. Préparation

Bonjour à tous!

Merci encore pour vos reviews! Et je suis content que le guide vous plaise! J'espère que le type de sponsoring vous plaît... Sinon, dites le moi!

Merci encore à Solène pour la correction, et une pensée spéciale à LJay.

Ah, dernière chose, si vous voulez suivre news et informations sur mes fictions, vous pouvez aller sur mon groupe facebook : Les Amiral Games!

**Mélia**: Merci beaucoup :-) Tes commentaires me touchent vraiment! J'espère que je vais continuer à te faire aimer mon histoire!

**Solène:** Oui, j'aime tes reviews! :3 Emilia et Louise... Oui, tu vas l'avoir ton lemon! Ne t'inquiète pas! :-) Et oui, Emilia est aimée... Mais c'est autant grâce à toi que grâce à moi! XD Et oui, Aeringue est folle de toi *soupir* Les baisers ne lui suffisent plus ;-) Merci encore *big coeur*

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas!

* * *

**Être Haut-Juge…**

_Ary Vorn, Haut-Juge._

Douze ans. Douze longues années que je concocte avec soin cette arène. Rien n'est laissé au hasard. Aucune branche d'arbre, aucun trou de souris, aucun détail… Tout est réfléchi, même les mutations. Une idée impossible quand je suis né mais devenue réalisable aujourd'hui. Même Snow a paru ravi quoiqu'un peu surpris.

On frappe à la porte. J'éteins l'hologramme de l'arène, personne ne doit la voir.

-Entrez ! je lance d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

Autant mon physique ne fait pas peur, autant ma voix ne laisse place à aucune intransigeance. Un homme entre, il s'agit d'un de mes employés. Comme d'habitude, il ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur, mais le dernier train vient d'arriver, déclare-t-il. Les tributs sont actuellement tous en train d'être préparés.

Je hoche la tête en esquissant un rapide sourire. Bientôt…

-C'est tout ? je demande en signe de remerciement.

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit. Mauvais signe.

-En fait… commence-t-il. Il y a eu un problème avec le Douze…

Je me redresse et m'avance vers lui.

-Raconte. Et plus vite que ça, j'ordonne sèchement.

-Hier soir, bredouille-t-il. Le tribut du Douze, Koli Nark, il a fait des siennes…

Je le regarde, à la limite de la colère

-Comment ça des siennes ? je m'agace. J'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il fallait des Pacificateurs en plus !

-Ils y étaient, me reprend-il en pâlissant. C'est juste que ce Nark a été plus intelligent. De sa Moisson jusqu'au train, il a été très serviable, absolument pas comme vous l'aviez décrit. Les Pacificateurs ont baissé leur garde. Le soir, Koli répondait à votre questionnaire avec le mentor. Soudain, il y a eu un énorme bruit dans sa chambre. Les Pacificateurs restants se sont donc précipités dans la chambre de Nark, pensant sûrement que ses copains venaient le chercher. Il s'est avéré que ce n'était que le réveil que le tribut avait trafiqué. Mais ils n'ont pas pu ressortir de la chambre… Vous savez, le dispositif que vous avez demandé pour pouvoir l'enfermer de l'extérieur ? Il a en fait servi à enfermer les nôtres. Nark a alors changé de visage et frappé le mentor à de multiples reprises, jusqu'à le jeter agonisant dans l'aquarium du salon. Il s'est ensuite dirigé vers la chambre de la fille. C'est elle qu'il voulait. Heureusement, les Pacificateurs ont réussi à sortir de la chambre et empêcher le viol de la tribut. Mais il s'en est fallu de peu, elle était déjà nue et inconsciente sur le lit…

Je le regarde et vois de la peur dans ses yeux. Il ne sait visiblement pas à quoi s'attendre.

-Continue, je réponds calmement.

-Le mentor a failli y passer. Il a survécu mais n'est plus opérationnel. Il va falloir lui trouver un remplaçant. Narka été enfermé en attendant vos instructions.

Je retourne m'asseoir et réfléchis quelques instants. Je savais que ce Nark serait une arme à double tranchant. Il est trop dangereux. Certes il sera bien dans l'arène, mais je suis sûr qu'il nous posera des problèmes d'ici là. Mais une chose est sûre, il ne rentrera pas chez lui.

-Aucun remplaçant, je finis par répondre. Tant pis pour eux. De toute façon, la fille n'a aucune chance donc pas la peine qu'elle ait de sponsor. Pour le tribut, je veux qu'il soit enfermé lorsqu'il n'est pas à l'entraînement, et constamment menotté. Pour la parade, enchaînez-le, ça ira avec son thème de district, et je suis sûr que le public adorera. Maintenant, pars et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Ce n'est pas tout, m'interrompt-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je le fixe, intrigué.

-Vous aviez raison, continue-t-il en ne cachant pas son admiration pour moi. Vous avez réussi, elle l'a fait.

Même si je ne montre rien, j'exulte intérieurement. Vingt-cinq ans que la famille Snow essaye, vingt-cinq ans d'échecs cuisants et moi, en une tentative, je réussis ! Si avec ça Snow ne me reconnaît pas à ma juste valeur…

-Bien, je réponds. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

-J'ai déjà pris la peine de lancer le processus, il rétorque simplement.

Il m'impressionne. Je pense que j'ai enfin trouvé l'employé idéal.

-Ton nom ? je demande.

A son regard, je remarque qu'il semble à avoir peur.

-Justinien Malville, monsieur.

Justinien Malville. Un nom à ne pas oublier.

-Vous pouvez disposer, je conclus.

L'homme part sans plus attendre, je ne doute pas que mes ordres seront très vite relayés. Je rallume l'hologramme de mon arène. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'échapper un petit rire, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que mes employés se sont arrachés les cheveux à essayer de créer une tenue officielle.

L'arène me convenant entièrement, je change de dossier, ouvrant celui des mutations. Je ne peux que féliciter le travail des scientifiques, elles sont toutes réussies. J'ai hâte de voir les dernières finies, de les voir dans l'arène, de les voir terrifier les tributs, de les voir tuer…

Le téléphone se met à sonner, me faisant sursauter.

-Ary Vorn, j'écoute.

-Oui, monsieur Vorn, répond une petite voix aigüe. Réunion dans le bureau du président, maintenant.

Je ne suis pas surpris, avec l'approche des Hunger Games, les réunions se font de plus en plus fréquentes.

-J'arrive immédiatement, j'énonce d'une voix lasse.

Après avoir mis fin à la communication, j'éteins mon ordinateur non sans avoir mis mes dossiers importants sur une clé USB. Je sors ensuite de mon bureau et, après l'avoir fermé à double tour, me dirige vers la salle de réunion personnels du président. Je longe d'immenses couloirs, emplis de Muets marchant sur le tapis rouge qui protège le sol fait de marbre blanc. Malgré des rayons de soleils de plus en plus téméraires, ils doivent encore faire concurrence avec la lumière des lustres dorés qui ne s'éteindront que dans une heure minimum, vers onze heures. J'arrive enfin à destination, dans une grande salle ovale au toit fait de verre. Malgré l'heure matinale, il fait déjà un grand soleil, quoiqu'un peu caché par les nuages.

Une rangée de sièges fait face à un imposant trône sur lequel siège Icare Snow. Il a tenu à le faire installer pour montrer sa supériorité. Au-delà, je pense que c'est un signe pour montrer qu'il a mis fin à la démocratie, et qu'à partir de maintenant, seule sa famille sera digne de diriger.

En face de lui se trouve Peeta Mellark. Plus je le côtoie, plus cet homme m'horripile. Il arbore en permanence ce petit sourire charmeur qui fait sa renommée dans le Capitole.

-Bonjour messieurs, je prononce d'une voix que je veux neutre.

D'un signe de tête, Snow me somme de venir m'asseoir. Je me place en face de lui, à la droite de mon collègue Haut-Juge.

-J'ai cru entendre qu'il s'était passé un événement fâcheux durant la nuit, lâche le président en me toisant.

Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais prévenu. Mais bien sûr, c'est sur moi que ça retombe.

-Une broutille, je réponds aussitôt. Le problème est résolu.

Snow hoche la tête. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, être Haut-Juge baisse l'espérance de vie de manière alarmante si on ne fait pas attention.

-Nous avons un joli crû de tributs cette année, poursuit-il. Beaucoup sont populaires, il ne va pas falloir me décevoir, Ary.

Pourquoi Ary ? Pourquoi pas Ary et Peeta… Stupide favoritisme. Malheureusement, je sais que si les Jeux se passent mal, je serai seul responsable.

-Je ne vous décevrai pas, je rétorque, sûr de moi.

-Je l'espère, prononce-t-il d'une voix ne présageant rien de bon. Je serais vraiment navré de devoir chercher un nouvel Haut-Juge.

Je blêmis légèrement devant cette menace à peine dissimulée. En clair, j'ai une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

-Donc continue Snow. La fille enceinte fait beaucoup parler d'elle, je veux que vous lui réserviez des Jeux exceptionnels, compris ? Je ne permettrai pas qu'elle meure au bain de sang, le public ne nous le pardonnera pas. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

J'acquiesce tout en mettant cette information de côté.

-Par contre, le tribut du Cinq fait peur à ma fille, elle le trouve très bizarre et a peur qu'il fasse du mal à ses animaux. Je veux qu'il meure d'une façon assez horrible.

Programmer des morts… Il est déjà assez difficile de faire en sorte que les tributs se rencontrent alors si en plus je dois éviter qu'un tel rencontre un autre ou que celui-ci doit être tué par lui… Les joies d'être Haut-Juge me dira-t-on. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je l'ai voulu.

-Je ferai mon possible, monsieur le président, j'assure.

Snow continue ses indications, ordonnant plus que ne demandant. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi la vie des Haut-Juges est précaire. Les Jeux sont-ils contrôlés à ce point ? A l'entendre, le vainqueur est déjà choisi et je n'ai plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'il gagne.

-Ce soir va avoir lieu la parade, déclare le président une fois ces « recommandations » faites. Vous serez à mes côtés, Peeta à ma droite, Ary à gauche. Je sais que tu te moques de ton physique, tu es comme ça depuis que je te connais mais tu vas devoir faire un effort, quitte à mettre une perruque ou faire une chirurgie. Lors de la Moisson, tu n'as pas voulu, cette fois je te l'ordonne.

J'acquiesce. Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Apparemment non, un Haut-Juge se doit d'être charismatique. Sous les ordres du président, je dois me rendre aussitôt dans sa clinique privée, adossée au bâtiment. Snow senior l'avait privatisée pour ses besoins, pour son étrange maladie. On y trouve les meilleurs docteurs, spécialistes et chirurgiens de Panem.

A peine j'arrive qu'on s'occupe de moi, visiblement, on m'attendait. En moins de cinq minutes je me retrouve nu sur une table d'hôpital, dans une pièce aux murs violets. Un homme entre quelques instants après, les cheveux grisonnants et une blouse de toutes les couleurs. Je cache instinctivement mon intimité avec mes mains.

-Bonjour monsieur Vorn, commence-t-il. Nous devons faire vite alors je ne vais pas m'attarder sur des détails inutiles. Je suis votre chirurgien et nous allons donc passer une bonne partie de la journée ensemble. Le président m'a demandé de faire toutes les opérations nécessaires pour vous rendre présentable.

Il s'approche et commence à tourner autour de moi, la main droite sur le menton, signe qu'il réfléchit.

-Il y a du travail, finit-il par lâcher, visiblement contrarié. Vous auriez dû venir plus tôt.

Je suppose que je devrais être vexé mais je ne le suis pas, je sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas un standard de la beauté du Capitole.

-Les yeux, les cheveux, le nez, la bouche, le dos, le ventre… énonce-t-il d'une voix morne. Bon, quand il faut, il faut. Nous avons six heures devant nous, j'espère que nous tiendrons les délais.

A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que deux infirmières entrent dans la chambre. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'on me fait que ma vue se trouble, que mon ouïe me fait défaut. Je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Des gens sont autour de moi mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'on me dit. Effet de l'anesthésiant je suppose. Ma vision devient de nouveau claire, mon ouïe aussi.

-Tout va bien monsieur Vorn ? me demande un infirmier.

Incapable de parler, j'acquiesce.

-C'est normal que vous ne sentiez rien, on vous a donné une forte dose d'antidouleur pour que vous soyez opérationnel.

-Quelle heure est-il ? j'essaie de demander, y arrivant avec peine.

Aux regards intrigués des infirmiers et infirmières, je comprends que je suis incompréhensible. Je n'ai pas le temps de réitérer ma demande, le chirurgien apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Faisant sortir les autres, il s'approche.

-L'opération s'est très bien passée, m'informe-t-il, enchanté. Je me suis permis de prendre une heure de plus mais le résultat en valait la peine. Veuillez vous lever pour voir les résultats.

Je manque de tomber en posant mes pieds au sol. J'ai entendu dire qu'avant, la technologie était tellement pathétique qu'un client pouvait mettre des jours voire des semaines à se remettre d'une opération.

Je me dirige vers l'énorme miroir situé sur le mur, à côté du lit. J'ai le souffle coupé et ne me reconnais que grâce au regard incrédule et à la bouche bée qui se reflète dans la glace. L'homme qui se tient devant moi n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'étais. Des cheveux mi- longs, non plus rêches mais doux, des yeux bleus avec une pointe de violet autour des iris parfaitement alignés, plus aucune verrue, plus aucune ride, un nez enfin droit, des lèvres non plus fripées mais attirantes… Et ne parlons pas du reste du corps : un dos désormais droit, des abdominaux remplaçant le ventre grassouillet et surtout un tatouage représentant un dragon rouge qui se promène sur tout le corps. Oui, cet homme est complètement différent de ce que j'étais. A la vue de ma réaction, le chirurgien sourit.

-Nous avons retravaillé la structure des cheveux, j'y ai moi-même injecté un liquide qui vous permet de les changer au gré de vos envies. Vous n'avez qu'à visionner une coupe et une couleur dans votre esprit pour que vos cheveux l'adoptent. Par contre, c'est encore au stade expérimental donc il se peut qu'il y ait quelques imprévus. Dans ce cas, vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir.

Pour essayer, j'imagine une coupe dans ma tête. Mes cheveux sont parcouru d'un frisson avant de devenir la parfaite réplique de ce que je m'imaginais. Des cheveux m'arrivant au niveau des épaules, les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel s'entremêlant. Cette coupe est hideuse mais je suis impressionné, cette innovation va faire fureur au Capitole. Je décide de garder la même coupe mais avec une couleur proche du brun.

-Fascinant… je murmure.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, répond le chirurgien en esquissant un sourire. Nous avons changé la pigmentation de vos yeux pour obtenir un mélange attrayant et fascinant. Un bleu océan aux extrémités pour aller à un violet foncé au centre.

J'acquiesce, il a raison, le résultat est intéressant.

-Pour le reste du visage, nous avons procédé à une ablation totale de toutes les impuretés présentes. J'y ai également injecté un produit afin qu'elle reste lisse jusqu'à votre mort. Vous ne souffrirez plus jamais de verrue, bouton ou autre impureté.

Je passe ma main sur la joue. La peau est douce, une sensation plus que bizarre.

-Le reste a été un peu plus compliqué, poursuit-il. Mais j'ai finalement réussi à rehausser votre colonne vertébrale. Vous n'aurez plus à pâtir de cette scoliose avancée. J'ai également stimulé vos muscles pendant toute l'opération pour obtenir ce résultat. Bien entendu, si vous ne faites pas attention, ils fondront comme neige au soleil.

J'esquisse un faible sourire. Au vu de ce corps, je sens que je ferai bien plus de « sport ».

-Pour le reste, reprend il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers mon entre-jambe. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de quelques changements.

Je souris vraiment. Autant la nature m'a fait moche, autant de ce côté-là, je n'ai rien à envier à Finnick Odair.

-Merci infiniment docteur, je finis par déclarer. Je suis ravi du travail que vous avez accompli.

Le chirurgien hoche la tête.

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail, rétorque-t-il. Je ne vous retiens pas plus, il me semble que vous avez un emploi du temps très chargé. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez préparé.

Un infirmier entre à ce moment, un costume noir à la main, sur lequel on peut apercevoir quelques paillettes rouges.

-Cadeau de la maison, m'informe le chirurgien.

Je le remercie d'un signe de la tête et, alors qu'il prend congé, je m'habille. Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis dans le hall de la clinique.

-Monsieur Vorn ! m'arrête une réceptionniste. Je suis sûr que vous avez la tête ailleurs, vous avez oublié de payer.

Payer ? Un sourire jaune s'esquisse sur mes lèvres. Avare de Snow, je dois changer mais à mes propres frais.

-Bien sûr, je réponds. Excusez-moi.

Je m'approche de la réception, sortant mon téléphone, mon moyen de paiement préféré. Pour combien vais-je en avoir ? Allez, vingt-cinq mille à tout casser. Je trouve déjà ça cher pour ce que c'est.

-Alors, déclare la réceptionniste. Vous battez le record de la maison avec une facture s'élevant à cent trente-trois mille deux cents vingt-cinq nouveaux dollars et quatre-vingt-dix-neuf cents.

Mes années d'expérience me permettent de garder une expression neutre mais intérieurement je suis bouche bée.

-Super, je réponds, amer.

Je laisse la jeune femme scanner mon téléphone. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils m'offrent le costume… Ils ne sont pas près de me revoir. Le résultat est impressionnant, certes, mais le coût est faramineux. Heureusement que mon salaire de Haut-Juge est conséquent…

-Au revoir et bonne soirée à vous monsieur Vorn, lance la réceptionniste, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle peut sourire… Elle peut aussi me dire merci pour la prime qu'elle devrait recevoir en fin de mois. Ne désirant pas m'attarder plus longtemps, je pars aussitôt. Le chemin pour rejoindre le bureau de Snow est atrocement long, les gens que je croise ne cessant de me regarder. En même temps, vu le prix que j'ai payé, heureusement qu'on m'admire et que les femmes se retournent sur mon chemin…

Le président est assis à son bureau, son nez dans ses papiers, affaires d'Etat je suppose. Il finit par lâcher son travail pour m'observer, fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous êtes ? commence-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Ary ? Nom de dieu, je ne t'avais même pas reconnu !

Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Il m'observe de haut en bas, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Remarquable, souffle-t-il, visiblement épaté. Je n'en attendais pas moins de la clinique de mon père.

Une fois son inspection finie, Snow retourne à son bureau.

-Tu es enfin présentable, Ary. J'aurais dû t'obliger à le faire depuis longtemps.

Sur ce point, il n'a pas tort, le résultat en valait la chandelle.

Le président prend le téléphone et compose un numéro.

-Demandez à Rose de venir, exige-t-il avant de se retourner vers moi. Tu seras à côté de moi ce soir, tu te dois d'être accompagné. Tu iras avec Rose, elle est la fille d'un haut dignitaire.

Son ton ne prête pas à la contradiction.

-Je vous remercie, je réponds en m'inclinant légèrement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rose entre dans le bureau. Grande rousse aux pointes violettes, elle a des yeux verts en amande, des lèvres pulpeuses et dispose d'un corps à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel mannequin. Elle porte une longue robe rouge se teignant en noir vers le bas.

-Bienvenue, Rose, l'accueille le président. Voici Ary Vorn.

-Enchanté, je lance, un sourire aux lèvres et inclinant légèrement la tête.

-De même, répond-elle en tendant sa main.

Je m'empresse de la saisir pour y déposer un baiser.

-Bien, reprend Snow. Allez faire connaissance ailleurs, j'ai des choses à faire.

Nous partons sur le champ, ayant très clairement compris qu'on nous congédiait.

-Où voulez-vous aller ? je demande poliment. Dans les jardins ?

-Non, répond-elle. Allons plutôt dans votre bureau, nous serons plus tranquilles.

J'acquiesce et nous nous mettons en route.

-Vous êtes beaucoup plus charmant et séduisant que ce que l'on m'a dit, m'informe-t-elle. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup plus.

-Je vous trouve aussi magnifique, je réponds, lui retournant le compliment.

Elle sourit, elle le sait déjà. Nous arrivons enfin. Je la laisse entrer en premier. A peine ai-je le temps de fermer la porte derrière moi que Rose se jette sur moi, m'embrassant fougueusement.

-Je pense que nous allons très bien nous entendre, me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille tout en déboutonnant mon bouton de braguette. Le président nous a demandé de faire connaissance alors, faisons connaissance…

Je souris, j'ai à peine le temps de tourner le loquet de la porte que Rose se laisse descendre à genoux. J'en serai presque à maudire l'anesthésiant qui m'empêche de ressentir ce que compte me faire cette merveilleuse créature.

Presque car la journée n'est pas terminée.

* * *

**Question numéro 1** : Le nouveau Ary vous plait-il? Pourquoi?


End file.
